


Call your name

by MaylinSnow, TheSaintofEurope



Category: THIRDS Series - Charlie Cochet
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifter, Slow Burn, Therians, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, thirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaylinSnow/pseuds/MaylinSnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaintofEurope/pseuds/TheSaintofEurope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Kihal Félice and Agent Maylin Snow are working for THIRDS since they were 15 years old. Now, at the age of 24, the both of them have to deal with their feelings for each other...<br/>Kihal's love for Maylin grows stronger by day, but doesn't know how she's going to confess to her best friend. </p><p>Will everything shatter before she knows? </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: The original characters and the original story belong to the amazing Charlie Cochet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

“Papa, have you ever imagined me turning out to be a lesbian?” Samael choked on his coffee, completely caught off guard. He turned to his daughter with a frozen expression that made her laugh. After her laughter calmed down she got up from the couch and got to the piano her deceased aunt gave her to her 18th birthday. Brushing her fingers over the tunes she continued to speak. “I’m sorry, Pa. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Samael, already behind her, gave her a light squeeze on her neck before he articulates. 

“Nah, love. It’s alright, but is something wrong? You usually don’t ask things out of the blue.” Her father sat next to her on the piano bench, his back facing the piano, still holding his mug. By the years the two grew incredibly close as a family. While his daughter has little to no memories of her mother since she died right after her birth, he could relieve the moments he spend with his lost wife. It wasn’t easy for him to raise a child as a single father but he also averted marriage makings or dates. Because the pain of losing a beloved one had been way too deep. Though he was glad that his daughter resembles his dead wife by a great deal.

He could hear soft tunes of the piano, glancing at his daughters fingers how she barely touched the keys. He recognized the melody and he knew that his daughter only played this song when she remembered something from her past. He waited until she started to speak.

“Maylin…” She mumbled, closed her eyes, recreated the song while she recollected.

-

 

**Summer, 2008**

“Paa, there are way too many people in here that it’s suffocating”, Samael’s daughter murmured, barely audible for his ears. She just got her tattoo and even registered as a Therian, who soon worked for the Thirds Organisation. He gave her a sympathetic smile and held her hand tighter. Any other agent or person who saw them thought they were a couple, despite his daughters ridiculously height. He still was glad he was at least 30 centimetres taller than his daughter. “I know you don’t like crowded places love, but can you at least deal with it for me? Since you had extra lessons in a human-therian school, I want you to get more experience where Pa works. And they’re accepting humans, therians, any kind of sexualities and origin.” Samael continues. He let go of the hand and braced his arm around his daughter’s shoulder for reassurance. She gave him a little nod while she warmly smiled at him, staring at him with her two-toned eyes.

“Oh and by the way”, Her father added, “no bullying or breaking any bones while you’re here as a trainee or we won’t get cake later in the evening. And I mean it, Kihal”. The raven-hair froze at the spot, gasped in horror at her father and picked up the pace with him again, grabbing his toned upper arm and silently whined. “But Pa, I-” “No buts. Most of your partners were frightened to even utter a word, literally call your name” Samael stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, his father figure shining out of him. He rarely scolds his daughter, but even he knew and saw that she was way too brutal with her actions.

“I know, Pa. I know. But I can’t help it when classmates of mine got bullied and my partners were mostly teenage boys, who only think with their dicks 99,8779% of the time.” She protested weakly. The father chuckled and ran a hand through his face. Though she thought that she hid her orientation well, she sometimes forgot that Samael was an agent once. So it was kind of natural for her to dislike boys and be attracted to the same sex. His daughter had many insecureties though and it saddened him that she didn’t asked her crush out, instead her crush moved away from the anti-therian riot. She cried endlessly and it pained his heart to see her at this vulnerable state. He promised himself he would’ve bring her here.

With a defeated sigh, he held his daughter tight in his arms, squeezed her neck lightly to ease away the tension she had. “Okay, okay love. Come now, I want you to meet someone who will take you in as a trainee. He knows that you have expert gunner skills and he welcomed that very well. Ah, speaking of the devil.” The long-haired therian approached the sergeant with a strong handshake while Kihal just stood behind her father two meters away from him.

“Sergeant Maddock, it’s been a while! How had your sons been?” Maddock Snorts, letting go of the Corporal. “Well enough to make me tear them a new one.” Maddock glanced  behind the Corporal’s back, looking at the feminime but athletic frame. When he caught her looking at him, she slightly blushed and looked away. He brought his attention back to Samael who snickered at the situation. “I’m sorry Maddock, she is not so good with  _ men _ in general except for me, since I am her father.” His apologetic smile made Maddock burst out of laughter because it didn’t take him long to realize what he exactly meant.

The taller man approached Kihal, leaving a comfortable space between him and the young girl. Reaching his hand out, he began to speak. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Anthony Maddock, Commanding Officer of the Destructive Delta, but everyone calls me Sarge or Maddock. May I know your name, young lady?” She hesitated for a bit but reached out and grabbed his hand and gave the older man a firm hand shake which made him smile. “I’m Kihal Félice, Felid Albino Lion and the daughter of Samael Léone. I’m a two-hands gunner merchant. I’ll be in your care, Sergeant Maddock.” Maddock gave an approving noise and turned back to Samael. “She is a silent Saint, alright” he chuckled and her father laughed with Maddock at the same time. She patienly waits for them to continue talking.

“Well then, Sarge.” The Corporal began “I’ll head back to my office and I leave my daughter to your care. Kihal, stay nice. You’re a trainee from now on, if you have any further questions you can ask him or me, okay? But make your work your top priority. We’ll see each other tonight.” He held her face with both of his large hands and provided her forehead with a kiss. With a silent ‘affirmative, Pa’ he let her go, nodded to sarge and left. Maddock turned his attention to his new trainee and placed a hand on her head. “ So Kihal, I think we should get your new partner. Don’t worry, I can feel that you two get along very well.” “Yes, Sir. May I ask if my partner is also new to the Thirds HQ here?” The girl followed him in an even pace, patiently waiting for his reply. “Hudson will bring her here, though she might be a little frightened so I need to ask you to remain calm when we meet her, Kihal.” Kihal nodded in approvement. ‘What kind of girl will she might be’ she thought and followed sarge to the leading hall.

-

“Sergeant Maddock! It's nice to see you again after such a long time!” A man with a British accent shook the sarges hand with a warm smile. His glance turned to the smaller girl next to the british agent. After their little conversation, Kihal knew the agents name. ‘Hudson Colbourn’, she repeated in her mind. She slightly turned her head to the girl. She was surprised how clear her voice came out of her mouth. “It's nice to meet you too, Sir! Yes, I'm Maylin Snow, Felid Uncia Snowleopard. My skills are Close Quarter Combat and knifes.” Kihal hid her surprise behind the poker face. Snowleopards are extremely rare to her opinion. When she realized that she had been watched, Kihal gave her a small nod. She noticed that Maylin had beautiful eyes and that she looked like she'd gone through hell. Sarge turned his attention back to the raven-hair, placed a hand on my shoulder and talked to the other female therian again. “Ms. Snow, this is your new partner. I'm sure that you two get along well.” Maddock gave a nod to Kihal to introduce herself once again.

“My name is Kihal Félice. Felid Albino Lion and my position is expert gunner merchant. Nice to meet you, Maylin.” Maddock knew that Kihal rarely talked to other people she didn't know. So this would be a beginning to come out of her skin more. “I look forward to work with you soon” She smiled at her new partner and nodded at Hudson. With that, she stood next to Maddock again, waiting for the smaller girl to respond.

**** Glancing at her new partner Kihal, Maylin was blown away by how beautiful she looked. Kihal has awesome caramel-skin and her eyes were stunning. Her left eye was a mysterious dark-red and the right eye  a beautiful mint-green.  _ Wait a minute, did she just say that she is an albino lion? _

“Oh my gosh! You’re an albino Lion?! How awesome is that?!” after blurting out this words, Maylin’s cheeks turned red with embarassment.  _ Oh god, why am I so awkward? OH GOD!  _ Stuttering _ ,  _ Maylin managed to say “I-I-I mean it’s nice to meet you too! I’m Maylin Snow and my position is close quarter combat and knifes expert.”  _ Come on, get your shit together!  _ Taking a deep breath, Maylin smiled warmly at Kihal “I’m looking forward to work with you soon, too!”. Gathering all her courage, she made a step towards Kihal and held out her right hand to her.

Kihal couldn’t believe someone was actually admiring her race. When she saw her new partner completely flustered, she couldn’t remember how long had it been that she laughed whole heartetly. When her laugh calmed down, she smiled at Maylin who waited for her and held out her right hand. ‘She is incredibly cute. Things will get interesting now.’ She thought, while she reached out to Maylin’s hand with her left. “I’m sorry, Maylin. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but it was the first time someone actually fangirled about my race. But I must say, I’m really excited about your race too. Kihals smile met her eyes. She kenw it. She fell in love in an instant with Maylin, but she kept her feelings at bay. The top-priority is work and the rest could come by the time. She just wished that she would be friends with Maylin and one day a little bit more. “So, shall we begin out training?” Kihal asked spiritedly. She had a feeling that she would get lucky.


	2. Russian Roulette

**_January_ **

It was a really cold day. Everyone was busy at the Thirds HQ. Some agents were doing paperwork, while others worked out at the gym. The members of Destructive Delta were heading home, changed into some nice clothes and left to go to Bar Dekateria. Bradley, the bartender and owner of the bar, promised to open the bar only for Destructive Delta this night. They just prefered to have a nice, relaxed evening. Cael already bounced along with Dex, while Sloane and Ash were watching them, with the same soft smile on their lips.

 

Kihal observed the power couples from the dark. She never had been the outgoing person. The raven-hair catched her jacket and her bag, her mind on auto-pilot. She thought of her bed. Her bed and… Maylin.  
Maylin saw Kihal standing alone in the dark. _I’ll never leave you alone in the dark, Kihal!_ she promised her in her mind. Pulling her jacket on and grabbing her bag, Maylin smiled softly while she was going to Kihal. “Hey, love. You know, we can go whenever we want to!”. She understood Kihal, she wasn’t an outgoing person either. Sometimes the both of them just stayed at home and they were watching TV, or they would draw together. Maylin always enjoys the time, the two of them spend together and she knew that Kihal would never hurt her or abandon her.

 

“Hey QT. Would be hella rad. I'm incredibly tired and I need a beer and food and an anime marathon. You can decide which one we're going to watch.” Kihal hid her actual relief and excitement when her best friend approached her. She grew really fond of Maylin. Though she can be naggy when Kihal got over-protective or too absorbed in her work, which she couldn't help, since she'd always been a workaholic like her father. But she was also grateful for having her around, because she knew exactly how antsy Kihal could get around too many people. The caramel-skinned girl rarely raised her voice, let alone spoke little to none. She got out of her corner and stood towards her smaller partner while she passed her an exhausted smile. “ready to head home now, Maylin?” She asked quietly.

 

Nodding, Maylin pulled out her mobile phone and she wrote a short message to Cael, that the two of them wouldn’t make it to Bar Dekateria today. “Of course, let’s go darling!” Kihal and Maylin went to the exit and just as the two teammates were out of the room, the emergency alarm was going off. _Fucking piss-bunnies!_ Running to the Bear Cat, they met the rest of their team and they hastily put on their uniforms and geared up. While Sloane’s and Kihal’s team got ready, the Lieutenant went to the microphone and gave further instructions. “Destructive Delta and Destructive Theta. This is an emergency mission. There is a group of humans and therians taking citizens hostage in a shopping mall. Head to the 25th street immediately and rescue the hostages. Sparks out.”

 

Out of the Bear Cat, the snipers Calvin and Johnny head to the roof while Ash took the entry of the shopping mall with Sovereign. Cael and Matt turned on their algorythms to hack the security cameras inside of the halls where the hostages had been held. Both Team Leaders, Sloane and Kihal got their team ready to go inside the mall. Maddock got all their attention while he spoke to his mic. “Okay, Team. Time to rescure the hostages. Maylin, I want you to shift and go through the ventilation shaft to see if there are any more hostages. Dex and Hobbs, you two try to free the hostages and get them out so Rosa and Blay can nurse them. Ash, Sloane and Kihal, I want you to capture the gangs. Kihal, you will go further into the mall and investigate if there are any more of the rouges and find their Leader.” While everyone complied with ‘noted’, Sloane placed a hand at Kihals shoulder and got closer to her ear. “Don’t do things too rash. Try to communicate first, and then decide. If their leader can’t communicate, you have to take drastic measures.” ‘That means I can kill him. Splendid!’

 

The  raven-hair looked at Sloane and gave him an understanding nod. Just when she could go deeper in her mind, she felt a light push on her upper leg. She glanced down to see a beautiful heart-shaped white nose. Kihal knelt down and gave her partner a good scratch behind her ears, which made Maylin purr. The raven-hair chuckled while placing her forehead with Maylin’s. “Promise me to be careful. When things get risky, be fast to escape. Don’t worry about me. I got Agent Brodie and Agent Keeler behind my back. Give your all, QT.” she whispered to the snow leopard. Maylin gave Kihal a lick to her cheek and rushed to the venting shaft. Kihal watched her sprinting to the shafts, her last words barely audible for any ear near her.

 

“ _Please, be safe…_ ”

 

-

 

“Okay guys, get ready. Detsructive Delta and Theta: CHARGE!” Sloane shouted, everyone got prepared. Ash and Sovereign in their Therian form ran into two of the rogues while Kihal jumped over the hostages on another rogue and broke his nose with a knee kick. The other rogue tried to punch her, while she blocked the attack and landed a side-kick on his neck. Both were immediately unconscious. ‘Must’ve been humans’ she thought. Dex and Hobbs freed the hostages and took them out, Rosa and Blay nursed the injured ones.

 

“Sloane and Letty observed the other floors while Kihal hid in the dark corners in the last floor,  listened to any breath or noise. As she picked up a human male voice on the opposite of the other floor, she sneaked close to the door. The door was slightly open and heard that the human male rose his voice. “The fuck you saying they’re wiped out!? What? THIRDS Agents?! Fuck it, I’ll take the leaders on myself then!” The room the male was in looked like an office a CEO would had. At the top corner of the room the raven-hair could see her partner in the shaft. Her eyes were shining, telling her she was glad to see Kihal in full pieces. Kihal smiled but got her attention back on the human leader.

 

Kihal turned on her mic, as a note that Sloane could listen in. She really hated that part, because she had to communicate with a stranger, let alone a human male stranger. She’d rather snap one of his arms or legs and waited until Sloane arrives and did the talk. But it’ll be a little while until he and Letty arrived at the third floor. She knocked on the already-open door to catch the human males attention. “Excuse me, Sir. I’m Thirds Agent Kihal Félice. I would like you to remain calm and don’t do anything rash. If you go against my request, however, I cannot overlook your crimes and have to arrest you.” Though she always loved when her enemies when they are going against her orders, so she patienly waited. The human male, startled at first, shot her a nasty glare and rose his voice again. “So, the leader of the fucking Defense Squad is a woman and second of all, alone. Fucking GREAT!” The human male started the fight with a high punch against her face, which she blocked without much movement. As she pressed the fist with her left hand, she lowered the males arm slowly to show her two-toned eyes, showing murder and brutality.

 

The male pulled his hand back and stared hat the raven-haired Therian. Sloanes voice spoke up to her ear-piece. “Don’t kill him yet, we still need him for asking questions.” She smirked, rather smiled, wickedly. That means she could actually beat him up to a pulp. “You bitch can’t scare me, nor your stupid colleagues!” He yelled, more out of fear and frustration than in anger. He pulled his fist near her face, which she perfectly blocked with her right hand this time and slapped him with her left hand, made him fly to the other side of the room. The man got up, finally enraged and tried his next attack by landing a upper cut. The raven-haried just smirked and pushed his hand away. By the time the human male got to his feet again, the air got kicked out of his lungs as Kihal side-kicked him through the open door to the wall outside.

 

He coughed and wobbled up to stand again and sttuggled to pull his gun out. As the human male aimed at Kihals head, he couldn’t remember when he got shot on his arm and his gun lay on the floor. The leader stared at Kihal with guns at either side of her hand, her smile obvious. His pained screams in agony rose and was clearly audible in the entire mall. The leader gritted his teeth while he loudly groaned in pain as he saw the raven-haired crouching in front of him, next to her a Snow Leopard. He whimpered and whined in fear as he saw both of them looming closer while he saw Kihals smile wider as she pointed one gun to his throat.

 

“If you’re creeping him any further, I don’t think he will say anything from his trauma.” Sloane said, amused by his colleague. Kihal stood up and stepped back to give Sloane some space, so he could interact with the injured rouge. She turned around when she heard a loud mewl behind her. The raven-haired snickered when she saw her partner, parts of her body covered with dust. Kihals hands pat the Snow Leopard clean while Maylin licked her cheek. After she finished cleaning Maylin up, she hugged her tight and Maylin purred in agreement until she heard a gun shot. It was way too quick to realize, but Letty and Kihal shot at the rouge. Kihal only saw black and blood, slowly approached the leader when someone pulled at her vest. The human male yelled in bigger pain as Sloane pinned him down and Ash and Sovereign set their claws on the humans calves.

 

The raven-haired turned around to see a worried Snow Leopard, mewling in worry and licked her wound, which she realized only when she felt the light burning sensation. Kihal got shot. The bullet passed on her luckily, though it would leave a nasty scar from her cheek to her neck under her right ear. “I’m okay, QT. It’ll be a scar. It’s not life threatening, so realx. Okay?” She whispered to Maylin. The Leader got taken out from the mall from Sloane and Letty.Behind them were Kihal and Maylin. There was a young human child who approached both The female Therians and stared at the raven-haired with big green eyes. Kihal smiled and kneeled down to be at one heigt leven with the kid, almost. “Thank you for bringing mommy out of the mall. She gets treatment right now but she also said thank you already to the big brown lion!” The little kid cheered. Kihal chuckled and pat the kids head as reassurance. The child ran to his mother again while the mother glanced at Kihal and gave her a nod and gratitude. Kihal, smiled back and waved at both of them.

 

While Kihal went back to the Bear Cat, her wound got treated my Hudson. Blay took care of Maylin with her PSTC by mewling to the raven-haired she would come back later so look after her. “Jesus Christ, what a nasty wound.” Hudson said while he cleaned the fresh wound. Kihal sighed heavily, the burn and pain stronger than before. ‘This’ll hurt like a mother later on’ she said in her mind. “Kihal, are you alright?” Sloane asked with concern as he went into the Bear Cat she sat in. “Just stings like shit, but hey. Scars looking sexy on someone who’s working for justice.” Kihal said with half sarcasm and amusement. Sloane just shook his head and smiled. “I’m glad you have a minor injury, but it could’ve get worse. We need to be careful next time. Right now you can relax. You did a great job back there, Agent Félice. Kihal nodded and smiled at him but focused on getting treated by Hudson. Her mind wandered to her Therian Partner again.

 

‘I’m glad Maylin is okay...’

 

-

Maylin hurried behind the screen, starting to shift back into her human form immediately. She was still shaking, after seeing Kihal got shot. _I can’t lose her! I wouldn’t survive it._ The pain from the shift made her letting out a scream. Blay, who was waiting in front of the screen, cringed. It always pained him to hear the screams from his shifting teammates. After the shift was completed, Maylin whispered Blay’s name and the medic gave Maylin her clothes. Feeling dizzy and with shaking hands, she put on the clothes as fast as possible. The urge to go to Kihal was so strong, that it almost physically hurt. She knew that Kihal’s wound wasn’t life threatening and that her brother would take good care of her, but she had to see it for herself. “Blay?”. Hearing his name, Blay came around the screen, the PSTC kit in his hand and kneeled down in front of Maylin.

 

After taking care of his teammate, Blay helped Maylin to her feet. “Thank you, Blay! I’ll see you later!” with this words, she hurried to the Bear Cat. “Kihal!” climbing into the armored car, Maylin pushed Hudson out of her way. “Are you okay?!” she asked her partner worriedly. Before Kihal could answear, Maylin snatched the liquid out of her brother’s hands took care of Kihal’s wound herself. “I’m okay. It stings, but it’s okay.” whispering, Kihal gave Maylin a reassuring smile. While Maylin and Kihal were talking quietly to each other, Hudson studied them. _I’m so glad that Maylin found someone like Kihal._ he thought with a soft smile on his handsome face. _I’m curious how long it’ll take her to admit to herself that she loves Kihal._ The door from the Bear Cat bursts open and the Sarge stormed inside.

 

Looking at Kihal and Maylin he said “Good job, ladies! The both of you will have the next day off. Maylin, take care of your partner!” with that he turned around and started to leave. He paused and added “I expect your reports in two days on my desk!” The raven-haired and the blue-lilac haired were answearing with an “Affirmative, Sir!” and satisfied, the Sarge left. The rest of their teammates and Destructive Delta were still busy, dealing with the aftermath of the mission. Hudson saw that the both of them were exhausted. He drove with his own car, so he decided to drive the best friends home to the apartement the both of them shared. “Come on, sweethearts! I’ll drive you home.” Hudson offered them with his calming voice and grabbed his keys. Maylin agreed for the both of them “Yes, thank you, brother!”

 

Arriving at their apartment, Kihal and Maylin were relieved to be finally home. Kihal sat on the big couch while Maylin made her partner her favorite Chai Tea, in a british way of course. While the water for the tea started to warm up, she quickly entered the bathroom and turned hot water for the bath tub on. The temperature Kihal loved to relax in. Concern whirled in her mind again. She knew that it would be just a little scar, but the blood dripping down from her neck was mortifying. Maylin shook her head and left some lotus flowers to the rising water. The tea can began to wheep and the blue-lilac haired made her way to the combined living-kitchen room. If she had something in her hands, she’d immediately drop it in an instant. She saw her partner taking the tea can and served two cups of tea and in Maylin’s she added an extra drop of milk, like she used to drink it when she was a little child. But Kihal should be resting and not serving tea, she thought.

 

“Kihal, what on bloody earth are you doing?! You should rest and not move around!” Maylin ordered Kihal uneased. Kihal however, stared at her smaller therian partner. “I’m slightly injured, not crippled, Maylin. Take it easy. It’s not like I’m going to a hunting spree or something.” The raven-haired comforted her. In disbelief, Maylin took the can and the tea cups and left them at the end of the counter to cool off. “Whatever you say, your highness. The bath should be ready now, so you go and relax some-” her voice got caught in her throat as her eyes spotted the albino therian, her upper body beside her bra completely visible, scars and toned back muscles along with her tattoos defined her caramel skin.

 

“You’re staring, Maylin” Kihal snickered without looking at the smaller theiran. She knew that Maylin’s face turned crimson by now. Though she just kept on stripping while walking to the bathroom. The bath smelled amazing and when she set a foot into the tub she thought she was in utter bliss. Unfortunately, she couldn’t sink in, due to her injury, so she just leaned her back to the beginning of the tub and crossed her legs underwater. ‘ _Only one fucking shot and I could’ve killed this son of a bitch. Next time he won't be so lucky… I’m so happy that Maylin got out safe.’_ Kihal never forgave herself if something happened to Maylin. She had taken a bullet when push comes to shove. She would’ve died for her. Yet, she still felt the uneasiness in her heart. The one-sided love. She swore to her last breath that she never made Maylin uncomfortable in any way. She comparatively suffer for her whole life than losing her best friend.

 

The raven-haired stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She just wore a loose shirt and her hipster panties for sleep. As Kihal opened the bathroom door, Maylin already stood on the opposite, which startled the taller therian. “Dear God Jesus, Maylin!” she groaned as she repeated her new trained breathing. The smaller therians bright smile made Kihals heart skip a beat. “Come now, to the bedroom and lay down with your stomach facing the bed” Maylin ordered. ‘ _Oh sheit, I’m not prepared. What is happening, what IS HAPPENING- oh’_ before Kihals mind short-cicled her, she did as she had been told. She observerd the oil and the night lamp on. _‘Well hey, I’m fucked’_ she panicked in her mind, already laying down on the bed.

 

Maylin got to sit on Kihals lower back, took the bottle of oil and spurted a bit on her hand. While she smeared the oil all over her hands, she sneaked under her shirt and begand to knit her upper back first. Kihal groaned in satisfaction and relaxed under the smaller therians hands. Her breathing even and let out blissfull sighs as appreceation. “Feels good, Maylin” the raven-haired mumbled.

-

 

“I’m glad that you like it.” Maylin said with a smile. “Just relax and enjoy it, love” Kneading Kihal's shoulders she asked the raven-haired, “Do you want it harder?”. Realizing how perverted it sounded what she just said, Maylin turned a bright crimson from head to toe, but when Kihal started laughing whole heartedly, she started laughing too. “ Well, you know what I mean!” Maylin managed to get out. Still snickering softly Kihal answeared “Yeah, I know. It’s perfect the way you do it!”. So Maylin continued the massage. While she was kneading Kihal’s back, she felt a warm, fluttering feeling inside her stomach. _This feels like there are butterflies inside my stomach...what is this feeling?!_

When Kihal let out a soft moan, Maylin felt how her face was growing red and warm. _Oh, I love it when she moans…wait, what am I thinking?!_

 

Kihal really enjoyed Maylin's talented hands. _I wish she would just go a little deeper…_ lost in her thoughts she doesn’t realized that she has begun to purr! She was purring like a chainsaw.

When Maylin heard the purring she paused and leaned herself towards Kihal's head. “Are you purring?!” she asked in a surprised voice. _Awwww that’s soooo cute!_ With wide eyes, the raven-haired, started to blush heavily “Uhm...I think so..” and buried her face into a pillow. Smiling softly, Maylin started kneading Kihal's back again. “Lets see if I can make you purr again!” _How adorable she is!_ She thought and was really proud of herself that she made Kihal purr.

After a while Maylin realized that Kihal were breathing evenly and deep. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Careful, to not wake her up, Maylin was getting off Kihal's lower back and gently pulls a blanket over her best friend. Brushing her hair back with her hand, Maylin gently put a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” With that, she turned the light off and quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Before Maylin went to bed herself, she cleaned the teacups and the can they used and took a quick shower. The blue-lilac haired put on her favourite leggins with a galaxy print on it and a black tank top and went to bed. She was exhausted too, so it didn’t took long for her to fall asleep.

 

It was a restless sleep and at 2:41am, Maylin woke with a start. Her tank top stuck to her like glue and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would fly out of her chest. “It was just a nightmare. Everything’s okay!” she whispered to herself and tried to calm down. When it doesn’t worked, Maylin put her legs out of the bed and got to her feet. She needed some fresh air, so she quietly opened the door to the balcony and got out. The nightmare wasn’t leaving her alone.

Standing on the balcony with bare feet, not feeling the cold, she thought about the dream. She was dreaming about the mission, were one of these arseholes had shot Kihal. But in her dream the shot had killed Kihal...She just couldn't get the image out of her head with Kihal laying there with open eyes, blood everywhere. That was the moment when Maylin realized one thing… _I couldn't live without Kihal. If she dies, I’ll die with her. I was never in love with_ _someone, but what I feel for her...could it be love?_

 

_-_

 

Kihal woke up at the sound of shuffling feet. Rubbing her sleep out of her eyes, she rose out of the bed and took two jackets out of her closet. She thought that Maylin might be out of the balcony and barefeet. Again. She went to the living room and walked to the balcony, while she snuggled in her jacket. Kihal knocked on the balcony window to not scare he smaller therian, walked over to her and covered her shoulders with a jacket of hers. “Bad dreams again?” she inquired. By the time the raven-haired leaned her elbows on the balcony metal and looked out to the nightlife, she calmly waited for the blue--lilac haired to respond. “I...You were shot but with shot I mean killed, in front of my own eyes. Blood covered your chest and the light slowly went out in your eyes. I… It was a dream, but it felt so real, Kihal. I wasn’t able to do something, you just died in my arms.”

 

Maylins voice trembled at the last sentence. She fisted at either side of the jacket out of fear as she felt arms around her. Kihal hugged the smaller therian tightly, leaving Maylin speechless. “I told you before and I will tell you as much as I need to. I’m here and I’m alive and I’d rather walk on dead bodies while losing limbs myself than leaving you alone, ever.” Kihal whispered and hugged her tighter during the time. _‘I love you way too much to leave you.’_ Maylin replied by hugging her back tightly, grabbing her at the back of the raven-haired’s jacket.

 

She couldn’t help her tears gliding down her cheeks, acknowledged the warmth of the taller therian. She wiped her tears away quickly and bent her head so she held Kihals head with both of her hands, slowly moving her head to the left. Maylin cringed at the bandaged spot where Kihal got shot. Kihal smiled at the touch of the smaller Therian, the finger brushed against the length of the soon-visible scar, which was bandaged to prevent any unneccessary infections or bacteria. Kihal took Maylins hand and gently entwined her fingers with her own, while the other hand held the back of her head. She moved the smaller girl closer to give her a light kiss on her forehead and laid her head against her own chest. “You see, my heart is beating, which means I’m very much alive.” the raven-haired quietly added.

 

Maylin looked up to the taller Therian, only to see warmth in her smile and eyes. Maylin’s heart skipped a beat and blushed at Kihals boldness. She let her head down again, hugged the taller woman tightly. Kihal chuckled and raised Maylins head with her thumb and forefinger. “Oi, QT. firstly I can’t breathe. Secondly, come to my room and sleep beside me until you feel better and since we go to work together tomorrow you can try and rest again. How about it?”

“Sounds like a brilliant Idea.” Maylin murmured, the exhaustion already kicked in, followed Kihal who lead them to her bedroom. When they were in Kihal’s bed, Maylin snuggled close to the raven-haired as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Kihal listened to the smaller girls even breathing while she let Maylin use her right arm as a pillow and the other arm over her shoulders. In the meanwhile, Kihal kissed Maylins head again after she whispered her good nights.

 

“ _I love you, Maylin._ ” she muttered when her eyes got heavier and fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first chapter! :D  
> We hope you like it <3


	3. Every day, a Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihal is a thick-head. Everyone knows that, but Maylin worries so much that their conversation leads to a wrong direction. Fortunately, they finally have a lead to the man who caused this incident on Kihal and Maylin.

The next day was going to be a cold one again, but with a beautiful blue sky and lots of sunshine.  
Maylin woke up half an hour before the alarm would go off. Kihal's arms were wrapped around her, her left leg between Maylin’s. She was still asleep and Maylin studied her beautiful face. When she’s sleeping, Kihal looks so young, so vulnerable. But when she is awake, she is always my Anchor. She thought and at that moment Kihal let out a soft sigh while sleeping. Maylin examined on how her lips were parting and felt the urge to touch Kihal’s full lips. Lifting her right hand, she carefully traced Kihal's lower lip with her fingertips.’ Such beautiful lips...I want to kiss them…’ Maylin had never kissed anyone, she just wasn’t interested and she was too shy, but to kiss those full lips were tempting. 

‘What is wrong with me? She is my best friend! What is if she doesn't feel the same? Is this really love what if feel? This feeling scares me..’ before her thoughts would drive her into a panic attack, the blue-lilac haired carefully released herself out of Kihal’s embrace, stood up and walked to her room, to change into fresh clothes. After brushing her teeth she made an english breakfast, with english breakfast tea, bacon, toast and eggs for Kihal and herself. She was listening to the radio and one of her favourite songs started to play. “Sei wie der Fluss der einsam ins Meer fließt, der sich nicht abbringen lässt, egal wie schwer’s ist, selbst den größten Stein fürchtet er nicht, auch wenn es Jahre dauert bis er ihn bricht…” singing softly to the german song Maylin finished the eggs, when Kihal came into the kitchen, already dressed. “Good morning, darling!” smiling brightly, Maylin was going to Kihal and hugged her. “Thank you for being there for me!” she whispered into Kihal's ear.  
With a chuckle, Kihal hugged her back. “Always.”  
The both of them took their seats and they started eating. “How are you feeling today? I hope better than last night.” Kihal asked concerned. “I’m feeling much better now, thanks to you.” Maylin cheered.

“I’m flattered to hear that I could help.” The raven-hair snickered. She recalled the night in her mind. She literally punched herself in the gut for actually not kissing her best friend. But Kihal freaked out by the thought that she might lost her friend after that, so she didn’t do it. The fear of being abandoned was too great. Her pupils dilated and she stopped moving. “...al. Kihal!” The clear voice of Maylin shook her out of her own darkness. Maylin, concerned and slightly irritated, observed Kihal. her arms crossed over her chest.

“Jeez, Kihal. I asked you if you work on your report when we’re going. Were you even listening?” Maylin huffed and Kihal burst out of laughter. She hadn’t seen this kind of posture for ages. While she drank her tea, the raven-haired apologized and listened to what the smaller girl had to say. After they finished their breakfast, they put on their coats and walked over to Kihal’s car, got in and drove to the office.

-  
They arrived at the headquarters, their team patiently waited in the canteen. The team immediately got up as the two Therians approached them with genuine smiles on their faces. “You look like shit, mate. Oh wait, that’s how you always look. Sorry for not noticing.” Sovereign casually added the last point like that’s a fact. That deserved him a punch in the arm and everyone laughed. Blay welcomed Maylin with open arms. He held her head with both of his gentle hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

“Maylin, sweetheart. How are you? Are you okay?” His voice full of uneasiness he hugged her again. “Yes, Blay. I’m great! I’m still a bit shocked about yesterday though, but it’s fine” Maylin said. The smaller therian and her medic kept on talking as Kihal watched them. She felt a slight burn of jealousy through her veins. As she turned around to head to her office, Sovereign stood in front of her. “Fuck, don’t scare me like that!” She blurted out, but the taller Therian didn't even flinch, let alone batted an eyelid. “You’ve always been the shittiest liar, Kihal. How much more suffering you want to endure until you fall into pieces?” Sovereign confronted the raven-haired Therian, his hands in his leather jacket.

The raven-haired had already lost count on how many times she wanted to punch him in the face or wished he’d just fall on his face. Several times. But seriously, why is he always correct and so fucking straight forward every damn time? Kihal quickly realized that Sovereign was a Jaguar Therian, like Sloane. She hadn’t had any choice to talk to him, directing her head to the hall. Both of them started walking. “I can’t do it.” “Can’t do what? Confess your love?”

“Exactly. I don’t want to break our relationship as best friends, Sov.”

“You don’t think she has feelings for you?” Sovereign asked in disbelief.

“Not those kind of feelings I want her to feel for me. So yes.”

“So what do plan on doing in near future?”

“Being a good leader to you guys.”

“I wasn’t asking that.”

“I don’t even know man. Maybe be a flower fairy at Maylin’s marriage.”

“Can you say that again? I think I had something in my ears called bullshit.”

That made Sovereign received another punch and they both laughed. While the two Therians stood at Kihal’s and Maylin’s office, the brown-haired grabbed the raven-haired’s neck, identifying the bandaged part. “Motherfucker almost got you, mate. Call me next time when you’re in danger, especially with Maylin around.” Sovereign got caught off, her tone of a leader's. “Put yourself in danger and I personally gouge your eyeballs out, friend. You have a wife with a baby soon to be born. That’s an order.”

The taller Therian huffed and brushed the bandaged line from her cheek down to her neck. “Yes ma’am. Just please be more careful next time. We couldn’t handle it when we lose you. Especially Maylin.” Sovereign whispered the last sentence into Kihals ear. Kihal looked at the taller Therian and nodded, reassured him with a smile. “Ah, by the way, Hudson told me to find you and get to his medic office to re-check your wound. After the report you are also rendevouz with your father. He wants to check if your injuries are minor, too.” Sovereign added. “Noted.” Was Kihals quick reply.

Kihal reached Hudson's medic office. She knocked to show her presence and as she heard a “come in”, she saw Hudson had already waited for her. “G’mornin’ Hudson, how are you feeling today?” Kihal asked as she put off her leather jacket and opened her sweat jacket. “I’m feeling way better than the days before now.” He immediately got to work and discarded the old bandage of her skin. He applied some ointment on the healing scar. “Gladly, it won’t be a thick and long scar and it’ll heal very quickly. So you don’t need to worry.” He convinced the raven-haired Therian..

“Thank you Hudson. You’re a great help.” she smiled. Hudson could see sadness in her eyes but he didn’t dig into it. He clearly knew why. “I thought that Maylin may be with you. Is she taking the day off?” “Ah, no. She was talking with Blayne and Ymir. Sov walked me here, well almost. We were walking to our office and I walked the rest alone. She’s doing fine now, though she had a bad dream last night. So she slept in my bed with me” Kihal looked down on the floor while she talked about Maylin as she blushed heavily. That was reason enough for Hudson that this poor girl was head over heels for his sister. “I’m glad she is alright. Now, I think you might need to finish a report, I reckoned?” Finally, Kihal looked up and nodded, she gave her thanks and walked out of the room as she nearly bumped to her father.

She couldn’t resist the urge to bear-hug her father after such a long time. He barely aged over the years and his hair was still long. “Pa, I missed you. How are you holding up?” “I should be asking how you are doing. But I’m glad you’re okay.” Samael laughed while he hugged his daughter tightly. His gaze on the fresh scar, the light fingertips brushing alongside it's length. His upset look had caused him to breath out a very long sigh. “After I heard you got shot, my heart sank, but I know you’re a fighter so I believed in you coming back in one piece. Though some pieces got scratched away.

She loved when her father looked grumpy. It made her snicker in amusement. She hugged her father once again before she returned to her main task. “I’ll see you again Pa, don’t forget about cookie day. And bring your Viola with you. I haven’t seen her in centuries.” Kihal added, her father cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. “Will do. See you around!” Both waved at each other and went to other directions to their office. When Kihal walked into the office, there was no sight of Maylin. The thought of turning around and searching for her was intriguing. But the sarge would tear them both a new one if they’re not on his desk on time. Dex could confirm that. ‘She’d eventually come to work on her report’. She might go to the training room after she sent her report to sarge. That would be actually nice to throw some punches again she thought, so she instantly worked on her report.

 

\- 

After an hour and a half, Kihal sent her report to Maddock and got to her feet to go to the training room. She changed abruptly into a sweatpants and a loose shirt. She observed the room to find a sparring partner. As she saw someone very familiar, she met his back facing her talking to Sloane. “Hey, Dex?” She asked after she poked him on his shoulder two times. As the older man turned around he smiled adorably. “Hey Kihal, how sexy have you gotten through the new accessory?” Dex asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Kihal couldn’t contain her laughter while Sloane rolled his eyes and laughed with Kihal. After the laughter died down, she got straight to the point.

“Would you spar with me?” Dex’s eyes went wide while Sloanes’ went wide with horror and concern. Dex asked Kihal carefully. “Are you sure? I’m not sure that I can actually-” “I’m fine, Dex. Seriously. Otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here right now. So I am asking you again. Agent Daley. Permission to spar with you?” Kihal bowed her upper body slightly down and when she got up she looked Dex deep in his pale-blue eyes, waited for his answer. Dex shot Kihal a sympathetic look, pat her on the shoulder and smiled at her. “Okay, I’ll spar with you but under one condition. As soon as your scar is starting to ache, we’ll stop. Got it?” He pointed at her with a finger. “Yes, Sir!” Kihal, almost too happy, prepared herself to the mat and got in position. “Go all out, Dex.” Dex in front of her, his eyes sparkling with eagerness. “Don’t blame me for not going soft on you”. As the bell rang, both charged at each other  
.  
Kihal waited for Dex to attack. When he wanted to punch Kihal with his right fist, Kihal catched his fist with her left hand. The raven-haired used Dex’s momentum to swing him around and onto the mat.  
The fight continued and at the end Kihal won. Kihal’s wound began to hurt during the sparring with Dex, but she hid it well. Dex approached her with a big smile “Wow, sexy and strong. Congratulations!” he shook her hand and Sloane came to stand beside his lover. Putting an arm around Dex, Sloane said with a smile “Well done, Agent Félice!”  
“Thank you! Dex you are a great sparring partner. I’m heading home now, see you tomorrow!” with this words she was heading to the locker room.

‘Damn, the wound hurts like hell! I have to go to Hudson…’ she thought. Grabbing her change clothes, the raven-haired quickly showered and went to Hudson’s lab. When Kihal arrived at the lab, she knocked onto the door and when she heard Hudson’s voice saying “It’s open” Kihal entered the lab. The british Agent was bent over a microscope, but when he saw Kihal he immediately stood, and came to stand in front of her. “Are you okay, darling?” he asked concerned. Kihal sighed, “My wound hurts. I was sparring with Dex and yeah…” the raven-haired mumbled. “It would be nice if you can look at the wound again.”

 

Hudson motioned to a lounge for her to sit on. “Oh dear, I told you NOT to spar with someone or to train!” he scolded her. While he searched his medical kit he mumbled to himself “What is it with these lion therians? They are so thick-headed!” He gently pulled the bandage away to look at the wound. It wasn’t major, but blood came at the end of the scar at the neck and it’s visibly swollen. He sighed and Kihal shot him an apologetic look. “But it’s good that you came”, he replied as he smeared new ointment and disinfection cream onto her scar. Kihal sighed deeply. The cold pressure felt good against her skin. “When did the pain appear?” Hudson asked. Kihal thought about it for a second and answered, “Right after I finished sparring. I went to the cabin and got a quick shower and- ah”, realization appeared in the raven-haired’s face. And Hudson replied, “The soap moisted the bandage and something got on it, Dear”, Hudson spoke warmly to Kihal. The lion Therian felt incredibly guilty and looked away at Hudson's glance. “I’m sorry for making so much trouble, Hudson”.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. No harm done, but you need to be more careful and no sparring until your scar heals. And if you insist on training, do some light working sessions”, Hudson chuckled as he as he carefully pressed a new bandage on her fresh scar.

-

Maylin was on her way from the rest-room back to their office, when she saw Ash standing in front of the vending machine. ‘How cute, he’s probably buying gummy bears for Cael again’ she thought with a smile. “Hey Ash, how are you doing?” the blue-lilac haired asked the bigger Therian. Ash took the gummy bears out of the vending machine and turned to Maylin. “Hey. I’m fine, thanks. How are you doing?”.

 

After the two of them finished their smalltalk, Maylin finally got to the office. When she entered the room, she saw that the office was empty. ‘Where’s Kihal?’ she asked herself in her mind. ‘Maybe Sparks called her’. Maylin decided to finish her report first. Half an hour later, the report was finished, but Kihal still wasn’t there. Worried, the blue-lilac haired began to search for her best friend. ‘Where is she? I hope she is okay!’ She was searching Kihal everywhere….in the canteen, the locker room, the gym….but she couldn’t find her! Panicked, Maylin went to the lab of her brother, to ask him for help. Without knocking, she opened the door forcefully. “HUDSON! You have to help me! I can’t find Kihal everywh-” 

stopping in the middle of her sentence, the blue-lilac haired saw her partner sitting on a lounge, with Hudson in front of her, treating Kihal’s wound. “Kihal? Oh my god! What in the bloody hell happened? Are you okay?” kneeling in front of Kihal, she waited, with wide eyes, for an answer. Hudson said with his calming voice “Maylin, it’s not life threatening. Kihal’s wound is swollen and a bit open.” “What happened Kihal?” the blue-lilac haired asked her quietly. “I was worried about you!”. The raven-haired looked Maylin straight in the eyes. “I’m sorry. You weren’t in the office so I went to the training room. Dex and Sloane were there and I asked Dex to spar with me. After the sparring my wound started to hurt like a mother, so I went to Hudson.” In disbelief, Maylin jumped to her feet. “You did WHAT? Why the bloody hell did you do such a stupid thing?!” Maylin was almost shouting. 

 

Kihal got to her feet herself. “I’m not crippled, so calm down! I can make my own decisions and I chose to spar with Dex!” the raven-haired replied to the smaller therian. “Calm down? I can’t calm down! Why on earth did you not take care of yourself?” Maylin knew that she overreacted but she was so worried about Kihal!  
The bigger therian looked immensely irritated. Her voice got more quiet,as a sign that there soon were going to be a shitstorm. “Not taking care of myself? If I have not taken care of myself I would’ve been bled my ass off. If I had not taken care of myself, then I wouldn’t gone to Hudson that day I got shot and let him treat this wound. If I had not taken care of myself I would not stand here in Hudson's medic office and let him change and treat my wound again. I am thick-headed, but I know damn well that I got taught very fucking well how to take care of myself”, anger and irritation struck in her voice. Hudson knew that the raven-haired kept herself together and her self-restraint grew incredibly thin.

“If you got taught that well to take care of yourself, then why won’t you act like a leader and rest?!” while Kihal's voice got quiet, Maylin's got louder. Hudson, the wolf therian, came to stand between the two females. “Okay, the both of you calm down!”  
Still arguing, the blue-lilac haired and the raven-haired, were ignoring the male therian, when Kihal’s earpiece began to beep. Holding up a hand to stop brother and sister from talking, the raven-haired answered the call. “Yes?”. “ Agent Félice, this is Lieutenant Sparks. I want you and Agent Brodie in my office in 10 minutes. Sparks out. “ Maylin kept on rambling and shouting to Kihal. "...instead of troubling your team mates?!”, oh no. “Why do you have to act like you’re a loner and not rely on your friends, on me?!”, I don’t mean it that way, I swear! “You only think about results and if you weren’t a bloody workaholic, you could’ve made your rounds to actually ask your teammates how they were, praise them and not scare them to death!” That’s not true! “The team needs a leader to rely on and not watch the leader with the back facing us. The team needs a leader who won’t jump into suicide missions after 0.2 milliseconds. The team needs a bloody reliable friend to hang on.” Stop! You’re only hurting her more. “Aren’t you old enough to think that you, as a leader can make wise decisions for the team-”

“Enough!” Both female therians got startled at Hudson's voice. Maylin hadn’t realized that she actually walked around the medic room and Kihal stood next to Hudson, her head hung down. “Kihal, put your jackets back on and take some rest. I’ll talk to Sarge that your team won’t take any missions for a week. In that time, your wound can heal. If necessary, you can go to the gym and do some mild workout. But watch after your injury”, he calmly added. The raven-haired gave a little nod, turned around to put her sweat jacket and leather jacket on, took the recipe and left the room without looking back and uttered a single word. As she walked out of the HQ, she didn’t even looked at any other Destructive Delta member. She hadn’t even noticed that her best friend Sovereign stood in front of her car. The raven-haired looked up, her eyes were glassy, unshed tears. A broken smile was all she could show to her best friend.

“Hey, Sov. I fucked up. Again. Seems like she hates me now”, the last part of her sentence broke her completely. Both of his hands held her face weakly, whimpering and sobbing noises were all she handled right now. Sovereign held his best friend tight his arms, his lips met her upper head. He didn’t speak, he just listened to the younger therian’s silent, hurtful noises of crying. It shred his heart into pieces that he saw his best friend this broken. He took the keys out of her hands and led her to the passenger's seat. As she got into the passenger's seat and buckled herself up, he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He wasn’t even asking where he dropped her off, instead he drove them to his house.

Through the whole drive Kihal never spoke, instead, her tears expressed hurt and loneliness. From all of his friends and team-mates, his leader was one the most emotional and kindhearted people he met. And watching her while she was in pain saddened everyone. He pressed the gas pedal a bit harder so they arrived home faster. She seriously needs sleep and some medication. While they arrived Sovereigns home, he led his best friend to the guest room while he muttered to his wife to bring some water and a bigger blanket. 

His wife shot a worried glance to Kihal, though the bigger therian reassured her and went to the guest room with the smaller therian. Kihal was in her own thoughts, more like in her own prison. Her heart felt clenched, her head and scar ached in throbbing pain and the strength in her body left her completely. Tears glided down her cheeks and she wailed. Her one hand on her hand while the other one clutched her shirt tightly where her heart was. She couldn’t handle so much pain once. Loud sobbing noises made the bigger therian rushed over to her and held her tightly in her arms again, his pregnant wife hugged both of them while her own tears glided down for Kihal, as a sign for sympathy.

Kihal had little to no power anymore. Her heart completely torn and lost in her own shadow, with no light in sight.

I lost her forever. I’m alone again. Help me, please...

-

The next day Kihal opened her eyes slowly, identifying her surroundings. When she realized where she was, her chest began to ache again, her scar and her head started to throb in anguish pain. Recollections of yesterday flew in her mind. “Why do you have to act like you’re a loner and not rely on your friends, on me?!” Kihal sighed deeply. She knew that Maylin hadn’t meant it like this but it still hurt. Or maybe she did? Kihal shook her head and walked to the bathroom and refreshed herself as she changed her clothes. The raven-haired smelled breakfast as she approached the couple’s living room. Leena, Sovereign’s wife greeted her friend with open arms, though her swollen belly made it somewhat difficult, which made Kihal chuckle. The italian human-female cupped the therians face with both hands and comforted her, “La mia. Don’t worry, just because you and your best friend got into a fight doesn’t mean she would hate you immediately. I think even now she’d worry sick of your where-abouts and if you’re eating and sleeping right. By the way, have you taken your pills yet?”

Kihal silently shook her head when Sovereign gave her her pills and some water. Her thanks were barely audible for any ear, she popped the pills into her mouth and drank the glass of water empty. All of them sat and ate Leena's incredibly-made breakfast. Sovereign and Leena tried to cheer Kihal a bit up in a small talk from both the therian’s past. It made Kihal laugh and participated until she received a message from Sloane.

‘Hey, little one. How are you?’

‘Getting better, Thanks. How are you and Dex? I hope he doesn’t feel bad.’

‘Oh no, he just pouts and waits for you to come by again. He’ll give you an ear full he said.’

The raven-haired sighed, but chuckled. Guess she gotta be scolded by Dex or listen to his music taste again, which made her cringe at the thought.

‘Noted. But next question. Have you found something out about the shopping mall case?’

‘Well, actually I was asking you to come over to the HQ, Sparks called and wanted you and me in her office to give us further information. But she only wanted to talk with the leaders and it’s quite urgent.’

“This isn’t good”, Kihal warned. Leena and Sovereign gave the raven-haired an ambiguous look. Kihal took her leather jacket and her keys while she granted the couple a serious look. “Sparks called me and Sloane in. It’s probably because of the shopping mall incident. When I got further information, I’ll let you know immediately, Sov”, her best friend acknowledged her as she made her way instantly to her car. She replied at Sloanes message after she turned the engine on and drifted swiftly to the HQ.

‘I’m on my way, give me 5.’

Sloane waited for the younger therian at the entrance of the HQ, as she met him at the door they both walked through the hall to Sparks office. Both of them were silent as they came near their Lieutenant's door. Sloane and Kihal briefly scanned each other and bowed with their head after Sloane knocked on the door. “Lieutenant Sparks, Leaders Sloane Brodie of Destructive Delta and Kihal Félice of Destructive Theta reporting in”, Sloane said in a firm tone. The door swifted open and Sparks sat behind her desk, exceptionally waiting for them. 

“Agent Brodie, Agent Félice. Take a seat. The red-haired therian observed them as the other two therians took a seat in front of her. Her eyes directed at Kihal, with warmth she asked her. “Agent Félice, how is your recovery doing? I apologize for calling you during your time of recovery”. “There is only minor pain which I can handle, ma’am. But I feel good and ready to get into action if I am asked to”, the younger therian added. Her voice energetic and full of determination and her eyes shining with honesty. Sparks smiles and approved of Kihal. “I am glad to hear that, Agent Félice. Because we - also the team - needs you for the next mission.”

Sparks eyes got serious again and Sloane and Kihal sat up straight, waited for her to start.  
“Agent Matt and Agent Cael had programmed algorithms in Themis to find the culprit who had shot you. Fortunately we gathered enough informations to know that those crimes are nearly everywhere in this country. We also found another group of villains not so far from here. And what I am asking you know is to find the rest of the group and capture them, Agent Brodie”,Sparks turned her head to Kihal and commented, “Agent Félice. I want your team to go to the second main location where their main leader is hiding and eliminate him in an instant. He is a great threat and I already sent troops out to rescue the other hostages around the country”, the sly smile of Sparks was effective on Kihal, which made her smile too. 

The thought of finally killing the leader made her grin wickedly. “I’m ready, Lieutenant. And I know that Destructive Delta and Theta will only bring the best results”, Kihal added powerful and Sloane smiled at the younger therian and looked back to Sparks. “Okay you two, dismissed”, Sparks said her final words as both agents rose up from their chairs and saluted her. When they both got out of her office, Kihal chuckled rather louder than she usually did. “This time he won’t get away”, she whispered at Sloane who just draped an arm over her. “No, he won’t and then you and Maylin can talk each other out”, Sloane added and made Kihal blush a little. “ Yeah. I hope so”.  
By the time both Teams geared up, Sloane and Kihal talked to both of their teammates. The raven-haired saw her partner at the end of the Bear Cat, distracted. She closed the distance between them, marginally startled the smaller therian and shot her a sad but mad glare. “You could’ve called me”, Maylin pouted. Oh shit, that’s way too adorable, Kihal thought. As Kihal crouched in front of Maylin, she pat the blue-lilac haired’s head and smiled at her warmly. “I know, I’m sorry. But can we put our fight on hold and talk after the mission? I need you to concentrate and follow my orders in an instint. 

This time this fucker won’t be so lucky. Cael will go with you, so you have to shift again. That okay for you?”, the raven-haired asked carefully but she received a meaningful nod. “Destructive Delta and Theta, you know the steps of the mission, after the 42nd street you will part ways and do your job. Go all out!”, Maddocks voice rose up from their ear pieces. When everyone shouted ‘Yes, Sir’, Sloane also said his last words.

“Okay team, follow our instructions and we won’t let everyone behind. Stay on your guard and be careful at your surroundings. Agent Félice, anything else you want to say?” The lion therian smirked, her grin wide and made her whole team smile, waiting for her usual weird sentence but everyone understood it. “There is always one and only one thing I have to say. It’s time to freckle some bitches, guys!” Her team cheered and Sloanes team half laughed- half cheered with them. As the laughter died down, Sloane spoke to Kihal through their ear piece. “You know what you have to do. Don’t do anything reckless and shout if you need help.” “Noted, Sloane. I got you. Good luck on your side”, Both of them concentrated on the road and on the mission while their team got into small talks.

It’s now or never, Kihal thought. And after the mission ends she will finally confess her feelings to Maylin she had for 8 years now. “Okay guys, after this road we split up and go to the main rendezvous point. Good luck Delta!”, Kihal said through the earpiece while Sloane commented the same, “Good luck, Theta. Moving out”. After both teams split up The Bear Cats accelerated faster to the location and prepared their mind for the big fight. Kihal turned her head to her team and everyone bowed, telling her that they were ready when she provided the go. They arrived at the leader's location and Kihal sneaked to the back door while her team got ready for an ambush. “Okay guys. Ready, Set, Kill. Them. ALL.”, the raven-haired ordered and all she heard were screams and howls. Maylin was with Cael, thankfully, but she guessed she would have teared Kihal a new one when she got a new scar on her tattooed body, so she rather do it how Sloane instructed her. Time to do some business now. It’s showtime, bitches!

With the thought, Kihal slowly opened the back door to reach the room where the leader sat in. Her intent to kill, was far bigger than ever, her pupils dilated. Her therian form slowly showed up, leaving her sharp teeth and a clear vision. The blood would smell really well in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. SaintofEurope here! Nice t'meet ya. This time we thought of some drama and by the time we get to know a bit more of Kihals character. This story is a bit short and with a bit of drama, but there'll 'maybe' be some fluff later on :3c.


	4. From Hell to Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of Destructive Theta looks like a bloodthirsty sociopath. Though her older therian partner sees something else in the Albino Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's way too long, bear with us lmao. Lots of Angst and fluff and mild sexual tension and some funny moments. Everyone who watched anime also knows the word Sovereign blurted out c:

Kihal made her way slowly into the hall from the casino to the conference room and looked after guards, which got luckily killed. As she made her way into the conference room she felt a hard kick on her lower back which made her fall forward but got to her feet immediately. She turned around just to be held against the wall forcefully. “You god damned therian-albino whore! Why must you interfere! Why do you have to make my life worse as it is already!?”, the leader yelled at her as he punched her in the stomach once, twice until she grabbed the fist and kicked him in his crotch.

When the leader crouched and held his crotch, the raven-haired gripped the head of the human male and his nose met her sharp knee, along with an upper-cut and the male leader fell on his back to the floor. Kihal jumped him and threw left and right punches at his face, head-bumped him. His nose completely broken and blood streamed out but that wasn’t enough for the albino-lion therian. “Get up”, she ordered. The man got up and blew a punch on Kihal’s face to her right. Before he could pull his hand away, Kihal clutched it and bent it over to an unnormally angle. The human male shrieked in the time he held his hand. As he looked up to her, he saw her two-toned eyes glowed unnaturally, the pupils are more of a lion, by her grinning widely she let her sharp teeth be seen by her enemy.

Terror and cold sweat combined through his spine. He would die if he didn’t escape. While he stood up on his legs and tried to run, one of his knees got shot and kicked broken. “Did you know that a human has 208 bones?”, the raven-haired asked way too calm for anyone who knew her to be. She grasped at his arm, where his whole hand already got broken and bent it to the wrong direction. She chuckled when she heard the cracking noises from his arm and his cries ringed to her ears. The human male glared at her, blood splatting out of his mouth, his voice shivered, “Y-you m-monster. You’re f-fucking inhuman p-piece of shit. I hope you die alone!”, that received him a full throw against a wall and a powerful knee-kick against his ribs. 

His broken cries and coughed out blood satisfied Kihal a little bit, but not enough. She forced him down to the floor and crushed his hip bone by stomping on it and the human male cried out in pain. Just as she pulled out her gun, the human male found the strength to his voice again. “So you finally picked your gun, can’t stand yourself like that huh? And people like you work for justice? Fucking hypocritical”, he spouted after his shoulder got broken.

His whimpered sobs barely audible, Kihal snatched his neck with her right hand and chuckled, her sharp teeth clearly visible. “Damn right. I’m a hypocrite. I’m selfish, but I do my job damn well”, she simply replied and snapped his head back which made loud cracking noises in the empty conference room. She shot him in his heart as a final move after she said, “We’ll see each other in hell, mate”, and stood there for a good minute to stare at the dead body lying in front of her. 

As the adrenaline in her body went down, the sudden pain finally kicked in, she now realized that her scar throbbed incredibly strong through her head, causing her a huge migraine. She sat in a dark corner of the room and tapped at her ear piece. Her voice was firm but quiet, careful to prevent the migraine to grow. “Destructive Theta, report”, she ordered. “Agent Sovereign, Ymir and James here. Enemy's been wiped out. We’re already shifted back into our human form again. Matt, Blay and Jillian are here in the Bear Cat. We’re waiting for Destructive Delta to arrive”, Kihal smiled at the announcement, though nobody could see it, she said it out loud. 

“I’m proud of you guys, I love you, you did a great job. Stay on guard while team Delta arrives at our rendezvous-point”, she breathed and clicked at her earpiece again. Gladly she heard Sloane’s voice, a little out of breath. “Sloane, how are you holding up?”, she asked quietly. “Mission accomplished on our side, the other teams freed the hostages successfully. How about your end?”, Sloane asked back, and Kihal smirked through her earpiece and replied, “motherfucker is dead”, she said cheerfully, which was a mistake for her head. Since when it became incredibly hot? The raven-haired opened her jacket to breathe in some air until she realized that her chest is full with blood. She touched her bandaged wound and investigated her fingers. Shit. “This is bad”, she mumbled.

“What is bad?”, Sloane asked and Kihals breathing became shallow. “Kihal, talk to me. What happened?”, the worry and concern in his voice clearly audible. “Bitch re-opened my wound and it probably got infected. I didn’t feel anything through my adrenaline rush. I have a huge migraine, I feel hot and my scar’s throbbing, along with some other parts of my body. I probably look pretty much beat up but could you be here sooner? I think I need a hospital at this point”, as Kihal said that, James and Sovereign were already at her side. James talked to Sloane while Sovereign walked her out to the get some fresh air. 

She simply leaned on sovereign. Miranda and Vivienne looked her over, cleaned her and changed her bandage. Luckily there was nothing but only blood and swelling. “Sov, I need to ask you something”, she murmured, her best friend chuckled already. “Oh no, here it comes”, he warned and waited for her response. “When will my lover return from the war…”, she looked to the distance and her friends laughed wholeheartedly. “You are terrible”, Sovereign said, which earned him a smile from her. The power she had left faded. 

“You did well, Ki”, Sovereign kissed her forehead while the medics gave her pain pills to kick in. By the time Kihal felt sluggish and dizzy, she drifted to sleep. The last voices she heard were from Sloane, Maddock and Maylin. Maylin…

-

When Maylin saw Kihal lying on the pitch, the blood left her head and her face went pale. “Oh my god…” whispering, she went to Kihal’s side and took her left hand into her shaking hands. With tears in her eyes the blue-lilac haired asked the medics, “Will she be okay?” ‘Please be okay! I was such an arsehole to you...we don’t had the chance to talk to each other about our fight yet…I hadn’t had the chance to apologize...’  
Sloane and Sergeant Maddock came, stood behind Maylin, all three of them were waiting for an answer of the medics. Sloane has put a hand on Maylin’s shoulder and comforted her.  
Vivienne showed them a calming smile. “Agent Félice will be okay. Though she have to rest for a week and someone have to take care of her! And to fight the infection Kihal will have to take some antibiotics.” Sovereign, who stood on Kihal’s other side offered “Leena and I can take care of Kihal. We’ll make sure that she gets the best treatment!”. He mostly said it so see how Maylin will react to his words. Sovereign was still mad at the blue-lilac haired for hurting his best friend so bad. 

After hearing Sovereigns words, Maylin saw red! Her claws and fangs came out, the Snow leopard was visible in her eyes. Growling, the smaller therian walked towards Sov and came to stand in front of him. “She will come with me! I’m her partner and we live together, so I’ll take of her!”. Not backing away from Maylin, Sovereign asked her in disbelief “So you only want to take care of her because she is your partner? Then it’s better if she comes with me, because she is my best friend and I REALLY care for her!”. 

Hissing, Maylin grabbed Sovereign at his jacket in front of his chest, not caring that her claws were out and Sovereigns jacket had now some holes in it. “I’m in love with her!” the blue-lilac haired admitted those words, she knew it was true. All this time I wasn’t sure of my feelings for her. I was so stupid! So fucking stupid...and now I fucked it up. Kihal probably hates me after these harsh words I said to her.’ Suddenly Sovereign smiled and put his hands on Maylin’s, who still held his jacket. “Well, then let me help you take Kihal home to the apartment the both of you share!”

The Sarge gave his okay, so Sovereign carried Kihal to his car and put her carefully on the backseat where Maylin sat and Maylin put Kihal’s head into her lap. Stroking the raven-haired head she thought, ‘I have to tell Kihal about my feelings for her!’. Sovereign started the car and began to drive them home. After 5 minutes, he looked in the mirror. “So, you love Kihal. It took you long enough to realize it!” he teased the smaller therian. “Uhm…” blushing deeply Maylin stuttered “Yes, I’m such an idiot for not realizing it sooner!”.

Looking down on her resting Partner, she continued talking quietly “You know about my past. I haven’t learned what real love is. Of course, I love Hudson like my brother and I love all of you. I thought that my love for Kihal is like a love for a sister. But now, after the fight and seeing her like this...I want more. I’m really in love with Kihal Félice!” Glancing out of the window, Maylin added, “But I fucked it up, Sov. The things I’ve said to her...I can’t forgive myself, saying such hurtful things to Kihal. How could she ever forgive me? She probably hates me. Hell, I hate myself, of course she’ll hate me now!” murmuring the last part of the sentence to herself, a tear escaped Maylin’s left eye and she bit her lower lip. 

-

“Hey.” Sov, pulled the car over to park on the right side of the street. He turned in his seat and took Maylin’s chin between his forefinger and his thump. The bigger therian lifted her head, so she had to look him in the eyes. “Stop it!” he scolded her softly. “Kihal doesn’t hate you! Everything will be okay. When she wakes up, talk to her. Tell her what you feel. You’ll see, the of you will be okay!”. Nodding, Maylin managed to smile. “You’re right. Thank you Sov!”. “No prob!” with a wink, the bigger therian pulled over on the street again.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the apartment of Kihal and Maylin. Sovereign carried Kihal up the stairs and then into the room of the raven-haired. Maylin pulled back the blanket and Sov delicately placed Kihal into her bed. The blue-lilac haired gently pulled the blanket over her sleeping lover. Turning around to Sovereign she asked him if he wanted some tea before he had to leave. Shaking his head the bigger therian declined, his pregnant wife was waiting for him. After they said their goodbyes, Maylin sighed and went to Kihal’s room. Maylin sat down on an armchair beside Kihal, who rested peacefully. Her stomach let out a roar, but she ignored it. 

She knew it would be better to eat something, but the PSTC Blay had given her must be sufficient. Maylin would not leave Kihal’s side! Carefully, she took the raven-haired’s hand and murmured softly, “I’m so sorry…”.  
A while later, around 3am, Kihal began to sleep restless, so the blue-lilac haired sang softly, like she used to do when Kihal had nightmares. 

“Lay down your head and I’ll sing you a lullaby…”. 

After a few seconds, the raven-haired sighed in relief again. Maylin sang until the exhaustion kicked in and she fell asleep herself.   
It was the first time she dreamed of her past, after a long time….

16th April, 1995

Dorian Snow, his wife Ashaya and Maylin went to Disneyland in Paris. Maylin was so excited, she was bouncing. “Mommy! Daddy! I want to drive with the roll’oaster!”. With a chuckle, Dorian lifted Maylin off her feet and put her on his broad shoulders. “Darling, you’re too young for this rollercoaster. You have to be 6 years old, but you’re only 3 years old. I promise, we’ll visit Disneyland again in 3 years and then you can drive with this rollercoaster.” “Okay….can we go to see the castle?”. Ashaya smiled warmly “Of course, love!”

 

They never made it to the castle. Many therians died this day, so did Maylin’s parents. A large human group, called “The Anti-Therian-Pro-Human-Group” had planned a big attack on Disneyland to kill many therians. Ashaya and Dorian Snow were shot in their heads in front of Maylin, who was hiding between a recycle bin and a house wall.

The rest of the family blamed her for surviving, so she was sent to a foster family. But they lost their home and so Maylin was sent to another foster family. The father was an alcoholic and was beating his wife and sometimes Maylin, too. When a neighbour noticed how often Maylin had a black eye, or bruises on the arms, she called the police. They took the silver-haired therian child with them and Maylin came into a new foster family. They were really nice to her but when Maylin was 10 years old, she shifted for the first time into a Snow leopard. She accidentally hurt the Mother with her claws on her left leg and so they kicked her out. Left alone on the street, Maylin would’ve died, if Hudson hadn’t found her….

-

Kihal woke up, she felt heavy and drowsy. She looked around, observed her surroundings. and found her hand being held by Maylin. Her therian partner sat on an armchair next to her, sleeping soundly. The raven-haired turned her head to look at the clock, but it was a bad idea. Her neck and head throbbed in pain and her throat was dry so she groaned in pain. That woke the smaller therian up. As she rubbed her sleep out of her eyes, she felt a light pressure on her hand she covered Kihal’s. Maylin looked up and saw tired, but beautiful two toned eyes. The mint-green shone with relief while the deep-red shone with guilt and sadness.

“Hey, QT”, her voice was hoarse and sluggish. The smaller therian held the raven-haired’s hand tighter, tears of joy fell down on her cheeks as she kissed Kihal’s hand. “Oh my god. I’m so happy you woke up. How are you feeling? How strong is the pain?”, Maylin questioned Kihal overwhelmed. Kihal smiled at the smaller therian, it was the smile that met her eyes, which Maylin loved dearly. “Water would be nice, mate”, Kihal requested, which made Maylin walk to Kihals desk and handed her the cup of water along with her antibiotics.

Kihal took the water with her trembling hands and drank carefully as she sat up. While she gave the smaller therian the empty cup, the raven-haired sighed, ignoring the soreness in her body.The smaller therian rectified the pillows behind the taller therian so that her partner sat straight. The raven-haired reached out her hand to Maylin, who held her hand above hers and led her to her side of the bed. With affection, Kihal held Maylin’s hand firmly. “I have something to tell you, Maylin. I don’t think that it won’t be pleasant for you since it’ll get kind of personal but. I need to get this out of my chest”, the raven-haired continued. “First of all, I’m sorry if I worried you so much, it’s just that… I… I want to protect you with all my might. With all the training I - we have been through, I still felt like I have a lifetime mission, to protect you…”

Maylin felt Kihal’s fingers were shaking, she kept silent and let the raven-haired continue. “When we had our fight, I thought I lost you forever. I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you but I fucked up. I’m really not good at things like this and I must be paranoid but you can leave if you want to, after I told you how I felt”, uneasiness became clearly visible in her voice. Though she looked Maylin deep in her eyes, her face shaded into the brightest crimson color. “Maylin Snow. I would like to ask you to forgive my sins and be my g-gi...girlfriendpleaseIreallyloveyouthanks.” The last part was barely audible for Maylin, but that hadn’t brought her to not hug Kihal tight. “I love you too, Kihal Félice, and I’d love to be your girlfriend. And I’m sorry that I have been an asshat to you!” Maylin cupped the raven-haired’s face with both of her hands as she wiped the tears away that Kihal had left and didn’t realize that she was actually crying and let out a breath she kept in.

“Oh god”, Kihal blurted out, her voice thick from her crying. “I’m so happy right now. I thought that you might hate me forever”. Maylin held her lover tightly in her arms, she couldn’t help but teased her. “And you cry over this? My, my”, that received her a pouting glare and the raven-haired hid in the crook of Maylin’s neck again. “Leme alone, I can do that!”, her whining voice is adorable, the blue-lilac haired thought. She gently pushed her back so that she could see her blushed lover, which made her blush herself. As she held Kihal’s face again, she scooted closer and leaned her face to Kihal and their lips touched. Kihal got startled at first but leaned into the kiss. The kiss was innocent at first but turned into a passionate french kiss. As they parted and observed at each other, completely flushed and let that sink in.

“Ja älskar dig”, Kihal mumbled and Maylin looked at her questionably. Kihal chuckled and grasped both of her lover's hands passionately. “It means I love you in swedish. My deceased mom was swedish and Pa taught me her language. It’s more sluggish but I think those three words have a special meaning for me”, Kihal complied. Maylin smiled brightly and said, “I love you too, Kihal. Always!” Kihal has never been this happy in her life, that her best friend was finally her lover after such a long time. This must be a dream, I bet. This is too good to be true and- “Kihal, you need to lay down and rest. You are not allowed to move much”, Maylin said warmly and pushed Kihal back to bed. Before she could get up, the raven-haired took a hold of her arm and look at Maylin. “Can you please stay at my side?”, the bigger therian pleaded. She watched the smaller therian as she slid next to her bed and held the raven-haired’s head close to her chest. “Of course I can stay here, for as long as you want me to, darling!”, Maylin said warmly. Kihal felt how all the tension in her body faded and her eyes got heavier.

The pills kicked in and it made her drowsy. Kihal hugged Maylin tightly and made approving noises as she drifted back to sleep. Maylin kissed the raven-haired’s head and went to sleep herself. The next thing when she woke up she’d treat Kihal’s wounds and change her bandages. But cuddling with her albino lion therian came first and the blue-lilac haired was more than happy to do that. ‘I can’t believe that this is really happening! I’m so happy, I could explode’. Maylin still couldn’t believe that Kihal was now her girlfriend. Blushing, she thought about the kiss. ‘My first kiss...I never imagined, that my first kiss would be so wonderful!’  
Kihal’s deep breath’s were making the blue-lilac haired sleepy and she fell passed out beside her lover.

-

After the nap, the smaller therian woke up at around 11am. The first thing she did, was to look at her sleeping girlfriend. Putting her hand on the cheek of the raven-haired, she was relieved that Kihal’s skin hadn’t felt feverish. Gingerly, Maylin got out of bed, careful not to wake Kihal. Okay, I’ll make breakfast and then I’ll treat Kihal’s wound. Still on cloud nine, she walked into the kitchen and made pancakes with strawberries. When she saw that they had fresh oranges, the blue-lilac haired pressed the juice out and made fresh orange juice. Vitamin C will be good for Kihal’s health. Placing the plates and the glasses with the juice on a tray, the smaller therian walked back into Kihal’s bedroom. She laid the tray on the nightstand beside the bed, Maylin sat down on the edge of the mattress, right next to the sleeping Kihal. Bending over her, Maylin lightly kissed the raven-haired on her full lips. “Good morning, sunshine.” the blue-lilac haired murmured. 

Slowly opening her stunning two-toned eyes, Kihal saw directly into Maylin’s beautiful eyes. Maylin has such beautiful eyes. Like molten mercury, with cinnamon around the pupils.   
Blushing deeply, when she realized that the smaller therian’s face were just a few inches away from her own, she replied with a murmured “Good morning.” Smiling, Maylin gave her another kiss, longer this time and pushed back. Worry darkened her eyes, when she asked her girlfriend “How are you feeling, love?”

Kihal, now fully awake, sat up with Maylin’s help. “I’m still feeling a bit groggy and the wound is throbbing. The pain goes straight into my head.” the raven-haired admitted. “I made some breakfast. Let me feed you, then you can take another pain killer. And after that, I’ll take care of your wound”. After cutting the pancakes into little pieces, Maylin sat down next to Kihal. Taking one piece of pancake between her forefinger and her thumb, the blue-lilac haired held it to the raven-haired full lips. Lips, she now had the permission to kiss. 

Looking straight into the eyes of the smaller woman, Kihal parted her lips and took the piece of pancake into her mouth. Her lips were closing around Maylin's fingertip. Both of them were turning a bright crimson. Oh my, it's really hot in here, isn’t it? When Kihal finished chewing, the next piece was already in front of her mouth. “Mhm, tastes really good, Maylin.” When the two lover's finished eating, Maylin took the tray back to the kitchen and got the medic kit from the bathroom. Back in Kihal’s room, she has put it on the nightstand and sat down besides her again. “Okay, let me see your wound, darling!”

The raven-haired bent her head to the left and Maylin carefully lifted the bandage. “Your wound is still a bit swollen and a little red, but it’s not bleeding anymore.”, after inspecting the wound, Maylin gingerly cleaned it and put on some fresh salve. At last, she has put a new bandage on it. “Thanks, sweetie!” the bigger therian cupped Maylin’s cheeks with both hands and gave her an innocent kiss. “I would love to take a shower, but I’m not sure if I can do it alone…” the raven-haired admitted. Her body, still covered with bruises, was aching. “Come, I’ll help you, sweetheart.” the smaller therian curled her left arm around the bigger therians waist and carefully helped her lover to stand up. Slowly, they made their way to the bathroom. 

-

Maylin turned herself to Kihal, tugged at her shirt while she looked her in the eyes. “It will hurt a bit but please bear with me?”, Maylin smiled purely. After she received a nod from her girlfriend and she lifted her arms up, Maylin carefully helped her got the shirt over her head. The raven-haired never felt so exposed, unease tickled her nerves. What if Maylin got grossed out because of Kihal’s scars? What if she’s not the type Maylin wished for? Before her panic attack could have kicked in, she felt a tight embrace and a smaller body pressed against her back. Kihal let out a breath she didn’t know she held in. She gave the blue-lilac haired a gentle squeeze on her forearms to continue and she complied.

Maylin pushed Kihal’s sweatpants down and threw them into the basket. Maylin was mesmerized at her girlfriend’s body figure. As she opened her girlfriend’s bra, but couldn’t help herself to ghost her hands on the bigger therian’s back. Kihal’s breath hitched and felt Maylin’s hands tugging down the straps of her bra. She moved her arms down so that the bra dropped down to the floor. Her heartbeat grew faster when her smaller lover got to the last cloth that covered her body. 

Since when breathing became this difficult, she thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Maylin spoke up. “Okay, done. I’ll turn the water on and then you can hop into it”, she said as she literally walked in and switched the shower on. When Kihal got in, she breathed out a satisfied sigh. The heated water on her skin was much appreciated. She rose one eyebrow when she heard the shower door slid open. 

“I wanna wash your back, if you don’t mind”, the smaller therian asked shyly. Blushing, the raven-haired turned her back to Maylin. “I would really appreciate it, sweetie.” She heard a bottle of shower gel went open and a few seconds later, Kihal felt Maylin’s smaller hands on her shoulders. 

Maylin was so nervous...and aroused. Seeing her girlfriend naked in the shower, the water gliding down her curvy, but athletic body, let her heart beat faster. ‘Kihal is so beautiful, like a goddess.’ the blue-lilac haired thought, while she let her hands gliding over her lover's back. When she felt that Kihal still was a bit tense, Maylin began to knead her back, from the shoulders to her lower back. “Oh my god! You have magical hands!” the bigger therian woman groaned and throughout the time, the tension faded. Hearing her lover’s groan, Maylin’s face turned a bright crimson and she felt a fluttering feeling of arousal in her abdomen. 

The gliding sensation of her hands on Kihal’s back was too much, her breathing grew heavier. Oh god. I need to go before I embarrass myself! “Uhm…” searching for words was a bit difficult in her aroused state. “I’ll go in the kitchen and make us some hot chocolate, okay? After you’re done do you want to go back to bed, or do you want me to make the couch ready for an anime marathon?” 

“Sounds good. I can do the rest myself I think. But thanks QT”, Kihal warmly replied. She grasped the soap in Maylin’s hand and squirted some in her hand to wash herself. In that time the smaller therian walked out of the shower and catched some breath as she walked towards the kitchen. She had the urge to touch more of her girlfriend’s body, though her self-restraint got the better mind of her. Still blushing she made some hot chocolate for her and Kihal and set some pillows and a blanket on the couch ready. 

As Maylin walked towards the hot cups of chocolate and prepared some snacks, a bigger frame creeped closer to her body and a warm whisper and deep tone ghosted over the blue-lilac’s ear. “Smells delicious as always, Maylin”, the raven-haired said seductively.

Maylin couldn’t find words and only form short cursing shout-outs. “Bloody fucking! Jesus Christ, Kihal how dare you?!”, she turned around to scold her younger lover as lips touched hers, warm and soft. She felt a tight embrace around her shoulders. “Sorry if I am a burden to you and for the next couple of days. I know I’m not easy”, Kihal mumbled. Worry and guilt covered her eyes and it clenched Maylin’s heart. The older lover cupped the raven-haired’s head with both of her small hands, her thumbs brushed over her tired cheeks. 

She still looked incredibly tired. She smiled when her girlfriend leaned into the touch. She had a really mean idea, but payback is a bitch sometimes. Maylin fondled behind Kihal’s ear and Kihal leaned her forehead on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She lightly scratched the nape of the raven-haired’s neck and caressed the underline of her chin with her nails. ‘Wait for it… Wait for iiit..’ 

The smaller therian heard purring from her ear. Kihal gasped and shot her head up to look at her older lover. “You fiend! You did that on purpose. You know what that does to me!”, Kihal whined, her cheeks flushed deep red and Maylin couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. She poked at Kihal’s nose as she took both mugs and beamed, “Come now. Let’s watch some TV and get cozy. Would you mind and get the snacks? Would be so kind of you, Darling~!” 

Kihal huffed and grabbed the plate of snacks. “You’re so mean, you know that’s my biggest weakness”, the raven-haired pouted. That was so adorable, Maylin thought. Too adorable! They both got comfortable on their big couch, the smaller therian gently pulled Kihal’s head to her chest and covered her body with the huge blanket Kihal’s father gave her.

-

Later that day, after two anime marathons and some laughter and lots of purring the doorbell rang. Just when Kihal got up, Maylin pushed her down gently to the couch again and covered her with the huge blanket. “You don’t have a fever anymore but that doesn’t mean you’re fully healed yet”, Maylin gave her the pointing finger while she walked to the door. “Yes, mom”, the raven-haired smirked into the blanket when Maylin shot her a dirty glare. As soon as the smaller therian opened the door, she couldn’t contain her bright smile. 

“Look who’s here and someone got prettier- wait no. You got uglier than before, mate. What are you doing with yourself?”, Sovereign asked before he got pushed in from Blay. “Wait until I’m healthy enough to join you in the gym, Sov. Then I’ll show you how beautiful I can break your balls and play rope skipping with you dick. I don’t think Leena would need it anymore”, Kihal said warmly and her grin widened as Kihal and Blay couldn’t contain their laughter.

Sovereign and Kihal fought each other with sarcasm and threats as Blay opened his arms for Kihal first, then for Maylin. He was happy to see his working partner happy and relaxed. “I’m happy you’re alright, Maylin. How are her wounds? Does she sleep enough?”, Blay asked the smaller therian with concern. Maylin crossed her arms over her chest and sighed deeply. “Her wounds are getting better and the fever has gone away. Though she does have nightmares couple of times”. 

Their conversation came to a halt when they saw the two bigger therians wrestling on the floor and shouting and laughing over ridiculous facts. “At least I am not the one who’ll sing “HIME HIME” in the shower all fucking day!”, Sovereign laughed out of breath as Kihal gasped in mock horror and made them roll to the floor. “At least I don’t CRY at spanish telenovelas at twelve in the afternoon, you dweeb!” “Fight me, bitch!” “Oh, it’s on, bruh!” They both wrestled again and laughing, out of breath and Maylin just laughed and tried to stop them while Blay just facepalmed at this situation.

“You two haven’t changed one tiny bit, haven’t you?”, Blay teased and that received him a cheerful “Nope” from the two of them. They stopped their fight when the doorbell rang again. Still laughing, Maylin went to the door again and opened it. Before she could say anything, Dex stormed inside, followed by Sloane. The leader of Destructive Delta gave them all an apologetic smile, when Dex stopped in front of Kihal and put his hands on his hips. Sovereign and Kihal immediately stood up while she hid behind her best friend, silently asking for defence. Kihal talked signed her escape plan on Sov’s back while he stared at furious pale-blue eyes. ‘You try to hold him while I try to avoid Sloane and sneak behind Maylin. It’ll work somehow, brother!’ He damn well knew that that was a shitty move and they failed miserably, but they still tried.

He hadn’t known that Kihal pushed him onto Dex and almost stumbled to floor with him. He saw his best friend against Sloane. “Oh shit, a fight between leaders”; Sovereign muttered as He helped Dex up, who only huffed as reply. The raven-haired snailed behind the couch and Sloane stood at the opposite side of the couch. Both their reaction to every move the opposite had done were glorious to watch. Kihal knew she never had a living chance against the older leader until an idea started her. She quickly glanced at Sovereign who stared at her in horror. “Oh god, Sov. I never thought you and Dex were that close to each other”, Kihal gasped in mock surprise.

She never turned his head that fast to Dex, who just stood there being hugged by Sovereign, totally astonished. “Mmh Dex, I never knew you smelled this amazing”, her best friend complied while hugging him tight. Sloane slowly walked over to the two men and Dex fidgeted in Sovereign’s arms, trying to find an explanation. That was her big chance, Kihal thought. Though that was a fatal mistake on her end, instinct caught the better of Sloane and fetched Kihal immediately after she made a run to her girlfriend. 

The raven-haired squaked when they both fell to the floor and laughed when Sloane was slightly out of breath and said, “Can’t fool me that easily, though that move was terrible.” The older therian got up and helped the younger leader to her feet as she immediately snuck behind her girlfriend.

“Sloane, no offense. But your boyfriend is a menace in many ways”, the raven-haired said in full honesty and stared innocently at the two older men, Sovereign stood already next to Blay. That made Sloane laugh and gestured at the couch where everyone sat. Dex’s eyes never left the younger therian, which made her crawl back behind Maylin’s back and hugged her shoulders, looked up with her big two-toned eyes. 

The look of a scared little child who knew it would got scolded. “You! How can you tell me that you’re fine when you were literally bleeding all over and burning? I told you to remind me when you’re hurting. Why did you still kept on fighting?”, the blond male asked out of worry and anger. 

“I was not in pain when we sparred, it only hurt when I got out of the shower. And I got the fever when I killed this hostage keeper. It wasn’t that bad. And I asked you to spar with me because I wanted to. Forgive me Dex. I didn’t mean to make you worry. And I’m sorry Sloane for not saying anything up till now” the raven-haired spoke up in a silent voice and continued. “But due to the fight, I caught an infection on my scar and that’s when I nearly passed out”, she muttered the last words as if she wanted to hide it.

Both Dex and Sloane started to talk when Maylin held her younger lover’s hands and rubbed the tension out of her. “Guys, please! Leave my girlfriend alone and let her breath for a second”, the smaller therian interrupted. The older men gaped at the two female therians, rather at Maylin since Kihal hid her face behind Maylin’s back. “She knows what she did was irresponsible but she didn’t want us to worry, firstly and secondly, she hadn’t endured it when Theta couldn’t work on this case too, just because she got injured by this bastard!” just when Maylin wanted to continue talking, the door bell rang for the third time. 

This time, Blay stood and walked to the door. When he opened the door, Cael and Ash, both with bags in their hands, came inside. There came a wonderful smell out of the bags and for a short time the conversation was forgotten. “CAKE!” Dex jumped at Cael, who made a step to the right and...Dex fell onto to floor. “Ouch!” with a pout, Dex stood up and when he looked at Maylin and Kihal, the realisation kicked in what Maylin had said a few minutes before. “Woah, hold the phone! Did you just said your girlfriend?! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? And how come that we hadn't had a clue?” Ash and Cael were looking confused and Cael asked “What are you talking about? What has happened?” 

All eyes were now on the female therians. Kihal was still hiding her face in Maylin’s neck, so the blue-lilac haired answered with a red face, “Well….uhm...it’s still new. Kihal asked me yesterday if I want to be her girlfriend and of course I said yes!”. After the confession, Dex and Cael were squealing like fanboys. Everyone was talking at the same time “Yeeees!” “How cute!” “Finally!” “Congratulations!” Maylin and Kihal got hugged by everyone and their friends were really happy for them . Soon, they set the table and they all started eating the cakes, Cael and Ash brought. That was when the doorbell rang for the fourth and last time for this evening. In front of the door were the rest of team Delta including Hudson and the rest of team Theta.

It was a really nice evening, with lots of laughter and teasing.   
Around 10pm, the phones of Sloane and Kihal were beeping. Sparks has sent them a picture and informations from one of the rogues, a member of the group who had been responsible for the riots in shopping malls all over the country. “Further informations will be sent to you tomorrow.” -Lieutenant Sparks

Kihal and Sloane sent the picture and the information to their teammates. Maylin opened the picture of the man called Jeffrey Burt. “Oh god!” her face went as pale as porcelain and the phone fell out of her hand, breathing became difficult. This...this can’t be him! Clutching her hands to her chest, the blue-lilac haired was shaking. I can't breathe… Maylin’s vision darkened and the worried vocals of her friends became dull in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, gotta love that cliffhanger (ಠ⌣ಠ)  
> There will be more, but we try as hard as we can to update regularly <3


	5. A Heart of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Both of us are head over heels into final exams and exams in general. but we finally managed to get anotherchapter done! This chapter contains sexual intercourse (Kind.Of.) NSFW and Drama, because I'm a slut for angst HAHAHA. Anyway, I hpoe you guys have fun and enjoy reading, and there may be some spelling mistakes so yeah. Have Fun! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda was/not our intention to write such a long chapter but... When you're in the zone and can't stop and this happens along some spelling mistakes xD. I love to write drama and porn, oh how I love to get my friends all hot and bothered BWAHAHAHAH <3 it might take a little while again to upload another chapter due to college/school/university and other problems, but fear not. We'll update you guys on tumblr. Maylinsnow's tumblr is book-stargirl.tumblr.com and mine is thegermanpanic.tumblr.com <3

“What if she got a heart attack? What if she had a stroke. Blay, will she be alright?” Kihal’s trembling voice was visibly clear, her eyes red and swollen from constant crying over the few hours. It was terrifying for the raven-haired that she had witnessed such a big panic attack from her older lover. She knew that Maylin already had suffered from severe panic attacks but it was the first time she saw a huge one like this - for her it was a big one.

“She’ll be alright, there isn’t a panic attack Hudson had not yet cured, though I think this subject and the man who killed her parents and still very sensitive for her kind heart.The only thing we can do right now is be there for her, especially her girlfriend”, Blay commented and his voice got different at the girlfriend part, which made Kihal smile a little. She wanted to know more about Maylin and her past, but she had been patient all this time, so eventually Maylin would talk to her sooner or later about her past. Though nobody knew of Kihal’s past. How she and her father mentally suffered and how many people she’d already killed, how tainted with blood her hands were.

If Maylin knew that Kihal was a killing machine, a fucking sociopath, the blue-lilac haired definitely left her for her own good. It scared Kihal that Maylin could find out the truth. The only ones who knew about her past was herself, her father, Sparks and Sovereign. That made her realize that she had become the leader of Theta because of Maylin and Sovereign. “Blay”, she couldn’t control her firm tone of his name which made the human male stood upright. The raven-haired laughed from the inside. “Are you here with your car? I have an idea”.

\- 

Maylin slowly woke up with her brother on the side at the edge of the smaller Therian’s bed. She squinted at the clock and realization kicked in, her face turned a bright red color. “Oh my god, Hudson! I’m so sorry I ruined the night”, Maylin glanced at Hudson who held her hand gently and Dex sat at the armchair in front of the two. “Sweetheart, there is nothing you need to apologize for. We know how this affects you. But now we know who the real leader and culprit is and we will do everything in our damn might to stop this guy”, Dex comforted her and Hudson complied, “He’s right. We won’t let him get away and he’ll pay for his sins soon enough.

Maylin’s smile met her eyes which reassured both of the men. Hudson and Dex talked with Maylin for a while and eased her mind until they heard “aawww” and “so cute” from the living room. The blue-lilac haired cocked her head to the side of confusion and looked back at Hudson and Dex. “What’s going on there?” Both males shrugged and rose up from their seated places when they heard cursing and laughter. They walked out of Maylin’s room to the living room just to see Sovereign on the floor, again. And a big albino lion laid on top of him. “For fucking sake, Kihal. You’re fucking heavy, Get off me and you’ll pay for this!” Sovereign whined out of breath.

That received him a heavy paw-slap in the middle of his face and their friend bursted out of laughter. “Oh look, it’s Nala! Simba’s waifu”, Dex blurted out when the albino lion turned her head to him. Dex immediately hid behind Sloane and Ash pushed him away while he gave him a nasty glare. Sloane couldn’t contain his laughter and Cael just snickered and Maylin couldn’t believed her eyes. “Kihal?”, she asked shocked. It’s really rare that Kihal switched into her felid form. Only on “special occasions” she would had transformed.

Kihal got off of her best friend and sat patiently in front of Maylin, to not scare her off. The blue-lilac haired sat on the floor and welcomed her lover with open arms. Kihal’s ears twitched and walked to the smaller therian, bumped her head with Maylin’s lightly as she licked her cheek and let out a soft mewl. When her girlfriend scratched her behind her ears and along her jaw, she purred loudly and it made Maylin chuckle. “Thanks, darling. I feel much better now and you’re so beautiful. Your fur is so silky and shiny” Kihal ducked her head onto Maylin’s collar bone and mewled in embarrassment. Maylin hugged her tightly.

Ash asked the therian couple, though only one could speak right now, “But why isn’t Kihal shifting that much? She is fast as a lion therian, isn’t she?” “As a felid she can climb up high edges and stuff faster but slower when she runs. So she stays in her human form. And in her human form she can control her strength when half of her felid powers are combined with her human powers, however. She gets tired much faster when she shifts and the PSTC needs double of effort as by felids like me, you, Sloane or Cael. We are in our felid form much more often than Kihal, which is like roughly 2 or 3 times in a month.”

“Or she’s just issues of her kind of lion therian form, though they aren’t that rare”, Cael chimed in as he saw Kihal’s ears and tail twitched while she leaned on her older lover. He wanted to ask more but kept his questions behind his mind when Sloane suddenly talked. “Oh my, look at the time. It’s time to leave the two lovebirds alone now and let them recover” All of them called it a day and left the two female therians, they jumped when they hard Kihal’s growl from her room. 

When she walked out of the room she had a bowl of cookies crooked in her arm that Blay left her. Her mind still fuzzy, Sloane held her up and stared her into her eyes, full of fatigue and uneasiness. “You okay?”, Sloane asked carefully and in a quiet tone and he received a tired but responsive nod. The leader continued, “Sparks will send us further information. You still have recovery time but I want you to be fully healed ASAP so we can teach those fuckers a lesson”. Another nod and Sloane smiled, patted Kihal on her head and waved a tired hand at their friends who said their goodbyes. Kihal set the bowl on the kitchen counter and tried to walk to her bedroom. She failed miserably. Thankfully, Maylin grasped her upper body as her younger lover collapsed.

It was kinda difficult to move a 200 pounds heavy therian to her bed. The blue-lilac haired laid next to her, holding her hand when she saw her girlfriend’s chest rising and falling evenly. She smiled into the darkness and fell asleep herself.

-

2am in the morning showed the clock when Maylin woke up shocked by the pained groans and pleadings. She sat up just to see her lover writhing in agony and breathed heavily. Her heart sank when she scooted closer to see tear strains gliding down her temple. “Please...Don’t leave me...please...no please don’t…!” her whimpers grew louder so the blue-lilac haired climbed on top of Kihal, sat on her hips and cupped her younger lover’s face and leaned her forehead against hers. “Kihal”, her voice soft and gentle but it still shook the raven-haired. Her eyes shot open and her breath once grew erratic but calmed down when she saw the face of the smaller therian.

“Maylin”, her voice trembling with fear and exhaustion. Her hands slightly ghosting over Maylin’s, searched for comfort and safety. The smaller therian curled her arms around her younger lover’s waist, her head still on Kihal’s, she didn’t utter a word, she just breathed evenly, easy for Kihal to follow. When Kihal breathed at a even pace with Maylin, she sang the bigger therian a lullaby and wiped her tears away. the raven-haired’s eyes got heavy, hugged her girlfriend firmly and a shivering sigh escaped her mouth. Slowly, Kihal drifted off to sleep again. Looking at her beautiful lion therian girlfriend, the blue-lilac haired thought about what might happened in Kihal’s past. My poor sweetheart. I hope one day, you’ll trust me enough, to tell me about your past. Kissing the bigger therian on the forehead, her thoughts drifted off to Jeffrey Burt. ‘Now I know your name. I’ll find you and after I’m done with you, you’ll begging me to finally kill you!’ 

-

Kihal woke up at around 8 in the morning. She still felt tired and she was really hungry. Her gaze wandered to her sleeping girlfriend, who was curled around her. As if the smaller therian sensed the raven-haired’s gaze on her, she slowly opened her silver-dark brown eyes. “Mhm” with a yawn, the blue-lilac haired stretched her body, when she noticed Kihal’s gaze on her. Beaming brightly at her girlfriend, Maylin hugged the raven-haired and gave her a good morning kiss. 

“Good morning darling”. With a chuckle, the bigger therian returned the hug after the kiss. “Good morning, QT.”. Maylin noticed the bags under Kihal's stunning two-toned eyes. Cupping her cheeks with both hands, she softly stroked the skin under Kihal’s eyes with her thumbs. “If you ever want to talk to me about your nightmares, I’ll be there.” The raven-haired has put her hands on her lover's. “Thanks sweetie.”  
They cuddled for a while, but then Kihal’s stomach let out a loud growl. As her girlfriend's cheeks went pink, Maylin chuckled and got out of bed. “Come on darling, it's time to feed you.”

Sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, the two lovebirds were talking about what they wanted to do today. Maylin insisted that Kihal, who still had some recovery time, should rest and that Maylin would drive to the HQ alone. Kihal on the other side insisted to go with her girlfriend to the HQ. “I’m fine and you know that I always have to do something!” the raven-haired argued. The discussion continued after they showered and in the end, the blue-lilac haired was throwing her hands in the air in surrender. “Bloody lion Therian’s. Always so thick-headed!” Maylin muttered and let her bottom lip jutting out. “But I’m driving!”.

5 minutes later, they sat in Maylin’s metallic-dark violet 68 Mustang Shelby. There weren’t many cars on the street, so the two females arrived at the HQ after 15 minutes. After a bit smalltalk with their team and Destructive Delta, Sparks sent them a message and all of them went to her office. “It’s nice to see you Agents.” Sparks greeted them. 

“I have some new information for both of the teams. We finally found the head of the Ani-Therian-Pro-Human-Group, Jeffrey Burt. The leader himself and the group are officially known for their attacks against therians around the country. We might have some clues on where the group and Jeffrey Burt are hiding/keeping their location at the moment, however. It has yet to be confirmed.”

This arsehole! Jeffrey Burt...you’ll die! having heard his name again and now knowing that he is the fucking leader of the Anti-Therian-Pro-Human-Group, Maylin almost burst out of thirst for action. Kihal and the rest were having a small talk. When her gaze fell on Ash, an idea struck her. “Hey Sim-, uhm I mean Ash...” the blue-lilac haired looked mortified at Ash, who shot her a death glare. Cael, who stood besides Ash started to laugh. Her face turned a bright red and Maylin continued “I’m so sorry. But Dex calls you this all the time and the Lion King was one of my favorite Disney movies when I was younger!” looking at Ash with puppy eyes, Ash let out a sigh. “It’s okay. Do you want something?”. Showing him a bright smile, Maylin nodded. 

“Yup. How about a little sparring session? CQC?”. Ash considered what the smaller therian had suggested. With a shrug he started walking in the direction of the gym and the locker rooms. “Let’s go!”. “Yay”. Before the blue-lilac haired followed the bigger Therian, she told Kihal where she and Ash would going. With a sparkle in her beautiful two-toned eyes, the raven-haired cheered “Give him hell, babe!”. While Ash and Maylin changed their clothes in the locker room, their teammates gathered in the gym around the ring. Team Delta and Theta gathered at the changing room when both Maylin and Ash - already changed into comfortable gym clothes - walked out of the locker room and met in the sparring ring.

“Show her what you got, cabron!”, Letty cheered from the outer ring while James shouted excited, “Knock ‘im out, Seniora! I know you can do it.” Both teams applauded for each of the members. “I already have a bad feeling about this…”, Hudson mumbled and Blay grunted in appreciation. Ash’s grin grew wide as he warmed himself up, his tone spoke enthusiasm and pride. “You know I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a woman so I hope you’re better prepared”. Maylin smirked as she tightened her fighting gloves and taunted the older therian. 

“I would be mad if you give me even the slightest open spot of handicap!” When they heard the first bell they got into position, at the second bell Maylin charged at Ash. The lion therian thought Maylin would attack him with a punch but got caught at the inside of his left knee where he had to crouch down and groaned at the shockwave of pain he received. The blue-lilac haired backed away quickly and dashed to tackle him. Ash reacted immediately and made a roundhouse kick a bit too high and his heel clashed at the smaller therians face in which the kick was so strong, she literally flew away.

Ash tensed, wide eyed at the smaller therian who just laid on the floor and haven’t moved an inch. The others gasped and a couple of them covered either their mouths or their faces. Ash stood up and approached Maylin when he saw Kihal straightened an arm out, it confused the bigger therian at first but he stood still. Kihal’s gaze wandered from Ash to Maylin. The raven-haired put her arm down and kept her eyes on her girlfriend. “Get up.” Her voice was the one of a leader and a bit of a commander.

The blue-lilac haired groaned in pain by the time she got up. Kihal had a grin on her face when Ash looked at her and he looked back at Maylin who stared at him, the right corner of her bottom lip split open. Hudson was horrified by his sisters’ open lip. Though Maylin’s energetic voice hadn’t waver yet. “Ash, I can continue”, she said easily. The older man complied and they both went into position again. Maylin got to charge again and aimed at his upper body. She evaded his power grip, jumped on his knee with her right foot, grasped the back of his head and knee-kicked him in his face and he fell on his back as Maylin jumped back in defense. She jogged right to him and gave him a hard blow on his left side of his ribs with her elbow.

-

The fight went on for about 10 minutes until the final bell ring and both teams cheered for their member. Ash ended up having a bruised rib and a bloody nose while Maylin had a split lip and a black eye, both grinned like idiots to each other and their team. Kihal took the first-aid kit and cleaned her older girlfriend to treat her with bandages while Cael did the same with Ash. “You did well, QT”, the raven-haired whispered, only audible for Maylin to which her cheeks flushed and smiled shyly. “Thank you, darling! Hearing you say ‘Get up!’ gave me the strength to continue. The fight really has made me feel good!” the smaller therian whispered back. After Cael and Kihal were done with treating their lovers wounds, Ash and Maylin shook hands. “Well done!” Ash smiled at the younger therian and ruffled her hair. Beaming brightly, the blue-lilac haired said cheerfully “Thanks Ash! You did really well, too!” It’s amazing what Cael’s love did to Ash. I never thought I would see his smile! 

“Hey Guys! Who wants to come with me and Sloane to bar Dekatria tonight?” Dex asked into the round. Looking at her younger girlfriend, Maylin waited patiently for Kihal to decide if they would go, or not. Nodding, Kihal whispered “Okay. But I’m not sure how long I can stay.” Putting her hand to Kihal's cheek, the smaller woman spoke with a soft voice “It’s okay, sweetheart! Just one word from you and we’ll head home immediately!” Trusting Maylin, Kihal whispered “Okay.” Maylin and Ash showered quickly and then they all met outside of the HQ. They decided to call cabs, so everyone had the opportunity to drink.  
Arriving at bar Dekatria, they put a few tables together. Bradley greeted them warmly.

As usual, Dex ordered half of the menu in a therian-sized portion while the others had some light snacks and their beers. Kihal was on meds so she just ordered pepsi, Maylin on the other hand asked Bradley for a Gin Tonic. Her lover and her friends literally just gaped at her. “You know, you just ordered alcohol, right?”, the raven-haired asked her bluntly as she sipped her pepsi without looking at the smaller therian. “Excuse you! I think I am old enough to know what alcohol is”, Maylin protested before Sovereign and James replied in sync loud enough for all to hear. “With non-existent alcohol tolerance.” 

Kihal choked on her drink after her crew bursted out in laughter. “You all are a bunch of freaking piss-bunnies”, the blue-lilac haired pouted and blushed at the time she took her first big sip of her drink. The raven-haired gently took her girlfriend’s head to place a kiss on her temple as an apology. Kihal was glad that her friends could relax a bit. She excused herself to get another glass of her favorite soft drink as she saw Bradley already handed her a new glass. Kihal felt that someone watched her intently, she looked at Bradley to ask from which direction the person approached. He abruptly tilted his head to the left, and Kihal nodded as she felt the presence that watched her sat next to her.

“Hey there, I don’t see you that often here. Are you new?” Kihal casted a side glance at the person to her left just to see a woman with bright blonde hair and thick make-up. Must be in her mid twenties. High-class rich kid and probably swinging both ways. Probably easy to fuck, too. The raven-haired gave the female human a small smile and started to talk. “Well, not that new. But I don’t go outside often.” “Aww, what a shame. You’re so pretty and yet you don’t go out that much. And here I thought you’re a party lion”, she spoke in a pitiful tone which made Kihal snort, out of the human female’s stupidity. Though Kihal’s natural instincts - more her eyes - scanned the blonde woman from head to toe. Her cup-size must have been E or F, her body well defined but very thin and her skin tanned.

Maylin had her drink empty for a while now, and she observed her younger lover being approached by some blonde fake barbie chick. Her temper grew remarkably thin. She rose from her seat, slightly tipsy and walked over quietly. The blue-lilac haired handed her empty glass to Bradley and went back to Sov and the rest of her family when she heard a high-pitched laughter. Maylin’s feral half nearly erupted out of her when she caught the human female touching her girlfriend.  
Her manicured nails slithered against the raven-haired’s purple fleur de saints tattoo on the left side of her neck while her other hand touched the shoulder. Maylin completely lost it, she stomped over and grabbed Kihal’s wrist and glared at the human female. “Sorry, Barbie. But this beautiful bloody piece of fine art is my girlfriend and I’d like you to keep your hands off of her before bones get broken.” Maylin literally growled at the blonde, who escaped the smaller therian’s death glare. She turned her head to her younger girlfriend, utterly pissed that she even talked to this woman. “And you! Can you do me a favor and not flirt around while I’m here? I’m your bloody girlfriend and you only belong to me!”

Kihal just stared at Maylin, in shock and disapprovement. She held a hand in front of Maylin’s face. “Whoa there, friend. I think you might need to slow down. I didn’t flirt with her one bit and she came to me and hit on me, not the other way around. And second of all, you’re drunk as hell so I think we call it a day-”, Kihal got caught off when her older lover pulled her into the hall in an empty room, where mostly furniture stood in. The blue-lilac haired locked the door from the inside and pushed Kihal into a couch. Kihal looked slightly pissed and held her hands up in defeat. “Look, Maylin. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, but you’re dead ass drunk and this room is not the perfect place to talk it out.”

Kihal opened her mouth and tried to say something when her lips got sealed with her girlfriend’s. The kiss was fierce and much more powerful than the last kisses they shared at each other. Maylin pushed Kihal down, her head met the the arm pillow from the couch they occupied themselves in. Kihal’s face turned bright red as her older lover slid her tongue inside her mouth, wrestling for dominance, pulling and sucking it. Maylin licked Kihal’s bottom lip, and nibbled on it as she slid her hands under the lion therian’s shirt, and grabbed her full boobs which made her gasp and moan at the same time.

“You’re mine, Kihal”, Maylin groaned into the raven-haired’s ear and she shuddered at the sudden heat. Maylin felt pride and need rushed further in her veins when she moved her hands on Kihal’s upper body, every touch, every pinch and rough handling made her choking for air. She whimpered Maylin’s name, her hands clutched her older lover’s shoulders. Maylins hands felt incredible and let her completely brainless. Kihal hadn’t realized that Maylin sat on her heels between her legs. Maylin opened Kihal’s bra from the front clip, leaving her chest completely open to her. The raven-haired whined at the loss of warmth and covered her chest of the sudden coolness.

The blue-lilac haired removed the bigger therian’s wrists and held them over her head, stared at her two-toned eyes, which are filled with need and affection. Her caramel-skin flushed in a pinkish-red. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart”, Maylin’s words were barely a whisper, and she sank her head down to her girlfriend’s chest, inhaled the scent after she kissed her right boob and took her nipple into her mouth. With the other hand she gently massaged the other boob and tweaked the other nipple with both her forefinger and thumb. Kihal arched her back, her hips bucked at the touch.  
She cried out and tried to move her arms but they’re being held tightly by Maylin’s grip. Kihal once told Maylin that her erogenous zones are her breasts. But there is one more, which was intensely sensitive. Maylin moved her free hands down from her boob she held to her ribs, over to her belly and inside her hipster-panties. Her hand ghosted over Kihal’s mound and Kihal’s breath hitched, her whole body squirming and writhing under her touch. She moved her hips so she felt any kind of friction in her lower body. Maylin slid her finger inside Kihal and collected the wetness, slid up and circled her wet finger over the raven-haired’s clit.

Kihal’s back arched entirely off the couch, her legs wide open for better access for her girlfriend. Kihal was dangerously close already, she moaned Maylin’s name and her breathing became ragged and heavy. Maylin knew that her younger girlfriend was on edge and wetted another finger and gave some pressure on her clit before she picked up her speed and circled faster. She kissed Kihal deeply as the raven-haired’s orgasm hit her hard. Maylin rode it out for Kihal and went slower as her girlfriend’s climax made her body quiver, completely over-sensitive. She took her hand out of Kihal’s pants and sucked on her fingers, and moaned at the taste of her girlfriend.

Kihal felt limp, her half lidded eyes stared at Maylin, and concentrated on evening her breathing again. Her older lover helped her putting on her bra again and wiped her off. Maylin pulled Kihal close to her, her gaze too intense for the albino lion therian. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet, because there will be more when we get home and I will make you rest for a couple of days”, the smaller therian whispered deeply into the raven-haired’s ear. Maylin stood up first, got out of the room and met her friends and told them that their team leader didn’t feel too well and that she rested in a spare room. When she picked Maylin up and drove home, she hadn’t even hesitated to strip her younger girlfriend.

They moved to Kihal’s bedroom and Kihal laid in the middle of her bed as Maylin stripped too, and sat between Kihal’s legs again. She smiled warmly at Kihal, and eased any tension away she had by massaging her whole body. That part was very intimate for both of them and for Kihal having her real first time with her lover she longed for years. The blue-lilac haired leaned closer to her younger lover and kissed her passionately, whispered sweet nothings to her that flustered her every time since the first time they met. Kihal grunted in embarrassment and hid her face when she felt delicate warm hands over her own. “No, darling. Please don’t hide your face. You’re so beautiful and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Always. Forever”, Maylin replied warmly and brushed her tears away with both of her thumbs and had the urge to kiss her again. “I love you too, QT”, Kihal’s voice was thick with tears and emotions she kept for so long but finally said them out loud.

Maylin’s smile met her beautiful mercury-silver-brownish eyes and kissed Kihal again. Deeper, hungrier and with all of her feelings for her younger lover. She dove lower as she massaged the raven-haired’s boobs again, kissed her mound and dug her mouth into her girlfriend’s sex. Kihal’s high-pitched breathing echoed in the room as she grabbed both sides of her pillow her head laid on, she arched her back and spread her legs for Maylin wider. Maylin inserted two fingers easily, pushed them in and pulled them out in a slow motion as the tip of her tongue moved on Kihal’s clit in circular motions. Kihal’s hips moved on their own while her whole body shook and quaked in intense pleasure, her moans and cries got louder at every minute. Kihal looked down at her girlfriend between her legs, her eyes filled with lust and hunger for more. “Maylin, please. I need…” Kihal moaned out loud to the smaller therian, who found the special spot inside Kihal that made her squirm and shudder.

The raven-haired laid her one hand on her older girlfriend’s head, stroked her hair away from her face gently. That motion meant she is close again, so Maylin moved her hand to her opening and went with the same pace she pleasured the lion therian. When both of them hit their climax, they cried out loud, not caring if anyone heard them. Kihal’s breathy moans and trembling body would be a thing Maylin never grew tired on. Maylin moved their legs into a scissor position and Kihal whined, her body shook from her third orgasm. “Maylin, wait! I just came repeatedly, let me calm down first”, Kihal pleaded but her lips already got sealed and weeped when the smaller therian grinded both of their sex together, the slick friction made it more excessive.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not done yet. I need more of you. I’ll promise I make your favorite breakfast”, Maylin breathed heavily and smiled at Kihal’s horrified expression. She dug her face into the crook of the raven-haired’s neck and moved again. A gasping moan escaped Kihals mouth as she held her older girlfriend and shivered from hyper-sensitivity. “Maylin, I’m going to die. Ohmigohd…” Kihal forgot the count of orgasms she and her girlfriend had, the only thing she knew was that Maylin slept on her and her arms around Kihal’s waist, both of them more than satisfied.

-

The next morning was beautiful, it was 9am in the morning and as usual, Maylin woke up first. The first thing she did was to look at her still sleeping girlfriend, a warm feeling was blooming in her chest. Images of the sex with Kihal were flashing before her eyes. Oh my god! That...that was the best first time I could’ve ever imagined! Wait, how is someone called who had sex, but the hymen is still intact? blushing deeply, the blue-lilac haired started to giggle at her thoughts and quickly pushed her face into a pillow so she wouldn’t wake Kihal. The motion of her head made the smaller therian let out a groan. Crap, my head is bursting. Why on bloody earth did I ordered alcohol?! Fucking piss-bunnies! I’m probably the only British in the world who has a non-existent alcohol tolerance.

Kihal woke up when she heard Maylin’s giggle, followed by a groan. “Maylin are you okay?!” worried, the raven-haired sat up, letting out a groan herself. Between her legs, she felt a burning sensation. When Maylin had pushed her fingers inside of Kihal, she had taken Kihal’s virginity. It had hurt, but it was worth it. I still can’t believe it. After such a long time loving her secretly, my dreams have come true.  
Maylin turned her face towards Kihal with another groan. “Please shoot me the next time I want to drink alcohol! Bloody hell, is my head still attached to my body? It feels like my head is already exploded!”  
“Aww, poor sweetheart” with a soft chuckle the raven-haired put her legs out the bed and stood. 

She brought her girlfriend some painkillers and a glass of water. After the first steps Kihal flinched. Damn, I’m really sore.  
The bigger woman returned and handed Maylin the painkillers and the glasses of water. “Thank you so much, darling.” After Maylin downed the pills and the glass was empty, she sat down besides her lover, but couldn’t hide her flinch. Carefully sitting up, Maylin put a hand on Kihal's cheek. “Darling? What is wrong?” she asked concerned. Blushing deeply, the raven-haired avoided Maylin's gaze and talked quietly. “I’m a bit sore at certain parts of my body…” 

“Oh my god! Did I hurt you?” the blue-lilac haireds eyes widened in horror and the blood was rushing out of her face. Inhaling deeply, Kihal finally looked Maylin in the eyes. “I...uhm...I was...I was still a virgin.” she admitted. “Oh my god Kihal! I’m so terribly sorry! Oh god, I have hurt you!” the blue-lilac haired looked mortified. “I think I’m gonna be sick!” jumping out of the bed, Maylin made a dash towards the bathroom, the headache was forgotten. Bending over the toilet, the older lover lost what was in her stomach. When she was done she flushed the toilet and found Kihal standing next to her, gently rubbing her back. The bigger therian gave her a cloth to wash her face and a glass with mouthwash. “Thanks, dear.” Maylin whispered hoarsely and gurgled the mouthwash and cleaned her face. Gathering all her courage Maylin looked Kihal into her beautiful eyes. “I’m so sorry Kihal!” she apologized. “Hush! It's okay”, pulling her smaller lover into her embrace, Kihal whispered into Maylin's ear. “You don’t have to be sorry! I’m glad that it was you who took my virginity! Yes it has hurt a bit, but what came after was wonderful! You gave me so much pleasure, QT.”  
Kihal pulled away and demanded with a chuckle, “Now I want the breakfast you promised me!”

Maylin laughed wholeheartedly at her girlfriend and kissed her on her full, natural nude lips. She stood up and handed Kihal a towel and pointed to the shower. “Alright, alright. I’ll make your breakfast and you’re freshen up a bit.” Maylin had put some clothes on and walked to the kitchen and picked out the ingredients she needed. Whole grain french toast and organic scrambled eggs with freshly pressed orange juice. By the time Maylin finished preparing the food, Kihal walked out of her room, with only a loose shirt and underpants on. Maylin laid the plates on the couch table and approached her younger girlfriend, her hands gently caressing Kihal’s hips. “Are you okay? You want some medicine?” Maylin asked, uneasiness clearly audible.

As she knew what Maylin searched for, Kihal’s smile met her eyes and Maylin’s heart skipped a beat. She never got tired of that smile. The smaller therian earned a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and then on her mouth. Kihal’s mouth tasted like mint and her skin smelled like aloe-vera and fresh cotton, same for her hair. When the melody on the radio changed into something more sensual Kihal’s grinned wickedly at Maylin and Maylin just groaned. “Really? Tango?” “Babe, it’ll be fun. Trust me and just follow my lead, by that time the food can cool off. It’s too hot anyways”, Kihal beamed at her girlfriend who blankly just stared at her. “You always eat your breakfast cold.” “Damn right I do.”

When the beat got a pace faster, the raven-haired grabbed Maylin’s left hand gently and held it up higher while she placed her other hand to the smaller girlfriend’s waist. Maylin put her hand on Kihal’s left upper arm. Kihal lead both of them to a swaying motion at first her eyes focused on the blue-lilac haired. When they turned, Maylin felt like she was on cloud nine, followed every single step Kihal made. She remembered back when they were kids, Kihal either danced with Samael or Sovereign. Her heart swelled at the memories and how good Kihal danced, how she both mastered the female and male role in couple dances.

Maylin snapped out of it right after the light drop when the music ended. Kihal stared and observed Maylin and flushed at her intense staring. The blue-lilac haired couldn’t stop herself and kissed her younger girlfriend and stood up again. “Come now and eat your breakfast. After that you have to go to Hudson and let your cicatrice checked up”, Maylin requested. Kihal replied with an approved hum as she munched on her breakfast. You’re never gonna change, do you. Maylin chuckled and ate her breakfast as well. After they had their breakfast they changed into their uniforms and headed to the HQ. Kihal greeted everyone on her team and Sloane’s team, more like a hippie rainbow family, Maddock always said. She walked straight to Hudson’s lab and tried to knock at the door, but tensed when realization kicked in. She knew that Hudson had adopted Maylin but still. Oh god. I had sex with his sister! What do I do?! What if he kills me?! “You know, the door is also automatic sliding door, you could’ve just go in.” Kihal yelped and turned to see Hudson smiling and slightly confused. “I figure you want your scar checked? Then let’s go in, shall we?” the wolf therian asked. The words stuck in her throat and just strolled inside his medic room.

She sat on a bed and took her jacket off as Hudson approached her. The raven-haired turned her head to the left side and Hudson opened the bandaid, examining the cicatrice. In the meanwhile, Kihal only concentrated on breathing and barely batted an eye. She tensed up again as Hudson spoke calmly. “Your scar has healed perfectly. You only need some liquid and fresh air and the rest will regenerate itself.” The raven-haired let out a breath she hadn’t known she kept it in. Kihal put her jacket back on and grabbed the recipe, turned on her heel and said her appreciation towards him. She nearly got out of the medic room as Hudson’s voice lit up. “Kihal, thanks for taking care of my sister. She may has temper but she is really happy to have someone like you. I’m glad you two got together. Oh, and Maylin’s scent’s incredibly strong on you, so watch out for the people who had their eyes on either you or Maylin. But good luck anyways.”

Kihal opened her mouth but nothing useful came out. Her face flushed crimson and just walked out when she heard Hudson chuckling when his boyfriend came in. To let off some steam she went to the training room and Sloane caught her, sniffing on her hair. “You smell like Maylin. Congratulations, hun.” Sloane’s smile grew wide and laughed when Kihal pushed him away. “Oh my god, can you not?! It was already embarrassing at Hudson’s lab”, Kihal huffed and pouted, putting her hands on her hips. Sloane hugged the younger therian and offered her some training. “How about I’ll show you some special moves you could use against bigger opponents. Since you’re very agile I know you can learn the moves fast. And I’ll get you cookies.” Kihal grinned and threw her jacket to the bench, her eyes beamed with energy. “Okay deal. But I want the cookies with ginger and organic chocolate” “I know, now move your ass to the mat and let’s get started. We have to be prepared for our major mission soon” 

Kihal nodded and warmed herself up. She was strong enough to knock big men out, but she needed to get stronger. To protect the love of her life. She know that Maylin wants Jeffrey Burt dead, but the group would have been her meal. She couldn’t wait to strangle every one of them and slice them alive. She knew her past chased her back. She knew the consequences. She just hoped that Maylin won’t be terrified by her past. Her past of being a mortal sociopathic killing machine, who killed more than thousands of people. Soon she would talk about her past to Maylin. Foremost she had to train to protect and cherish her girlfriend, even at her dying breath she crossed over corpses, just keeping Maylin safe was reason enough she lived on.

\- 

In the meantime, Maylin went to the office of Blay and James. Knocking on the door, the blue-lilac haired stepped inside. “Hey Señora! It’s nice to see you!” smiling brightly, James came towards her and pulled her into an embrace. “Uh, hey James! It’s nice to see you too!” Maylin returned the hug and then pulled back. “Uhm…do you know where Blay is? I need to talk to him.” “Si, he went to the canteen to grab something to eat. He’s probably still there!” the human male answered. “Is everything okay?” Nodding, Maylin gave him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I just…need someone to talk to. But it’s nothing bad, so don’t worry!” the blue-lilac haired kissed his cheek. “See you later, be good!” with this words she turned and made her way to the canteen. I should probably talk with Hudson…but OMG! I can’t talk with my brother about sex! NOPE. Not gonna happen! At this thoughts, her face was burning.

Arriving at the canteen, the blue-lilac haired groaned. Fucking piss-bunnies! Why on earth is the canteen always crowded when I’m here? Are you kidding me?! With a sigh, Maylin went through the crowd and she searched for Blay. After a few steps someone grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back against a hard chest and the person was sniffing at her. What the bloody hell? Maylin made a fist and turned around with all her power. While she turned around she swung her fist in the attempt to hit wherever this asshole was. Her fist was caught in the large hand of an Agent, which she doesn’t know personally. Maylin’s gaze wandered to the neck of the Agent. Bloody hell! I’m fucked! The Agent was a Bear Therian! “What do you want from me?! Let go!” the blue-lilac haired struggled and tried to free herself from his iron grip.

“Well, well. What do we have here? I can smell Agent Fèlice on you. The scents of you two together are delicious! What would you think about a threesome?” Seriously?! “How about you let go of me, otherwise you’ll find yourself in great pain!” not wanting to make a scene, Maylin gave him one last chance. Just as she wanted to start punching the hell out of this arsehole, she saw Dex, Calvin, Hobbs and Blay standing behind the bear Therian, all of them looking really pissed. “Hey Asshole! How about you take off your hands off Agent Snow?!” Dex snarled and Maylin couldn’t hide her smirk. Agent Asshole turned with an unimpressed grunt, but when he saw them standing there, the bear Therian almost shit himself. Letting go of Maylin like she was set on fire, he stuttered an apology and ran away. “Fucking Asshole!” Dex shouted after him before his gaze was on Maylin. “You okay?”

 

Blay was already on her side and held her wrist in his gentle hands, the medic in him took over. Calvin and Hobbs were watching her worriedly and Hobbs made a motion to her wrist. “I’m fine. Thank you guys!” the blue-lilac haired said with a reassuring smile. Blay was fussing about her wrist and that she would get bruises on it when she doesn’t put ice on it, so Maylin let Blay drag her to a chair and sat down while he went to grab an ice pack. After years of working with him, she knew it would be better to give in whatever Blay thought it would be right. The first times she dared to protest…well, she ended up tied on a chair while he took care of her. Calvin, Hobbs and Dex sat down beside Maylin. Hobbs whispered something to Cal and Cal began to grin widely. “Hobbs says that you smell of Kihal. It’s about time!“ „Whooot! Finally!“ Dex was bouncing on his chair and Hobbs gave her two thumbs up. At this moment, Blay returned and put the icepack on her wrist, before he smiled warmly at the younger woman. “I’m glad that you found someone, who loves you with all her heart, sweetheart!” “Yeah…well…uhm….” Stuttering, Maylin was red from head to toe. OHMYGOD! This isn’t happening. I only wanted to talk to Blay….

„Was it good?“ Dex asked with a smirk, the rest of them watching her expectantly. “Piss off! I’m not answering that!” Can someone shoot me, please? Her friends were laughing their asses off. Arseholes! Just when they continued to talk, their phones went off with a message from Sparks to come into her office in 10 minutes…

10 Minutes later, Maylin’s and Dex’s friends arrived shortly after their leader showed up. Freshly showered and light marks on their skins. Sparks tapped something on her keyboard after she lifted her head and studied both teams. Kihal new this look. This couldn't be good. Sparks rose from her seat and neated her white dress-coat. “Agents, I hope you are prepared for war”, Sparks’ voice held a fuming and angry tone but continued. “We found Jeffrey Burt and the coalition and also tracked the group he leads. I’m telling you here that this won’t be an easy mission. We might or might not lose comrades close to us but we will fight with our last breath to protect us and the team. Agent Brodie, Agent Félice, I want your team to be ready at 1100pm and the national park. From there on we’ll move to his hideout.” Kihal spoke up and asked Sparks. “How high is the percentage to be ambushed and fall into a trap by someone like Jeffrey Burt?”

“The risk is 60/40. But remember I don’t want you to take any risks that costs the life of any of us. Further instructions are being followed later on. Destructive Delta, Theta Ambush, Dismissed.” With that, both teams gathered at the office of Maylin and Kihal and planned their moves and tactics. Maylin didn't seem to notice but Kihal observed her, concern grew wider at any minute. She really had the urge to suspend her from this mission, but her instincts were always right. So she just kept silent and listened to both teams. Maylin turned her head to her younger girlfriend. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” When Maylin looked at Kihal’s eyes, she shuddered. The usual warm and comfortable eyes filled with love are ice cold and bloodthirsty. Maylin held her breath and Sloane, Ash, Sovereign and James turned around after Dex and Cael. Everyone turned to stare at the albino lion therian.

Oh no. Sovereign knew this look. He knew better than to stop his best friend and leader when she looks like this. Kihal stepped close to Maylin and hadn’t dared looking away. “Maylin. I am asking you one single question and answer me truthfully. Are you prepared for the battle?” “What? Of course I am prepared, Kihal. What else-”, The blue lilac haired got interrupted abruptly as Kihal held her hand up. “That’s not what I meant. I am asking you if you’re prepared to actually kill someone and not in the nicest way. I am asking you if you’re ready to taint your hands with blood from your enemy”, Kihal stepped close to Maylin, who fell silent. Cael tried stepping into the conversation but Ash got a hold of him. When Maylin hadn’t utter a single word, Kihal walked past her. “If you don’t have an answer I’ll tell Sparks to suspend you from this mission. I need my team to be focused and will not hesitate any longer to kill anyone.” Just as Sloane started walking after her, he didn’t realized that Maylin actually ran after Kihal. The raven-haired turned around and got pushed down on the floor, their friends held their breath and Kihal blankly eyed her girlfriend. Her feral side got the better of her, her claws digging into Kihal’s throat and her fangs clearly visible.

“You dare try to sit me on a bench and by the love of god, even if you’re my girlfriend I’ll bloody teach you a lesson. Believe my words when I tell you that I will kill this fucker then I kill him, and nobody else!” Maylin rose her voice at Kihal, and Kihal just hugged her and stood up while she patted the head of her older lover. “That’s the answer I wanted to hear. It won’t be easy, but we are all here to help you.” Kihal chuckled when her older girlfriend pouted but her gaze went to the spots on her throat. Shit, why am I so stupid?! Her scar just healed and I’m giving her new wounds!

The raven-haired smiled warmly at her smaller girlfriend and covered her throat with her hand. “Guys, I think we’re done here?”, she asked out of the blue. Everyone laughed and got their coats to head home. Sovereign grabbed Kihal by her arm and pulled her into a dark corner, his voice barely a whisper away. “You didn’t wince.” “What?”  
“You. Did. Not. Wince. Kihal. Maylin just pierced through you and normally when you see yourself covered in your own blood or you temperature's rising, you’re supposed to give a sign of pain, and you didn’t do it right now.” Oh shit. “Anyone noticed?” Kihal asked distressed. Her best friend let out a deep sigh. “No, Ki. Only james and I did but you have to be careful next time. Since you haven’t told anyone yet. Gladly the scratches healed.” The jaguar therian held his friend in his arms tightly. Kihal hugged him back and raised her head and looked at Sovereign. “You need to go home, Sov. I’ll take Maylin home and when the time’s right, I’ll tell her everything from my past next to my “exceptions” i have.”

“Okay. Take care, Ki. This Jeffrey bastard might be around, I somehow can feel it”, Sovereign said and Kihal nodded. Both headed to their friends. As Kihal walked to Maylin, the smaller therian turned around and hugged the raven-haired tight. “I’m so sorry, Kihal. I always end up hurting you in any kind of way!” Maylin whined when she felt soft lips against her own. The kiss was unrushed and passionate, full of warmth and comfort Maylin missed just now. “C’mon cutie, let’s drive home. I’m incredibly tired. And I want to snuggle”, Kihal murmured into Maylin’s ear which made her blush and smile at the same time.

Before they got into Kihal’s car, Maylin stopped walking and stared at her younger girlfriend. “Shit, I forgot something really important! I’ll be right back, love!” Kihal waved her away and sighed as she climbed into her car and started her engine. She drove out of the parking lot and held near the Thirds HQ. At this moment, it all happened way too quickly. Kihal had her sight on Maylin, who looked worried and then a truck drove closer than allowed to her space and suddenly the car crashed with another one and flipped over. She needed to chase after the truck but she stuck in her car, her consciousness faded leisurely. The last thing she heard were screams from people, cries and her name being yelled. Probably from Maylin and her father. Fuck. This is bad.

-

Maylin hurried towards the HQ, not wanting to make Kihal wait long. She was almost in front of the door, when Samael, Kihal’s father, opened the door and came outside. Uh-oh…he probably smells that I’ve had sex with his daughter. Oh god, he’ll kill me! Bullocks! The blue-lilac haired stopped in front of him and gave him a shy smile. “Hello, Sir! It’s nice to see you again!” “Maylin, it’s nice to see you, too! How are you?” Samael smiled gently at the smaller therian. Just as she wanted to answer, a cold shiver ran over her spine. “KIHAL!” Spinning around, Maylin ran as fast as she could back to Kihal. Since she was a little child, she sometimes knew things before they actually happened. Like, when she was 13 years old, Hudson and herself were decorating the house for Christmas and Hudson wanted to put the plug of a light chain into a socket, she suddenly screamed at him to stop. After they checked the cable, they saw that the cable was damaged, probably from a mouse.

Maylin learned to trust her feelings and she knew that something bad would happen to Kihal. Oh god, please don’t let anything happen to her! Samael was running behind her, highly alerted. The both therian’s stopped short, when they saw a black-silver truck who drove right into Kihal’s car…In slow-motion, Kihal’s car flipped over and stopped after a few metre while the Truck escaped. The driver of the Truck was Jeffrey Burt.  
Samael and Maylin both screamed Kihal’s name and they ran to her. Alarmed by the loud crash, Agents came running out of the HQ, including Destructive Delta and Theta Ambush.  
“No, Kihal! No no no!” Tears streamed down Maylin's cheeks, while she was on her knees, besides the driver door. Samael and the blue-lilac haired were trying desperately to get the door open, but it was stuck. The passenger door was stuck too. Team Destructive Delta and Theta Ambush were helping but nothing worked and Kihal was laying there, unconscious, blood streaming down her face.

After it seems like an eternity, the Ambulance and the Fire Department arrived. Kihal’s father took hold of Maylin’s hand and stood, taking the smaller therian with him. “Come, let them do their work…” he said with a broken voice, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dragging his daughter's girlfriend to the side, Samael tried to be strong, but his emotions broke free. He cried and screamed and Maylin pulled him into a tight embrace and took most of his weight, because Samael’s legs were shaking so badly. I have to be strong for him. Most of their friends and teammates were having tears in their eyes. “Kihal is strong. She’ll be okay!” the blue-lilac haired whispered into Samael’s ear.  
Minutes passed away and finally the firefighter were able to free Kihal and then the paramedics took over. Seeing her girlfriend lying there unconscious, broke Maylin's heart into thousand little pieces. When the paramedics rolled the gurney with Kihal on it into the Ambulance, they allowed Samael and Maylin to drive with them. Team Delta and Theta promised, to be right behind them. 

During the drive Maylin hold Kihal's hand, while Samael was stroking his daughter’s hair. Soon they arrived at the hospital; Kihal was rolled away, Maylin and Samael had to wait in the waiting room. Left on their own, both of them just standing there, still shocked about what has happened. Five minutes later, Theta Ambush and Destructive Delta stormed inside, all of them looked worried. Sovereign stood besides Samael, took one look at him and hugged him tight. “Your Daughter is strong. You know it. Everything will be okay!” the Jaguar Therian whispered hoarsely. Trying to hold herself together, Maylin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she felt two gentle arms around her and she was pulled against a chest. A chest on which she has cried a hundred times over the years. Hudson… “It’s okay, sweetheart. Let it out.” At the sound of Hudson’s gentle voice, the blue-lilac haired began to cry. She tried to be quiet, but her cries sounded like a wounded animal. 

After two hours the Doc finally gave them news about Kihal. “Agent Félice is now sleeping. She has a concussion, two broken ribs, a broken hip along with light bruises on her legs. You can visit her now, but you have to be quiet. She needs to rest!” Samel and Maylin walked to the room Kihal laid in. His heart nearly dropped when he saw his daughter not moving, covered with bandages and bruises. It reminded him of his late wife where she got attacked in the same way Kihal got attacked today, but his wife wasn’t as lucky as his daughter. Still. It haunted him. He set a chair next to Kihal’s bed and held her hand in his gently. Samael massaged the knuckles in her hand how he always had done when his daughter tensed or got nervous. 

When he touched her hand with his lips, he felt warmth streaming in her veins. He couldn’t control the tears falling down his cheeks and his silent but painful sobbing noises. It hurt everyone in the room seeing their Corporal so vulnerable and emotional like this. Maylin stood behind Hudson, sniffed and clutched at his cardigan. She wouldn’t had handled the pain. If she lost Kihal forever, the thought alone almost weakened her soul.

“Lilla, come here”, Samael whispered to Maylin. He held his arm out to her and Maylin slowly neared him, drew an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. “Samael, I’m so sorry”, was the only thing she said before her voice broke into silent whining. The older lion therian kissed the top of her head and held her close, his own tears still ran down on his cheeks. “Don’t do that. It’s not your fault. You and Kihal could’ve died together in her car and Jeffrey would be more than happy by that. We need to stay strong. And after all, Kihal wouldn’t want to see you cry. It breaks her heart to see the love of her life cry. And yes I knew you two are a couple, but that’s none of my business.”

Samael’s hand which was on Kihal’s before caressed Maylin’s cheek now, wiping tears away with his thumb. “She’ll be alright, I know it. What scares me the most are the tests the doc showed me a little while ago.” Maylin stared at him, searched for answers while the rest of the team also stared at him questionly. Sovereign sat at the opposite of the bed and looked down on his fingers. When he caught Samael’s eye, he only saw warmth and forgiveness. “You knew it, and kept it in you because Kihal told you so. Am I right?”  
Sovereign bit his lower lip and nodded, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. He tensed when he heard the chair screeched back. “Stand up, Sov”, Samael’s voice was hoarse but sharp. When the jaguar therian stood from his chair and Samael moved around the bed, he knew it was over. He would get punched, killed, anything. But he hadn’t expected a hug that came to him. He also hadn't realized that he cried in the father's arms. “I bet it was hard not to tell anyone, right? You did well but everyone deserves to know about your leader’s condition. Thank you, for protecting Kihal, son.” The older man murmured and all the tension inside Sovereign washed away like a waterfall, a broken “thank you” was all he could have offered.

“Corporal, does Kihal have an illness?” Sloane asked who sat at the opposite of the room, his hand in Dex’s. They studied the older man when he walked over to Maylin again and took a deep breath. “It is more like a disfunction than an illness. But it’s also quite dangerous if the actual person isn’t careful enough. I’m honestly shocked and mad at myself that I didn’t recognized it sooner, as a father. But she still will be your leader without doubt.” “So that kind of illness won’t kill her or give her that big of a handicap, I assume?” Maddock began speaking. Samael shook his head and continued. “Not that much, but it’s quite a gamble every time she is on a mission. I bet she couldn’t tell me because I’m a huge worry wart and a crybaby when it comes to her, but she always gives the best results and does her best at anything. Now I know that she was diagnosed with HSAN type 2.”

“Hereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathy type II, in short HSAN Type II is a condition that primarily affects the sensory nerve cells - sensory neurons - which transmit information about sensations such as pain, temperature, and touch. In some affected people the condition may also cause mild abnormalities in the nerve System. Which basically means that Kihal feels literally little to no pain in the most part, not even when she has high fever or when she gets burned by a hot can or spilled coffee. Her nerves for pain are pretty much dense and when she gets hurt the brain doesn’t get enough signals that she is actually in pain. Though she can feel other touches so that’s still okay”, Sovereign explained.

He never saw so many shocked and stunned looks than today and he understood it. “here is another thing. Kihal’s healing progress is far faster than anyone’s, which means her body is nearly immortal. Sure, it’ll leave scars but they’ll regenerate within a couple of days which other’s healing progress lasts weeks. Though I’ll doubt that she’ll be fit until next week.” He patted his best friend’s leg and stood up from his chair. When he looked at the whole team, a smiled casted on his face. “But I know damn well that she’ll be kicking rocks at us if we treat her differently now that we know what’s going on. So let’s go home and visit her tomorrow and tell Sparks about the incident. Sparks also knew Kihal’s illness so we don’t have to worry that we get disbanded.” Everyone except Maylin prepared for leave. Samael hugged her for the last time of the day and kissed her forehead before he left.

Maylin sat beside Kihal and grabbed her hand gently, kissed the fingers before exhaustion crept over her. The fairest thing she remembered was that someone had put a blanket over her as she slumbered into a deep sleep.


	6. V. Shatter me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kihal suffers heavy panic attcks from her PTSD and Maylin loses her shit.

Kihal blinked her eyes open slowly and scanned her surroundings. She felt exhausted and sluggish, realized what had happened the day before. She got attacked by Jeffrey Burt and cursed under her breath. Her poor black-purple Temptress was probably more than totaled, so she had to ask her uncle if he could fix it. When she gently moved her head to the left, she saw her lover covered both of her small hands with her own. Her heart sank at the appearance of Maylin. She had dark eye bags and her skin was paler than normal. The raven-haired almost called Maylin out to wake up when she heard the door slid open and recognized a very familiar figure walking in.

“Hej, Pappa”, Kihal hadn’t used her native swedish tongue for quite a while and it felt great talking to her father in Swedish. His eyes shone with relief and happiness, and he ignored the tears welled up and streamed down his cheeks. Samael approached Kihal and kissed her on her forehead while he stroked her cheekbone tenderly. “Lilla kråka. Hur mår du?” Samael whispered only Kihal could hear and carefully sat beside her, the eyes of his daughter had indicated luck and appreciation. But also tiredness. “Jag är trött, but I feel okay. How far away from death had I been?” Kihal asked directly and her father sighed deeply, then chuckled. He sometimes hated himself that his daughter got too many character traits from him. “Your life wasn’t in danger, though you have a few broken ribs along with a broken right hip, the rest are light bruises along your legs and a few marks of the upper body and face.”

“Oh wow, that means I’m out at least for two weeks. What about my Temptress? Is she completely totaled?” Samael shook his head and continued after his daughter finished asking. “Not that bad, but I already contacted Jack and she is working on your car right at this moment”, he reassured her. He missed her smile and held her other hand with his, moved them to his chest. A trembling sigh escaped his throat and Kihal held her father’s hands tighter. “I’m alive, Pappa. Even if I don’t feel pain, I still feel how exhausted my body is. No matter what, I will take care of everything. I’ll regenerate as fast as I can to help you guys to get this son of a bitch.” “I know. But please take care of you and of Lilla. I couldn’t stand to lose any other family member. And don’t be reckless. Sparks won’t pull you out of the mission but I highly recommend you to keep your pain barrier as low as possible, Unga dam!” The raven-haired knew better than arguing with her father so she nodded and held his hand tightly as an answer.

His smile met his eyes as he set a middle-sized bag on the table next to her bed, which caught the raven-haired’s curiosity. “I made your favorite cookies and some home made food since I know that hospital food tastes terrible.” Samael had to stifle a laugh when his daughter beamed with excitement. Her question got his attention again. “Triple chocolate with dark fudge?”  
“Yes.” The noise Kihal made caught him off guard and he bursted out of laughter. It was the same guttural groan when she knew her father baked sweets she adored since childhood.

-

When the delicious smell of the triple chocolate cookies reached Maylin, her nose twitched and she sniffed loudly, while she was still asleep. Samael and Kihal tried to hold in their laughter. Grinning mischievously, Samael took a cookie out of the bag and held it under Maylin’s nose. Reflexively, the smaller Therian bit down on the cookie and woke with a start. “Mhm?” She quickly sat up and was looking at them with wide eyes; the cookie still in her mouth. “OHMIGOD!” Kihal and her father had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.  
Now fully awake, the blue-lilac haired saw that Kihal was awake and she was laughing! “-Ihal!” realizing that she had a cookie in her mouth, ‘What the hell?’ Maylin put it on the nightstand and bent over Kihal to hug her carefully. “Oh my! I’m so glad that you’re awake, darling! How are you feeling?” Tears streamed down her cheeks and after she pulled back, Maylin put both of her hands to Kihal’s cheeks and kissed her in front of Samael. The raven-haired returned the kiss and when they pulled back Kihal smiled softly. “I’m alive, QT. I feel exhausted, but soon I’ll be okay!”  
The three of them were having a small talk, when the door opened and Destructive Delta and Theta Ambush came inside. All of their friends and teammates were glad to see that Kihal was awake. “Hey Ki, you’re ugly as always! “ Sovereign greeted the raven-haired and sat down on a chair beside her hospital bed and took her hand in his larger one. “Yeah yeah, I’m glad to see you too, fåne! “

Rosa has cooked for everyone and soon, they all were eating and chatting together. It was really nice and Maylin was glad to see that Kihal enjoyed it that their friends were there. After a while, Maylin stood and excused herself. Kihal observed her lover worriedly, but the blue-lilac haired showed her girlfriend a bright smile to reassure her. On her way to the restroom, dark thoughts whirled in Maylin’s mind. Now that Kihal is hurt, we have to wait at last 2 weeks before we can make an attempt to find Jeffrey Burt. I can’t wait this long! I have to find him on my own! At the restroom she was using the toilet and when she cleaned her hands, the blue-lilac haired looked in the mirror. “Bloody hell!” This is bad! Her fangs were visible and her eyes had the light-green color of the Snow Leopard. When she looked at her fingertips, she saw that her claws were visible, too. Rage ran through her veins and she felt a burning pain in her stomach, the pain who appears when she starts to shift. “Ugh, not now!” Fuck you Shultzon and your bloody facility! With all her power she fought against the shifting process and succeeded. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Maylin made her way back to the others. 

Not long after the incident, Kihal was so exhausted that she just fell asleep in the middle of a conversation. Theta Ambush and Destructive Delta said their goodbyes and then only Samael and Maylin were left. “Lilla, I’ll take care of Kihal. How about you call yourself a cab, drive home and rest a bit? It’s late.” Samael suggested with a warm smile. Torn inside, the blue-lilac haired looked at her sleeping girlfriend. What should I do? This would be my chance to find Jeffrey, but. I don’t want to leave Kihal’s side…. In the end, her thirst for revenge won. When I kill him, he can’t hurt or kill people I love anymore. With a nod Maylin stood, “You’re right. But if anything is wrong, you’ll call me right away, yes?” she asked Kihal’s father while she hugged him. “Of course” he promised and Maylin pulled back with a smile, before she lightly kissed Kihal on the forehead, her left hand on Kihal's cheek. I promise I’ll come back, sweetheart. But I have to do it and I hope that you’ll understand it! I love you with all my heart. With this thought she left, waving Samael when got to the door and headed out. Outside the hospital was a line of waiting cabs; she picked one, said the driver her and Kihal’s address and 20 minutes later she was at their apartment. After a quick shower, Maylin put on black leather pants, a black tank top along with a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was braided in a french braid and to cover the colorful hair, she put on a black wool hat. On her thighs she had sheats with her two favourite dagger in it. The blue-lilac haired also hid two guns and ammo on her body.

Earlier that day they have got a message from Sparks, that the truck was spotted 30 miles away from the HQ, on a lonely road. The Recon Agents haven’t found any trace of Jeffrey Burt, but Maylin decided to give it a try. I don’t know where to start otherwise. Determined, the Snow Leopard Therian grabbed her bag with some flash bangs, grenades and some other goodies in it, turned off the lights and went outside. When she sat in her Mustang, she placed the bag on the passenger seat, turned on the radio and started the engine. “Ashes to ashes, funk to funky…We know Major Tom’s a junkie.” “David Bowie?” Glancing on the display of the radio, Maylin saw that it wasn’t her favorite alternative radio station…How the bloody hell does Dex change it every time?! He wasn’t even in my car since a few months ago?! 

Since it was 1am in the morning, there weren’t many cars on the street. Maylin stopped her car 5 miles before the place where the truck was found; there was a hidden street and she parked her Mustang behind some trees. Okay, time to go! Grabbing the bag, the blue-lilac haired got out of her car, took a deep breath and ran in the direction where the truck stood. When the truck came in sight, Maylin was glad that the Recon Agents were gone, probably taking a break. Carefully she snuck around the truck, checked her surroundings. No one in sight, so the blue-lilac haired sniffed around, hoping that she catched Jeffrey Burt’s scent. A scent which she would never forget. He smelled like rotten meat, dirt and a hint of whiskey. That’s probably why none of the Agents could had catched his scent. Dead animals laid inside the forest and other essences overlapped one another, so spotting certain odors became a difficult task. Just as Maylin practically gave up, a faint smell of whiskey reached her nose. There! 

-

Excited, the Snow Leopard Therian followed the smell, carefully of course. After 15 miles, she observed a half-rotten barn and Jeffrey’s odor grew incredibly strong. There you are, you bastard! Hiding behind a big oak, Maylin took a quick break and drank some Gatorade. Putting back the bottle into her bag, she took out a special spyglass with whom she would be able to see, if there are any cameras around the barn. Matt had given every one of their team one of them. Thank you Matt, next time when we’re at Bar Dekatria, I’ll buy you an extra beer. Maylin searched for cameras, but gladly found none, so she put away the spyglass and braced herself. Don’t make any mistakes.

As silent as possible, the blue-lilac haired made her way to the backside of the barn and leaned her ear on the old wood. From the inside came snoring sounds, apart from that there were complete silence. Okay, let’s do this! Breaking the lock silently, Maylin just opened the gate, when it burst open with such brute force that knocked her off her feet. Fucking piss-bunnies! Jeffrey Burt stood in the now open gate, an evil grin on his face. “What do we have here? One of those filthy animals who try to appear like ‘humans’. You’re Agent Snow, right? How is Agent Fèlice doing? I’m really disappointed that she hasn’t died. Is she crippled?”   
“You fucking asshole! I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth!”  
Pushing herself to her feet, Maylin dashed towards Jeffrey and landed a punch across his jaw. “You fucking bitch!” The fight continued until Jeffrey pulled a Taser out of his back pocket and pressed it against Maylin’s neck. 50,000 volts were running through Maylin’s body, she fell to the ground, her body twitching uncontrollably. While she remained on the floor, unable to do something, Jeffrey took her bag, lifted Maylin off of the ground and carried her into the barn, locking the gate from the inside. Inside the barn was a chair, which looked exactly like the chair in Shultzon’s lab, some tables with torture instruments on them, a sofa and a fridge. Walking over to the chair, Jeffrey set her down and tied her arms and legs on the chair, he put a strap over her forehead and fixed it also onto the chair, so Maylin wasn’t able move her head. Oh god, no this can’t be. I have to focus. This isn’t Shultzon’s lab, you’re not there anymore! This is Jeffrey Burt, he killed your parents, tried to kill Kihal and killed civilians.

 

21.08.2000  
„Why are you doing this to us? You are a Doctor and you are supposed to help and not to hurt anyone!” The 8 year old Maylin cried after electroshocks were sent through her body. “Hush. I might hurt you and others, but it’s for a good purpose. You won’t understand it.” Dr. Shultzon said in a soft voice, before he sent stronger shocks through little Maylin’s body, not even flinching at her screams.

 

Snapping herself out of the memories of the facility, Maylin tried freeing herself, at the same time her claws came out. “Oh, you want to shift, aren’t you?” Maylin wasn’t able to see what Jeffrey intended, but he came closer she realized that he had an injector in his right hand. “This is some good stuff. After I injected it into you, you won’t be able to shift for a few hours.” “What? No, get away from me!” The blue-lilac haired fought so hard against the shackles that they cut into her wrists, blood already streamed down. I’m so fucking stupid! For fucks sake, I’m an Agent! Burt grabbed a fistful of Maylin’s hair and held the injector to her neck. “I’m so going to enjoy this!” He shot the Anti-Shifting liquid into her neck. It felt like the liquid would burn its way through her veins and Maylin couldn’t held back a scream. Laughing, Jeffrey gave her cheek a pat. “That’s right. Scream for me!” Searching something on the table where his torture instruments are, Burt turned his back toward the blue-lilac haired.

Damn. I have to free myself! He needs to die! When Maylin tried to initiate the shifting process, nothing happened. Damn it! No matter how often she tried to shift, the result was always the same. Nothing. Having found what he searched for, Jeffrey spun his head to Maylin again, this time with a scalpel in his hand. “How about you answer me some questions?” He asked her with a smug grin on his evil face. “Never!”, the fury in Maylin’s eyes clearly visible. “Oh dear, you will answer me everything when I’m done with you! First you’ll tell me everything about the THIRDS organization!” After finishing his sentence, Jeffrey sliced her left arm open, not deep enough to bleed out, but deep enough to hurt like hell. “Kiss my arse you bastard!”

The torture went on for about 2 hours. He slashed Maylin, punched her and held a burning lighter onto her arms. Maylin had a N7 tattoo on the back of the neck which he dissected. But no matter we he had done to her, she said nothing, her throat sore from the screams. Slowly, Jeffrey got frustrated. “For fucks sake, you bitch!“ He suddenly screamed, grabbing her on the shoulders and shaking her. “Tell me!”  
“I…told…you before. I’ll…tell you…nothing..” The blue-lilac haired whispered hoarsely. Kihal…forgive me… Pacing from one side of the room to the other, Jeffrey seemed to think about something. “Ha!”, he shouted and came to a halt before her, he lifted her head and grinned wickedly in her face. “I know how I’ll make you talk! How about I kidnap Agent Félice? I’ll make her suffer like I made you suffer. After that I’ll find the rest of your team and they’ll wish that they were never born!” Grabbing his phone, he went outside to make a call. “No…one…will hurt…Kihal anymore!” 

The thought of this arsehole hurting Kihal again was too much! The rage which was running through her gave Maylin the strength to fight against the Anti-Shifting drug and finally the shifting process began! It was hard preventing the painful screaming, but soon she showed herself in her Snow Leopard form. Unfortunately her stature weakened, because she had lost too much blood. Slowly she sneaked to the open gate, she saw Jeffrey standing there, with his back to Maylin. Now you’re a dead man! This is for my parents, Kihal and everyone you hurt or killed! The thirst for revenge gave her strength to jump on his back. With a surprised cry, Jeffrey fell to the ground, Maylin landed on his back and her teeth closed around his neck, piercing his Aorta. “No!” Jeffrey screamed in horror, putting his hands to his neck in the attempt to stop the bleeding. Now I make you suffer before you’ll bleed out! Maylin bit down on his back furiously, ripping meat pieces out of him….

It hadn’t took 5 minutes and Jeffrey Burt finally died. With the last bit of her strength Maylin shuffled inside, shifted back and got her mobile phone out of her bag. She was able to call Hudson and when he answered all she could do was to whisper his name, after everything went black. Maylin laid on the floor, naked, her body covered in bruises, cuts and burned wounds. 

-

Kihal woke up, completely startled and confused. Cold sweat filled her entire face and she studied her hospital room. She only saw her father and Sovereign. Maylin wasn’t there. Kihal remained calm and thought about the possibilities where her older lover could have been right now. She counted one and one together and the only resolution in her head was Jeffrey Burt. Helvete! She sat herself up and shook both men into consciousness which startled them. “Guys, Maylin isn’t here and my instincts tell me that she is in danger. I have a feeling she went head on with her arch enemy and she might be hurt, I don’t know. But if we don’t get the teams moving, so god help me I’ll regenerate through shifting and save her myself.”

Sovereign grabbed his phone and called James and the rest of his team while Samael reached Maddock and explained him the situation. As he hung up he looked at his daughter and froze. He never saw his daughter this enraged for a long time now. He knew what she was about to say and he knew that if he denied her request, she done it without his help. With a sigh, he replied to her unspoken request. “I’ll get the doc and we see what he thinks, any other than that you’re not allowed to shift and we’ll take care of her, got it?” The raven-haired smiled and her voice filled with motivation and determination. “Yes, Sir!” With that, her father went out of her hospital room and searched for the medic. She turned her head back to her best friend who still talked with Hudson. He probably worried his poor brain off. You’re not the only one mate. I’ll get our little QT back, I promise! “Sov, don’t let Sloane hear this.” As the Jaguar Therian turned to his heel, he jumped out of his skin. 

He turned back around, granted her that private moment. But it scared the fuck out of him how Kihal shifted. It’s not a painful scream, more like a feral howl of fury. After minutes of silence, Sovereign heard Kihal mewl and spun around where a big piece of white fluff laying there. The scar on her neck was visible but other than that she seemed fine. He approached his leader and scratched her behind her ears while Kihal leaned into the touch. Samael and the doc bursted inside, and groaned when they realized they were too late. “Morrigan, do you think you can check her in her felid form for any internal wounds or bleedings?”, Samael asked the middle-aged Therian calmly. The medic smiled and patted Samael on his shoulder. “Sure, though I can’t be sure if she’ll be ready for combat. Morrigan walked closer to Kihal, let her sniff his hand and gently caressed her neck. The medic studied the Albino Therian’s reactions by alternating the pressure on each limb and muscle. “That’s… Incredible. All of her injuries have been healed completely. The wounds regenerated as soon as she shifted. It’s amazing yet terrifying. But she can go, Corporal. She has my OK.”

Samael sighed in relief and looked back at Sovereign, who smiled brightly. “Alright then. Burt is dead but we have to watch out for his comrades. Kihal, you go and find Maylin and get both of you to a safer place. You’re practically useless on the field when you’re a kitten.” Kihal huffed at her father while Sovereign and Morrigan laughed. She went down from the bed to the floor and stood on her back heels, pressed her paws to her father’s chest and snuggled his chin. Samael held her tight and whispered in her ear. “I know my little raven, I know. We’ll get her back alive.” Soon Destructive Delta and Theta Ambush waited in front of the hospital entry. When Maddock opened the Bear Cat for Samel and Kihal, Sovereign went back to his team and got ready for shifting. Her gaze turned to Hudson, whose eyes are red and puffy from crying. Hudson was startled by Kihal’s silent bumping approach, got up and licked his tear-stained cheek and mewled. Hudson laughed a bit at the actions of his friend and rewarded her with gentle strokes behind her ears and under her chin. “Thanks, sweetheart. I know she’ll be okay, I can feel it. But how about you?” Kihal just growled at him and he laughed, understanding her worry and anger. “I know love, I know. Everyone here is as pissed as you are here, though I think that you’re furious.” Hudson received a slight bump on his head with Kihal’s as a sign of appreciation. 

When Kihal got off of Hudson, Sloane and Ash walked over to her, in their felid form. Sloane was first who bumped his head against Kihal and then Ash. They felt the Albino Therian’s worry and fear rising up but their attention took over Maddock. “Alright guys, we’re almost there. Keep calm and stay focused, because we don’t know how many of those bastards are there still. Theta, you’re ready?” His earpiece came to life when James spoke. “Everything ready, Sarge. Just give us the go as soon as you’re ready. Ramos out!” “Perfect. Okay guys, get in position. We’re there, don’t lose focus and remain calm. Sloane, Ash and Kihal, when Dex and Cal are giving you the sign, run straight to the goal. Cael and Hobbs, stay on guard for backup. Corporal and I will charge afterwards. Now, move your asses!” Delta and Theta went to position as Dex and Calvin observed the wooden barn. Both agents ran in and the felids right after them.

Kihal sniffed on the floor, hoping for any sign or essence of Maylin. She heard gunshots and shoutings at the other side she hid. The scent of Maylin grew stronger by the time she finally approached the room. Kihal mewled in horror just as she spotted the unconscious porcelain body on the floor, covered with blood and terrible wounds. The Albino Therian came closer to press her nose against Maylin’s pulse on her throat. It’s still there but weakened. She probably shifted the albino herian thought and licked her lover’s cheek and bumped her head against Maylin’s forehead. “What the fuck!? Another animal! Get your furry ass out here!” The terrorist’s last words were barely audible. Kihal attacked him and practically chomped half of his throat away, her claws pierced his heart and the guy was immediately dead. Kihal’s white fur was now covered in blood of her enemies’. Her eyes sharpened further and her fangs brighter and more life threatening as before. Her anger swallowed every calmed side of her. She fought it back, but her dark memories got the better of her and she couldn’t help herself. A feral roar that shook the walls and windows splitted, louder than any lion or tiger therian roared before came out of Kihal. Her boundaries were gone, she was entirely thirsty for blood and murder.

“Fuck. Dex, I need a helping hand here, amigo!” James shouted and walked over to Maylin at the same time, her body covered with a blanket. Carefully picking Maylin up, James was about to walk out of the door when he saw the corpse laying next to the open door. He cringed at the thought of how pissed Kihal is and snapped back to reality when Dex appeared. “James! Did you also hear the loud roar right- dear god Jesus…” James felt sympathy for the horrified look Dex has on his face at the moment. The corpse’s body got completely torn apart, half of his throat missed and the upper body shredded, the face didn’t looked like face now. “Uhm, hey can we got out of here? because I don’t think my stomach can’t take this any second longer.” Dex’s voice got incredibly thin and James couldn’t help his chuckle. “You’re right amigo, let’s go to Hudson and Blay, they’ll take care of Senora. We gotta hurry though, things get nasty here any sooner.” With that, Dex and James immediately left the abandoned house and headed to the Bear Cat after they jumped out of their skin. There was another abominable roar and pained yells and scared cries, gunshots and blood splatters among the broken windows.

-

“Y-You fucking monster. Stay away from me! S-STAY AWAY-”, heavy silence filled an empty room with thudding, rolling noises from another head sliced off. Ash and Sloane were able catching a few terrorists alive, but the rest wasn’t as lucky as their saved comrades. Deep growling caught their attention, and all they said were “please, don’t kill me” or “don’t come any closer”. Kihal scanned the last room, studied three members or the terrorist group Jeffrey Burt once lead. But now with the leader dead, they had nothing holding on to. Of of the remained members done the biggest mistake and aimed a gun at Kihal, only with the result that his hand lost three of five fingers and a slashed artery in his elbow. The human male screeched in anguish pain while the other two yelped and whimpered in horrid noises possible.

The second human male threw a huge box at Kihal and went for a run when he felt that his both of his calves got pierced. Her front paws clawed at the human male’s forearms, growling in fury she opened her mouth and set her teeth to his neck, ready for finishing him after she heard someone at the door calling her name. “That’s enough, Kihal. I don’t think they even think of a chance to escape. Now get off him.” Kihal realized that her father crouched to her level and grabbed her by the neck, and Kihal mewled. Samael hoisted his daughter over her shoulder, ignoring her grumpy huffs and pleading mewls which made him chuckle. “Nope, my little raven. Firstly, you killed enough to not receive a death sentence and secondly, you’re dirty and your girlfriend needs you and I am not going to visit you in prison if you keep on murdering. We’re out of that section”

While Dex and James had taken the two remaining terrorists, Hobbs, Ash, Sloane, Cael and even Maddock were way too surprised saying anything, only their eyebrows talked and gave Samael a look of shock and disbelief. Samael carried Kihal into the Bear Cat and stepped out again after he said something to Kihal that made her growl. “I’m serious, young lady!”, the older Albino Lion Therian shouted back at his daughter and closed the bear cat with Leena inside to help the raven-haired through her PSTC. When Samael turned his head to the other team she just shrugged. “What?” Maddock and his crew just shook their head and got to their usual work, Smael chuckled deeply. Little they actually know, huh?

The Bear Cat rattled as Kihal shifted back into her human form while Vivienne appeared with her PTSC luggage and helped Kihal through her drowsiness. The raven-haired put on her skinny jeans and a basic black shirt along with her sneakers. Her mind wavers off to her older lover. The raven-haired took her leather jacket and ran into the next Bear Cat where Maylin lied. Her heart almost sank into oblivion as she saw the blue-lilac haired’s head on Hudson’s lap. Hudson was about to call Kihal out after she turned around and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Oh no. He knew that posture of his daughter, he turned around and tried calming her down but he failed. Loud sniffing noises pained his heart, he held his arms out and hugged her as tight as possible.

“Little raven, it’s not your fault. Please, child. It’ll be okay, Kihal.” Samael patted her head as he walked her to the Bear Cat and drove her home with his car when they arrived at the Thirds HQ. Kihal washed herself and went to her room, covered herself with her blankets and closed her eyes and forced herself into sleep. That was a way for her nightmares that crept in. Her sleep was restless. She Maylin’s warmth and her touch, her heart beat and her kiss… She needed Maylin. 

 

“Pappa… Pappa! Pappa, please wake up!” Samael opened his eyes slowly, blood gushed from his upper body. Wait. It wasn’t his blood, it was someone else’s. And why is his daughter screaming, she usually never screamed? He sat up straight when he scanned his surroundings. They’re in a war zone. They had avoided a bomb not too long ago when his colleagues went for a run. There were major casualties, he remembered. But, where are the enemies? “Pappa, can we go home now? I finished all of the bad men! Am I a good girl now, Pappa? We succeeded the mission and… Pappa, what’s wrong? Why are you so pale? Hey, why are you avoiding me?” No… don’t… “Pappa, do I get a rewards for killing so many?” Don’t say that! They will come to murder you. “Pappa, why are you crying? Why are you staring to another direction- Pappa, watch out!” Kihal saw her dad being held down by an anti-therian group, her smaller form got choked and electrified. Samael’s desperate cries couldn't reach her entirely, her body completely paralyzed. She knew what was coming next. Yet, she declined to see it, because she failed her own father. She failed the bloodline, she failed the whole Félice and Léone clan. Samael also got paralyzed and thrown on an empty table. 

Those filthy humans forced her to witness her own failure, her own mistake of not protecting those she loved the most. Please, please don’t. Pappa had nothing to do with the murder. I killed them all! Spare my father! Her smaller figure cried and begged for forgiveness to her father. He told her it was not her fault, he smiled with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry”, were his last words before his mouth got covered and his pained cries barely audible through the thick hand of the anti-therian terrorist. Kihal screamed, she cried, she suffered intensely. Her father had to go through this torture because of her stupid mistake. She wasn’t able protecting anyone. She have had enough of this. She tried ending this nightmare once and for all, turned around just to see her victims and families and her own dead mother in front of her. Kihal’s eyes swelled up from continuously crying. She reached out for her mother, only just to let her hand be slapped away. Death and fury shone in the eyes of her mother. “It’s your fault that I’m dead, because you and your father are therian. It’s your fault for living, and let your father suffer like this!” Kihal stepped closer to her mother, who stepped back. The other people made a circle around her, calling her names. Monster, animal, serial killer, beast, devil, murderer! The raven-haired’s sobbing and whining noises went louder, she held her head with both of her hands screaming out of her lungs, how sorry she was, however. She feared from her own shadow, begged for an escape route. It’s all her fault, all her fault, all her goddamn fault!

She had a feeling that she won’t be released from her own nightmare, unconsciously pressed her hands to her throbbing head. Her willpower and her body were too weak as she fought back her felid side. She fell out of her bed and landed on her stomach when Kihal felt heavy pressure on her forearms and legs. A deep feral growl shocked her out of her nightmare. “KIHAL!” The voice of her father snapped her out of the trance. She just knew that she got poked and got drowsy. Kihal hiccuped while Samael carried her back to bed again. He hugged her upper body tight to his chest. “I’m sorry, Pa, I’m so sorry…” Kihal mumbled through hiccups and wheezes, his own vision started to blur and tears slid down from his high cheekbones. “It’s okay, I told you already, little raven. Everything’s okay. We’re fine. I’m alive and breathing and Mamma loves you. Everyone at Thirds love you. We’re a family, okay?” Samael’s voice barely formed into a whisper, gently caressed the raven-haired’s head while he kissed the tip of his nose. 

-

Kihal slept soundly as Samael walked out of her room only to be welcomed by a slender pairs of arms. He smiled weakly after he returned the hug to his lover. Viola swiped a tear away from his cheek and looked him deep in his eyes. Concern and worry, but also warmth spoke for affection to the albino lion therian. “She hasn’t had her panic attacks this strong for a huge while now. Until her lover is hospitalized, we all need to look after Kihal.” The older man just sighed and hung his head, the exhaustion caught him off guard. “I know, it’s also probably because of the case today made her remember the mission 10 years ago” Viola quietly grasped Samael’s hand and led him out of the house to his car. “We need some rest first and then we can talk later about what we do next. I already called Sovereign and James to look after her and of course Hudson will look after her, too.” She smiled warmly at her Therian lover who smiled back and dozed off through the whole ride to their home. He usually held a conversation during the ride. But he was too tired to even think properly, and Viola acknowledged it a little that he sleeps a bit. After they arrived home, the human woman changed his clothes and they both went to bed, with Viola holding her younger lover gently in her arms.

 

-

After James carefully laid Maylin on the gurney in the Bear Cat, Blaylock and Hudson took over. When Hudson saw his sister lying there, her body covered with wounds, he needed all his strength to keep himself together. “Oh darling, why did you do it alone?” his voice broke and tears streamed down his cheeks. He stood there, paralyzed, not able to do something, when Blay suddenly shouted. “Fuck! Hudson! I need your help! We’re losing her! She lost too much blood!” “Oh god no!” snapping himself out of his paralysis, Hudson hooked Maylin to an IV bag with sodium chloride in it and shouted to Matt, who was sitting in the driver’s seat “Drive us to the nearest hospital as fast as you can!”

While Matt drove as fast as he could, Maylin found herself standing on a field full of white lilies, her favorite flowers and the smell was amazing. It was warm and sunny and she felt no pain, only happiness. There was a shining, white door and when she got closer, the blue-lilac saw her parents standing there, both with warm smiles in their handsome faces. “Mom! Dad!” running to her parents, Maylin hugged them tight. How can it be? My parents are dead….but I can feel their warmth, hear their breathing… Pulling back, Maylin looked at Dorian and Ashaya Snow, feeling confused. “How..?” Was all she managed to get out. Smiling sadly, Dorian took her face between his gentle hands. “Darling, you have to go back. Your time on earth isn’t over.” Shaking her head, Maylin asked. “What do you mean I have to go back? I don’t understand…” Ashaya made a step toward her daughter. “Hudson and your friends need you, especially your girlfriend Kihal! You have to be there for her. We are so thankful that you found a new family!” Kihal…Hudson…my friends… “But…” “It’s okay darling. When your time is coming you’ll see us again. Until then be happy with Kihal. We are watching over both of you. We love her like she would be our own daughter. Oh, please tell Hudson that we are so thankful that he found you and that he make you his sister!” Both of her parents had tears in their and they gave her daughter one last hug…before they faded away and everything went black again…

Finally they arrived at the hospital; Maylin was immediately rolled away and be prepared for surgery, after they checked her through and they found some light internal bleedings. Hudson and Blay were standing in the hall before the OP room, looking like lost puppies. Finally Blay made a move, he gently put his hand on the Wolf Therian’s shoulder and spoke softly. “Hey. Come on, sit down. I don’t want you to pass out. I’ll get us something to drink and maybe something to eat.” Absently, Hudson nodded and sat down on the bench, lost in his thoughts and his fear of losing Maylin. With one last worried gaze, Blaylock made his way to the canteen and while he was walking he pulled out his mobile phone and made a call. “Hey Seb. You need to come to the hospital. ASAP! Hudson needs you!”

 

In the meantime Recon Agents and Lieutenant Sparks have arrived at the crime scene and they took over, so Destructive Delta and Theta Ambush could make their way home to take some rest. Sovereign and James drove off to look after Kihal, taking Sloane and Dex with them. Letty and Rosa went home, to prepare some snacks for all of them; the rest of the Teams went straight to the hospital.  
Seb beat them in time and rushed to Hudson, after he asked the woman on the reception were to find him. When the Tiger Therian rounded the corner, his heart broke. Hudson was sitting there with his head in his hands and sobbed quietly, his shoulders shaking. “Lobito…” Seb sat down beside his lover and gently pulled him into his embrace, quietly whispering into his ear. “Hey, Gatita is strong! Everything will be okay, you’ll see!”   
Their teammates arrived 5 minutes later and the waiting began.

After it seems like forever the Doctor, a Bear Therian, came outside. “Dr. Colbourn?” Hearing his name, Hudson jumped to his feet and rushed over to the Doctor. “Yes? How is my sister?” The Bear Therian gave Hudson a reassuring smile. “She’ll be okay. The surgery was successful and we were able to stop the light internal bleedings. Ms. Snow has several deep cuts and bruises all over her body and burn wounds on both of her arms. You can now visit her, but she won’t be awake for at least 4-6 hours.” “Thank you, Doctor!” Hudson shook his hand and then all of them made their way to Maylin’s room. Seeing his sister lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, broke Hudson’s heart all over again. She looked so small, so vulnerable. Sitting down on a chair beside the bed, the Wolf Therian took her hand carefully in his larger one. As if sensing that her brother was there, the blue-lilac haired whispered in her sleep. “Hudson...Kihal…” 

-

“...hal. Kihal! Wake up, fucking christ!” Sovereign shouted and Kihal started. Why was she inside the shower? Hadn’t she finished showered and then- oh. “Sov, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her voice wavered while the Jaguar Therian hugged Kihal as tight as possible and he just let heard her sobbing. Sovereign carried her to Maylin’s bedroom, dressed her up and laid her into Maylin’s bed after he covered her with layers of blankets. “This is Maylin’s room…” The raven-haired mumbled and Sovereign just grinned. “I know, now hush and sleep, this time in a bed and not in a shower.” Kihal was so exhausted she drifted back to sleep immediately. She hadn’t noticed that the Jaguar Therian had prepared a meal for her after she woke up and James cleaned the whole apartment and both left late in the evening.

“Kihal.” a voice so familiar yet distant, but she remembered the warm and cheerful harmony of it. Kihal turned around and faced her older lover Maylin, her scars and little wounds clearly visible from the attack of her arch enemy, Jeffrey Burt. Kihal felt guilt and failure, Kihal was mad at herself for that she couldn’t protect her lover, her sweet and beautiful Maylin. Kihal’s tears fell down her cheek one after another. The pain in her heart rose at every second. “M- Maylin, I am so sorry. I failed you, I failed my team as a leader, as a Thirds agent, as a daughter and friend, as a lover… I failed everyone…” Kihal’s voice broke up after she said her last words. She hadn’t noticed Maylin’s warm hands on her face and she hadn’t noticed that they were in Maylin’s room. Didn’t she slept alone in her room? Wasn’t Maylin at the hospital right at this moment and held on to dear life? Her mind got caught off when she felt Maylin’s lips pressed against her own. It felt passionate, tender, caring and loving. Oh, how she missed Maylin’s kisses, her scent, her beautiful eyes and her touch. 

Maylin chuckled when Kihal let out a small whimper when the blue-lilac haired slid her tongue inside Kihal’s mouth and wrestled for dominance. Maylin’s hands ghosted over the sides of the raven-haired’s body ever so gently, grasped her hand and lifted her upper body to make her sit up. The blue-lilac haired pulled Kihal’s shirt up and revealed Kihal’s plumb, beautiful big breasts. Maylin laid Kihal back down again and opened her legs again so Maylin positioned herself between Kihal’s. She pulled her own shirt of her body and made Kihal lift her hips, so she could put off her pyjama pants off. Maylin snickered as Kihal went crimson. “So you basically wear nothing under your sleeping wear, love? How adorable!” Maylin chuckled while her younger lover just grunted and hid her face in embarrassment, which made the blue-lilac haired laugh out loud. As her laughter died down, Maylin massaged, touched and caressed every tense muscle on Kihal’s body, her mercury-brownish eyes filled with intense lust and affection that made Kihal shiver. 

Kihal’s breathing became shallow and a quiet moan escaped her mouth as Maylin kneaded the raven-haired’s breasts, but not too harsh that it pained her. Kihal’s hips moved on her own when Maylin leaned over and kissed her forcefully, twisting Kihal’s nipples with both of her thumb and forefinger and Kihal mewled. A burning sensation crept up her abdomen and the throbbing between her legs grew almost unbearable. Kihal grasped Maylin’s shoulders, pushed her up slightly and looked at her for a long time until the raven-haired finally managed to sum up words in her fuzzy mind. “Maylin… Please… I need…” Kihal’s mouth got shut with Maylin’s and stared at her younger lover again, her warm smile made Kihal’s heart skip and the throbbing between her legs became stronger. The blue-lilac haired slid down her hand from Kihal’s breast to her abdomen, down to her lower belly and placed it on the mound, which made the raven-haired’s breath hitch. Maylin ghosted her lips on Kihal’s jawline and nibbled on her earlobe, her whisper hoarse and filled with lust and desire. “Give yourself to me, Kihal...”

Kihal woke up startled and gasped for air. She stared at the ceiling and studied her surroundings and noticed that she was in Maylin’s room. Maylin’s alarm went off and that woke her up. She groaned in frustration as she turned off the alarm radio and turned to her side when she felt a warm, wet heat between her legs. She never had a wet dream before, so she smelled on Maylin’s pillow, inhaled her scent and got up and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She saw a plate with some little chicken and rice and veggies, which her best friend made her. She was going to warm it up after she showered. After she walked out of the bathroom she took the plate and placed it in the microwave and read the little remark Sovereign wrote.

“Ya better eat, you little shit. I know you lost weight just by lookin’ at ya. Oh yeah, Sloane and Ash will come over and pick ya up t’head t’the hospital. Maylin’s awake and she seemed bearable, so get your ass ready until then. - Sov.”

“Fucker, can kiss my european ass.” Kihal snorted and pulled the now-hot plate out of the microwave. She knew that Maylin needed her there and so did the others. But her guilt and fear ate her up alive, made her unable walking out of the house. She couldn’t handle Maylin laying in the bed with tubes and machines around her, she wouldn’t be able staying calm when she saw her girlfriend hurt and so vulnerable. She broke down instantly, proved that she had not saved her from her former torturer, if she saw Maylin’s eyes. Just thinking about it, Kihal had lost her appetite and moved her plate away. Fresh tears fell down her cheek once again and she headed to her bedroom this time and locked her door. She shut off her phone and crawled into her bed until her whole body was covered with blankets. She sent Sloane a message, said that he didn’t need to pick her up and that he and Ash could visit Maylin directly. There was no second where Kihal hadn’t thought about her older lover, the pictures of Maylin bruised rushed through her head and she hid herself inside her covers and let out tiny sobs. The raven-haired cried longer than she thought and at the end got so exhausted that her eyes closed automatically.

-

Sloane and Ash were already on their way to Kihal’s and Maylin’s apartment, when they received the message from Kihal, but they decided to give it a try. Soon they stood in front of the apartment and Ash pushed the button for the doorbell, while Sloane tried to call Kihal. “For fucks sake! Open the fucking door, Kihal!” Ash growled, but nothing happened. After ten minutes the two of them gave up and they made their way to the hospital.

In the meantime, Maylin slowly gained consciousness. The first thing she heard were the voices of Hudson, Seb and some of her teammates and friends. What happened? Why are they here? The blue-lilac haired slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry, but after a few blinks, she saw Hudson and Seb sitting beside the bed, the rest of her friends were sitting around a really big table. When she turned her head towards her brother, she realized that she had tubes in her nose. Ugh, how annoying! Just when she brought her left hand, the one who doesn’t hurt so much, towards the tubes to pull them out, a larger hand gently caught her wrist. “Nuh-uh!” Seb gently scolded her. “Maylin! Bloody hell you are awake!” Hudson was relieved that his sister finally was awake. Tears streamed down his face and he bent down to gently hug her. Despite he was as gentle as he could, the blue-lilac haired cringed at the pain it caused in her ribs. “Ow.” “Oh God, I’m so sorry dear!” Hudson hastily pulled away and put a hand to her cheek. “How are you feeling my dear?” With a groan, Maylin tried to sit up, but soon gave up. “I feel like shit.” Looking around, the blue-lilac haired saw that Kihal wasn't there. “Where’s Kihal?” she asked hoarsely. “Is she okay?” Cael approached the bed, a glass of water in his hand, which he handed Maylin carefully. “Hey Sleeping Beauty! I’m glad that you’re awake! Ash and Sloane will be here any minute with Kihal, so don’t worry!” Maylin took a hold of the water cup Cael handed her, an appreciative grunt escaped her nose as she sipped thoughtfully.

Not even ten minutes later, Sloane and Ash but without Kihal. Maylin frowned at both of them, with Sloane slightly uncomfortable and Ash’s face had a mix of worry and irritation visibly showing. With a defeated sigh and everyone’s had attention of both Sloane began talking. “We tried getting through her, but it seems that she shut herself down. She doesn’t pick up her phone and Ash knocked the door not only once and loud enough that she could hear it. But no response.” Maylin was completely abashed from what she just heard. Kihal won't come? Something must have happened to my poor baby! She gritted her teeth as she rose from her hospital bed and Hudson’s alerted gaze crossed from Maylin over to Seb and back to Maylin, his voice clearly vibrated with horror and panic. “What in your bloody mind are you doing, Maylin? You are hurt!”

Maylin stared at her brother and Seb, instead of worrying of herself she was afraid that Kihal could do something to her or literally nothing, which was even worse as how she knew her younger too good. “Kihal needs me as I need her, and she is - I’m sorry Ash - bloody stubborn as a lion therian and she won’t take care of herself! Can I please go home, Hudson? Seb? Blay?” Maylin looked at all three of them but held in their laughter when Ash was literally speaking, speechless and gaped at the blue-lilac haired. Sloane bursted in with a “true that” and everyone lost it. “Wow bro, thanks for your support,” Ash mumbled in mock hurt but smiled again when Cael gave him a kiss on his cheek. As the laughter chain calmed down, Seb spoke up again and convinced Maylin to stay at least for one day for her own safety but Maylin protested. “Seb, you don’t understand! Kihal is like my other half, when I’m not functioning, Kihal isn’t functioning. When Kihal is hurt, I am hurt too. When she needs help, I’ll support her. When I need love, she gives me love. When she has nightmares or one of her heavy panic attacks, I’ll sing her a lullaby. You even saw that when I had my panic attack, Kihal shifted in her felid form just to calm me down and being there for me and she doesn’t even shift so much! Please, brother. I want to go to Kihal!”

Hudson was about declining and it drove him mad that his little sister was so stubborn sometimes, but then came the most favorite part he clearly despised. Maylin pouted. Blay and Seb glared at the Maddock brothers when they pointed a finger at the Snow Leopard Therian. “Look what you two have done to her, she does the pouty lip!” Dex and Cael just gasped in mock hurt while their eyes shone with amusement. “What are you saying, Seb? Don’t tell me you never did it to Hudson to get your way, if you know what I mean.” Dex teased and wiggled his eyebrows, Cael stifled a giggle. Hudson sighed and surrendered at last. “Fine! But Ethan will drive you home and we have a serious talk to do, young lady.” Hudson warned and Maylin knew that she’ll get in trouble, but it was worth it. She could finally see her lover again! Hudson shot a murderous glare at Cael and Dex. “You’re terribly rubbing off on her, especially you Daley!” “I love you too, bro,” Dex smiled sheepishly. After the conversation ended, Hudson and Seb packed Maylin’s bags and handed them to Blay and Hobbs who waited in the BearCat already. Blay also checked the medical supplies the female Therian needed for faster recovery. Hudson approached Maylin and held her in her arms lightly and let out a heart wrenching sigh.

“Please inform me when you or Kihal are in pain. I will see you tomorrow but nonetheless, message me at least once if you’re okay, am I understood?” Her older brother held her face in his warm hands and kissed her forehead, Maylin nodded and smiled. “I will! I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hudson hummed in approval and hugged his little sister again after she got into the BearCat while Hobbs started the engine. Seb stood next to his lover and asked quietly, “you’re not letting her get away that easily, right Lobito?” Hudson’s dark chuckle sent shivers down Seb’s spine. “Oh of course not. But she’ll get one hell of a scolding tomorrow and I know Sovereign will scold Kihal to its finest.” He never liked scolding his little sister, but today and the days before were definitely too much for his heart. He just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. “Don’t worry, love. They’re young, but not stupid. Both of them knew the risks and Kihal just rescued her lover. If I were in her shoes, I’d totally do the same and then bed you, for reassurance,” Seb chimed and laughed out loud when Hudson’s cheeks turned pink. He received a light punch from his Wolf Therian lover and a warm hearted laugh. “Shut up, you. You’re not making this any better.” He knew Maylin was strong, but he still was his little sister. Blood related or not doesn’t matter. She was his little sister, no matter the age.

-

Kihal hadn’t felt good at all. Her body felt heavy, almost like her soul got pulled out. Her sleep was restless and the exhaustion grew at every minute. She knew that Sloane and Ash came and tried picking her up to see Maylin, but at that time she fought desperately with her panic attacks. She gritted her teeth and slid out of her blankets, just at the same time she heard the door getting unlocked. The raven-haired froze on spot, her body reacted faster and grabbed her double guns. She snuck behind her door and listened at the voices that walked into the apartment. The voices seemed incredibly familiar, when someone knocked harsh at Kihal’s door she jerked away, her guns aimed at the door that opened menacingly slow. Her muscles relaxed when she saw Hobbs sliding his head in, he looked frequently worried. Ethan walked into the room, gently grabbed Kihal’s twin-guns and set them on the night table, turned to the albino-lion Therian and pulled her tightly into a hug. “You lost weight. Have you eaten enough?” The raven-haired shook her head and clutched her hands to Ethan’s back. As he pulled her out of his embrace. The Tiger Therian motioned at Kihal’s door where Maylin stood.

Kihal started, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The name of her lover she called out so many times while she was gone now stuck in her throat. Instead, the blue-lilac haired approached her younger lover and held her gently in her arms. Maylin leaned closer to Kihal’s ear, whispered familiar words what both of the young female Therians longed for a while. “I’m home, sweetheart.” Kihal just hung her head in the crook of Maylin’s shoulder and began sobbing while Maylin’s own tears streamed down her cheeks, letting out a relieved sigh as she tried hugging Kihal tighter. After long silence, the girls stared at each other, searching for love, forgiveness and apologies. Kihal’s gaze wandered on Maylin’s body, covered in bruises. She hadn’t even realized it when her breathing became shallow and her pupils dilated. Her guilt nearly ate her alive and shouts from her girlfriend and her friends dulled. After a while she heard a lullaby she recognized, her eyes fluttered open and welcomed the gentle tugs and strokes. She missed Maylin’s affection so much that she started to purr and it made Maylin giggle and Kihal blushed heavily. The raven-haired never thought in her wildest dreams that she could let her guard down around someone she loved and adored.

“How long was I out?” Kihal asked after she realized that they were in Kihal’s bed and the light were dimmed. Maylin held Kihal’s hand while she cupped the raven-haired’s face with the other, gently caressing her thumb over a faint scar on her face. “Roughly two hours. Hudson gave you a shot which calmed your nerves and relaxed immediately.” Maylin also explained Kihal the dosage of her painkillers and how they move own from there on, since Maylin decided to stay near Kihal, because to be honest, she hadn’t really recovered fully either. The sorrow in Kihal’s eyes were immensely visible, they got glassy and filled with unshed tears. The blue-lilac haired responded by grabbing Kihal’s chin with her thumb and forefinger. “Don’t even try and feel guilty all alone! You did your best, Kihal and you know it too. I am so grateful that you’re alive and I am so happy to have you in my arms. So please, share your pain with me?” Kihal just sobbed and let out a shuddered sigh. She obviously is scared on how it would end up. Hell, Maylin might’ve even hated her, so there was a high possibility that Maylin abandoned her. 

She shuffled in the bed with her back on the mattress. Kihal tightened her hold in Maylin’s hand as she stared at the ceiling. She didn’t know how or where even was the right part she could had started. But knowing Maylin for a long while now, she started the story at where she first joined her father in the spying agency he was in before it got closed. “What I will explain you now might change your view on me and how my personality is. But I want you to listen to it first and then you can judge me afterwards, QT.” Kihal’s sad smile affected the blue-lilac haired and she kissed the back of Kihal’s palm softly and nodded in approval, so she could continue with her story. Kihal took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling again. She remembered as if it happened just recently but was almost 13 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, being late is always a thing on my side xD.  
> LOTS of angst and drama, because hey. I'm a complete whore for angst. And smut. But soon my loves, soon there will be so much smut you never thought you read it like thus HUEHUEHUE.


	7. Fighting into Obvlivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihal reveals her past to Maylin.  
> Meanwhile at the HQ Prison, attempted murder will be planned.

“Since my mother died right after I was born, Pa raised me and took all responsibilities. I was, well still am ‘quite a hand full’ he always whines but how hard it may have been, we always had us. Probably that’s why we have such a strong connection. He always worked hard to have enough money for the fridge to be full, we had an apartment to sleep in, to wash ourselves and owned a car. Pa was a workaholic but he always found time to play with me. I was immensely happy about that and I cherished every minute and second of it.” Kihal had that smile which made Maylin’s heart skipped a beat, however. 

She not even dared to interrupt her lover that quickly, but soon regretted it. Kihal’s beautiful two-toned eyes were dark with sorrow and pain. “Pa gave me private lessons until I went to middle school. Not I only learned the basic school and political stuff, he also trained me to be his successor of the perfect military spy. I got taught how to defend myself, how to spy without being caught and…” Kihal swallowed thickly as she finished her sentence. “...How to kill without emotions.” Maylin pressed her lips together, She felt sorry for Kihal growing up that quickly. “Assassination was part of it. Unfortunately I couldn’t handle it at first but after quite some time I got pretty much used to it. I was always happy.”

“Pa and I were the perfect team. We finished jobs quickly, got our reward and gained experience, went home and cherished our precious time we didn’t work. But one day… One day changed everything. My overflowing confidence that nobody could kill me and my pride blinded me from reality. 

If I had never followed my father to the war zone, he wouldn’t had been this traumatized, and I wouldn’t have this huge grieve that’s swallowing me whole.” Kihal’s vision turned blurry and Maylin scooted closer to Kihal’s side and laid her arm over the raven-haired’s waist. Kihal continued. “I was too naive and fell into a trap of an Anti-Therian terrorist group. They got me good and beat me up and Pa got paralyzed.” 

“I… I couldn’t do a thing back then, I haven’t seen my father so scared and helpless, he turned his head to me and apologised when one of the Anti-Therian member got a hold of my father.”

“What happened to Samael?” Maylin was afraid to ask but curiosity got the better of her but she hadn’t expected her girlfriend to cry in earnest as she turned her head to face Maylin. “He got raped right in front of my eyes. I witnessed a crime and I wasn’t even able to prevent it.” Kihal's voice was hoarse and her tears slid down her temple. Maylin was at loss for words, appalled that her immediate instinct told her to kiss her girlfriend on her forehead. “I screamed and pleaded them to stop and to just kill me instead, because I couldn’t bear the muffled cries and pained yelling from Pa. And when that filthy bastard started to choke my father, I lost it.” 

“I got so enraged that I let out a scream and shifted so suddenly. I was so scared but furious at the same time. I bit the neck of the other two members that kept me in place. The leader who ravaged my dad pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Fortunately he missed and I slid his throat open, gauged his eyeballs out and stimulated his face. What I didn’t know that when I looked at my father, I only saw fear. I asked him if he was okay and began to move forward, but he flinched away. And it broke my heart.”

Kihal’s voice wavered at the last part of her sentence, new tears welled up as she bit her bottom lip. “At that time, I thought he hated me. So the only thing that came to my mind at that time was to run away, from my own flesh and blood whom I thought he hated me to his very core. I didn’t know what to do as a lone Therian, so I did what I got taught the best: Killing.” 

“I earned commissions and murdered to my heart's content. I slowly turned into a living killing machine. I’ve killed too many and too often, I didn’t mind tainting my hands in enemy's blood. But I missed the warmth, the happiness and the voice of my father. I cried every night, wishing nothing more but forgiveness from my father. When I stopped taking assassination jobs, I hid deep behind the darkness where nobody could find me, even if they tried. Until one man actually managed to catch me and saved me from my never-ending grief.“

“My father, whom I thought that he despised me, looked after me two years long. He pulled me close to his chest, he cried so hard and too much for a man actually” Kihal let out a sad laugh when she remembered her father back in the earlier days. “But he was so overwhelmed to have his daughter back and vice versa. The pain inside struck deep and I cried and tried to move away, but alas. He hugged me tighter, apologized and said that he wasn’t scared and never will be scared of his own daughter, that everything will be okay and that he loves me no matter what happened.”

“I know that he loves me and I know the Thirds family does, yet, I can’t shake off this guilt when somebody got hurt or scared because of me and that pains me a lot.” She brushed her face with the unoccupied hand and swiped her tears away, her head turned to her older lover and smiled pessimistically as her tears continued to fall down. “So yeah, there you have it. I’m a fucking Sociopath, a killing machine who doesn’t care less who or what she kills and enjoys it, but receives panic attacks every now and then and drowns in self guilt. Now you can say what you want.” 

“Even if you start to hate me and wish to switch teams and move out of here, that’s totally fine. You shouldn’t be with someone who already killed thousands of men at the mere age of 13. I’m sorry for everything, Maylin. I love you, but I don’t want to scare you off.”

Kihal kissed Maylin on her forehead and rose from her bed, walked to the door and closed it quietly behind her. She turned her heel quickly to the balcony, slammed the door shut from the outside and wailed, her knees gave in and she just sat there while she held one hand to cover her face, she sobbed harshly and hiccuped. She just waited for a response but was too scared facing the truth. 

She accepted her darkness, her true personality. No one would ever love her. Her past, her illnesses and herself. She felt like a burden to the whole life, worthless to everyone, she felt pathetic. Her grief-stricken mind wouldn’t allow any happy moments anymore. She sinned too much for her own good. She wondered if she should hid in the dark again. Didn’t know that everything was too much. The look on her lovers face made Kihal cry again. She loved Maylin, she adored her and now she probably lost her forever. The raven-haired hated herself sometimes for being a therian, for being alive at most.

-

Maylin was baffled, not because of the story, but that her lover actually thought she would leave Kihal. That made the Snow Leopard Therian frown deeply and as she got up carefully, Maylin walked out of the room and spotted the raven-haired outside of the balcony. 

Is she out of her bloody mind!? 

If Maylin wasn’t under heavy medication, she would’ve pulled Kihal back into her room ravaged her until dawn, listened how Kihal panted her name, how she withered and squirmed under Maylin’s touch. She loved how Kihal arched her back when she experienced intense pleasure that was too much for her. Maylin adored how Kihal’s serious side turned to vulnerable and her face got so beautiful when she inundated in pure ecstasy. Maylin shook her head and walked over to the balcony, opened the door and carefully seated herself beside her younger lover only to have a startled girlfriend. 

“Maylin, you should be in bed and rest!” Kihal’s voice filled with panic and worry as she saw her girlfriend crouching down and sat next to her. Maylin took Kihal’s hand and kissed her knuckles while she breathed her scent in. Kihal always smelled like fresh cotton and aloe vera, despite her appearance the raven-haired always smelled so fresh and pure.

“I came to take you back to sleep, Kihal. What a silly question and secondly. I told you before and I will tell you as much as I am able to, I will never ever hate you at all. What happened during your childhood made my heart sank, because literally nobody deserved that, neither your daddy or you. I love you, sweetheart. For as long as I am here I will never leave your side.” Only until Maylin kissed Kihal’s forehead and wiped away her tears with Maylin’s thumbs, Kihal realized that she actually cried. 

Every single thorned knot that formed inside Kihal’s chest are loosening their halt, disappeared one by one and Kihal cried in earnest. Maylin held her close while her chin rested on her head and murmured sweet nothings into Kihal’s ear. It took roughly ten minutes for Kihal that she calmed down. 

She picked Maylin up and she was on her way to Maylin’s bedroom when Maylin spoke up. “What do you think you’re doing, Kihal? Take me to your room.” Kihal knew better and held her mouth shut. She let Maylin down before she opened the door and Maylin gently grasped Kihal’s hand, both walked closer to the bed and snuggled under the layers of blankets. Maylin pulled her younger lover close to her chest, mumbled a lullaby and rubbed her back. The blue-lilac haired knew how much everything affected Kihal, Jeffrey Burt, Kihal’s nightmares and her trauma, her fear of being abandoned. But not with me. She’ll stay with me and I take care of her. 

When she heard the albino Therian breathed evenly, she knew Kihal fell asleep. Maylin’s medicine kicked finally in and they made her drowsy, so she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She hoped she healed quickly enough so that Maylin had enough strength and more ability to bed with her lover. Maylin blushed at that thought.

-

In the next morning Kihal woke up first and prepared the medicine. As she placed the preparation onto the night desk, she realized only now how exhausted her older lover looked when the raven-haired watched Maylin’s sleeping face. 

Kihal knew that she shouldn’t feel guilty, but her past and the current situation reminded her that she hadn’t paid enough attention to her family, her friends, her team mates. Kihal couldn’t stop thinking about her own guilt until she heard knockings on the main door of the apartment. Completely confused, the raven-haired closed the bedroom door behind her carefully and approached the main door. Her blood ran cold and her muscles tensed when she opened the door. She knew those bright red vintage locks along with the strict glare of ocean-blue eyes and full red lips. 

“Good morning, agent Félice. I see that you’re recovering. May we come in?” It took Kihal a moment until she found the ability to speak again. “Good morning Lieutenant Sparks, Austin. Of course! Please come in. I am about to prepare breakfast and coffee.” Kihal almost fainted at her own nervousness and covered herself as best as she could after she closed the door. Sparks and Austen sat down after the raven-haired prepared for them a cup of coffee.

Well, fuck. This doesn’t mean anything good, She thought and tried easing her muscles as she sat down, but Kihal was so tense that Austin held back his laugh at how shit scared Kihal got when she knew she was in deep shit. The silence killed kihal mentally and so, she spoke up when Sparks interrupted her before she even began. “Kihal, I want you to relax. I won’t tear your head off, besides, your dad will do it for me.” 

Sparks said after she sipped on her coffee and put her cup down. She looked at Kihal again and the raven-haired saw a glimpse of warmth and relief in her Lieutenant’s eyes. “I hope you realized what you and Maylin did was wrong, but you as a team leader should’ve had known better than anyone that you are an agent of justice and not an assassin anymore. You even accelerate your recovery to rescue your team mate which isn’t wrong, but you could’ve died far too easily. 

Especially with your HSAN Type II. As a leader and a Thirds agent you were careless and neglected your duties. But as a friend, family member and a lover, you did the right decision.” Kihalt felt slightly relieved when sparks finished her sentence in approval, though she knew that Sparks wasn’t finished with her scolding.

Sparks continued. “However, you will receive a fair punishment. Not from me but from your father. And in near future I would like to give your team special training. The same training Delta is going through right now. I won’t pull any of you out of the team, but I want you to get checked on a regularly basis due to your illness. Am I understood?” 

Kihal looked straight into Spark’s eyes and nodded in confirmation. “I am well aware that I had risked the lives of my crew, family and friends and I as well as Maylin acted to our own accord, which was incorrect of us. I, Agent Kihal Félice - leader of the Destructive Theta - will take the responsibility for the casualties I had done and will follow my punishment.” Sparks smiled warmly and pat Kihal on her shoulder as she turned her head to the door. When the door opened again, she didn’t know if she was more than fucked or happy about the visits that came just now.

 

-

Samael wasn’t even two steps away from the door when he saw his daughter’s face, he suppressed a sigh and held a hand up instead. “Little raven, stop. Listen to me”, Samael began. He turned his head to lieutenant Sparks and nodded politely. “Ms. Sonya and Mr. Austin. Thank you for taking care of my daughter up until now. I think I got it from here on.” Sparks gave an approved hum and stood up, prepared for leave as she closed the distance between her and the older man. 

“I’ll give you further informations later on while Hudson and Blay will take care scolding Maylin. I just need you and Kihal prepare for battle. Have you negotiated with your organisation yet?” Samael grinned at her shiningly and replied, “Oh I have, and they’re more than happy to work with your best agents, Sonya.” Sparks smirked and clapped a hand on the native-american’s shoulder. “I’ll be glad doing further business with you, Agent Léone.” Austin closed the door behind them after Sparks said her final goodbyes to both of the albino-lion therians. 

He turned his attention back to his daughter who just sat there, lifeless. He made a mental note to himself that he’ll invite his daughter and Maylin to dinner with Viola next time. But first, a proper scolding is what she needed to get it into her stubborn brain that she shouldn’t be that reckless anymore. “Kihal,” he started and he saw Kihal flinched in her position. But she hadn’t looked at him. 

He had to speak more firmly. “Se på mig när jag pratar med dig.” Kihal looked up at him, perfect. But he had to be careful not to make her cry, because she is so sensitive. Another trait of him and he doesn’t know if this is mostly good or bad being over-emotional. He took off his jacket and sat next to his daughter, closing the distance. Carefully, he grasped her head and kissed her temple. Kihal looked at him again and he saw immediately that her guilt overly drowned her. He needed her to focus on something else. “How are you feeling, love?” He carefully asked his daughter, but he was also concerned about her well-being. She usually was very strict with herself, and when she or her team failed, she searched mistakes on herself oh so often. 

“My body is recovering, but I don’t know how I feel mentally. I feel defeated and destroyed. The nightmares and panic attacks are straining me.” Kihal whined weakly. Samael thought there was more but when he looked at his daughter more closely, he realized that she lost weight, and not only a bit, which shocked the albino-lion therian father.

Back in the day when he searched desperately for his daughter, he found her in the deepest alley, malnutritioned and nearly anorexic. He quickly shook the horrible picture away from his mind and stood up, heading to the kitchen and prepared breakfast and lunch together. He saw his daughter cocking her head to the side, her eyes went wide as realization kicked in and rose from her seat panicky. 

The raven-haired ran over to him quickly, and Samael cupped his daughter’s face with his large hands. “You lost weight, young lady and you need to eat. Maylin will wake up eventually and join us. And don’t even try arguing with me. You. Will. Eat. ¿Me entiendo?” Kihal gave him a silent nod and he took her into his arms and sighed. He held her head under his chin. He smiled when her hug got tighter. “There there, my little raven. Everything will be okay and you know that. 

You’re a damn good leader and the perfect daughter I could’ve ever imagined. But you also know that you have to learn from your mistakes. And with that, I will give you more special training, aside from the TIN training Sparks will give you and your team. Kihal, what is our purpose in this world?” The raven-haired rose her head up and stared at her father, he was glad that her eyes shone with determination again. 

“Our purpose as assassins is to eliminate evil and regenerate peace. Our purpose as spies and ambassadors is to unite people and mankind and build allies. Our purpose as Terra Masia Alta Generation in this world is to rebuild an empire where we love our brothers and sisters, grandmothers and grandfathers and live in freedom.”

 

Samael kissed Kihal’s forehead and smiled at her wholeheartedly. “You still know it, love. I’m proud of you. And with you panic attacks as well as your nightmares, I’ll talk to your cousin Tifal. She’ll be more than happy to help you ending the past once and for all. And then we’ll visit your mom’s grave, how about it?” 

Kihal thought about it for a good moment. She wished for help ever since her nightmares began and finally, the opportunity came and maybe then after so many years, she could finally forgive herself. Warmth shone in her eyes and her smile reminded him of his dead wife’s. The most beautiful smile his daughter gave him. “I’m in, Pa. And I’m sorry if I am causing everyone and you especially so much trouble and worry,” Kihal’s voice became barely audible at the last sentence, Samael caught her off guard and ruffled her hair and laughed as she squawked. 

“Idiot. I am your father and I should worry and you should give me trouble or else my life would be totally pointless, no? Even if I am not around that often, you know my door is always open for you.” Samael let out a growling laugh while his daughter hugged him tight again. Both of them turned their attention to the stunned smaller therian, also looking confused.

“Maylin…” Kihal began as she saw her older lover holding an empty glass. Maylin smiled at the raven-haired and placed the glass in the dishwasher, grabbed Kihal’s hand and led her to the living room. Maylin looked at her younger lover suspiciously while she frowned, she lifted Kihal’s shirt and ghosted one hand over her ribs and stomach. Irritation got audibly clear in her tone. “Kihal, how much weight did you lose?” 

Samael stopped at anything he was doing right now and glared at his daughter. She fidgeted and felt uncomfortable and the glares she got both from her father and her girlfriend. “Not really much… Ten pounds in five days,” Kihal mumbled and Maylin couldn’t believe her ears. Samael just sighed and shook his head as he continued preparing breakfast and dinner. 

Maylin instead, couldn’t contain her worry which was mixed with irritation. “Bloody hell, Kihal! You of all people should know that Therians need nourishment every day!” The bell suddenly rang when Maylin got interrupted, she cursed under her breath. When she opened the door, she got greeted by an angry jaguar therian rushing into the apartment and two half-scared medics Vivienne and Blay.

Sovereign pulled Kihal close to her room and both of them just disappeared. Maylin tried following the two childhood friends but Kihal’s father stopped her on track. “It’ll be okay, lilla. Trust me. It’s normal like this. Oh and by the way, Hudson and the rest will come by in any minute, and you’ll get your fair share of scolding too, young miss.” Bloody hell! I’ll be so dead, Maylin thought. She snuck behind Kihal’s door and investigated the rampage, though that might had been a bad idea. The blue-lilac haired flinched as she heard Sovereign’s voice.

“Estoy idiota sangriento! Eres demasiado joven para esto! I fucking told you to please not be reckless and here you are, looking fucking anorexic with the mind of a fucking sociopath. Kihal, for fucking sakes. I don’t care for the punishment we receive. Hell, I’ll be fucking glad to get stronger and kick some fucking ass. But you, as our leader, comrade, friend and family should’ve known better to take care of yourself firstly and secondly, don’t risk your whole fucking life, and so god help me I will kick your ass if you don’t act like a fucking badass agent and not someone who hides behind fucking walls!” 

The rant kept on going as Maylin silently walked from the door and bumped against someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”, Maylin froze at the sudden voice she remembers fully and was too damn afraid looking up. “Oh, you should better feel sorry, sweetheart, because you can’t escape now.” The british accent got more audible when Hudson was really mad, and at that moment Maylin knew she was more than fucked. Slowly looking up, Maylin’s eyes grew wide with fear. 

Well hey, someone call an Undertaker… 

Beside a very angry looking Hudson were Seb and Blay, with equal angry looks on their faces. I suppose the grace period is over. “Uhhh hey guys! It’s nice to see you!” she said cheerfully (more like desperately) while she tried to sneak past the three of them. Blay’s hand closed around her upper arm. “I don’t think so, Lin!”

It was worth a try. With a sigh, the blue lilac-haired allowed Blay to drag her into her room, Seb and Hudson right on their heels. In her room, Blay motioned to the bed and Maylin sat down, bracing herself. 

“So…Who wants to go first?” Hudson was pacing in her room and came to a halt before his sister. “What the bloody hell were you thinking?!” the wolf Therian suddenly shouted, scaring the living daylights out of Maylin. Her brother has never shouted at her before. Seb put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Lobito…” But Hudson ignored his lover. “Have you used your bloody brain? I thought you would be smarter! How could you go alone? You not only put your life in danger you know? What if someone from your team would have died? It would be your fault, because you weren’t thinking! All you had to do was to bloody wait for Kihal to recover! Was it too much to ask for?!” 

While Hudson took a deep breath to continue his rant, Maylin just sat there, her shoulders slumped inward and her head hung down, tears falling into her lap. 

“I’m so sorry…” the blue-lilac haired began quietly, but Hudson interrupted her. “You better be sorry my dear! Have you even thought for one second what it would have done to me if you had died? Or what it would have done to your girlfriend? I never was so angry about you! Your rank should be taken from you, you acted like a bloody rookie!” 

Maylin winced at her brother’s harsh words and she couldn’t hold back the sobbing anymore. He’s right...I-I don’t deserve to call myself a Thirds Agent. Hudson was about to continue his rant, when Seb grabbed his lover’s arm. “Lobito that’s enough! That isn’t you talking. You let your anger speak!” 

He scolded Hudson in a firm tone. „Come on, let’s get some fresh air to cool you down.“ With this words Seb dragged the wolf Therian gently on the balcony. Blaylock carefully sat down on the bed beside Maylin, put an arm around her and pulled her closer, mindful of her injuries. “Don’t take Hudson’s words too serious, sweetheart! As Seb said, it was his anger speaking, not him.” Maylin buried her face against Blay’s chest. 

“I-I know, but he’s right! I’m so sorry!” I have to properly apologise to Kihal too…I’m so bloody unworthy! The blue-lilac haired was still crying at the medics chest, when Hudson and Seb came back in. The wolf Therian was clearly flustered when he rushed over to his sister and knelt in front of her and took her hand. “Oh dear lord! I’m so sorry my dear! I didn’t mean those words. Well…some of them, but oh my! I’m so terribly sorry!” 

When Maylin saw that tears were streaming down his cheeks she gently pulled herself out of Blay’s embrace and put her arms around Hudson’s neck, hugging him tight. ”It’s okay Hudson. You were right and I understand your anger.” She whispered hoarsely in his ear. “I promise you that I’ll never do such a stupid thing again!” 

“Okay. I count on your promise!” Hudson said and sat down beside his sister. 

“So and now about your punishment.” He started and Maylin gulped. “First you’ll have to take sessions with Dr. Winters-“ Maylin just opened her mouth to protest, but the glare of her brother made her close it instantly. “And you’ll have to do a special defense training from Seb!” With a sigh, the blue-lilac haired nodded. “Okay…”

After Kihal and Maylin got their scolding, they all gathered in the living room. Kihal and Maylin cuddled together on the couch, wrapped in blankets and the rest were sitting on poufs and chairs. They were about to start a Hawaii Five O marathon when the doorbell rang. “Got it.” Seb stood with a grunt and made his way to the door. He opened the door and-  
“What the hell?! OMG!” he almost passed out from laughing. Dex, Cael, Ash and Sloane were standing on the outside and all of them were wearing costumes. Dex was dressed as a Clown, Cael as a Cockroach, Sloane as the Cheshire Cat and Ash…Ash was dressed up as a pink, fluffy Unicorn! Dex grinned broadly. 

“Hey Seb. We thought Kihal and Maylin would need some fun! Do you think it’ll work?” Laughing too hard, the tiger Therian wasn’t able to answer and just motioned for them to come in.

Meanwhile in the living room everyone was looking confused. “What on earth is happening?” Hudson went to look for Seb when he saw the reason why his boyfriend was laughing like he was crazy. “Oh bloody hell!” he started cackling. Ash looked like he was going to murder someone (we all know whom) and Sloane tried to hide behind Dex the Clown. Dex sent Ash and Sloane first into the living room, Cael and himself would be follow after the first round of laughter would be calmed down. Kihal asked her older lover with a frown “Do you know what’s happenin’?” Shaking her head, Maylin answered “Nope, no idea.” 

That moment Ash and Sloane came around the corner and Kihal, Maylin, Samael and Blay began laughing so hard that they were soon in tears. “Oh lord!” Maylin thought she would die of laughter. Damn it hurts to laugh, but I can’t stop! After it seems like eternity they calmed down enough for Samael to ask Ash and Sloane. “Why the actual fuck are you two dressed like this?! You look ridiculous!” Sloane the Cheshire Cat was about to answer when finally Cael the Cockroach and Dex the Clown came into the living room. The moment Maylin saw the Clown she started screaming at the top of her lungs, Kihal who sat beside her, began to scream when she saw the Cockroach. 

“WAHHH!” “Kill it! Kill it with fire!”   
Cael and Dex just stood in the middle of the living room, both with frowns on their faces. “What the hell is wrong?” “What have we done?” Kihal and Maylin hid themselves under the blanket, both horrified. “Oh no! Get the fuck out!” Samael yelled and shoved them out of the living room. “Kihal is really afraid of cockroaches and if I remember right, Maylin is afraid of Clowns!” 

After the traumatic visit of Dex, Cael, Sloane and Ash, they went home and just as Samael, Seb, Hudson and Blay were about to leave too, Maylin started to speak. “Hudson? Can you stay for a moment? I need to talk to you, and Kihal!”   
“Of course, love.”

-

Around 3am Mica Layer walked around in his cell at the Thirds HQ, thinking about his escape. He waited patiently for the guards to end their shift and switch every two hours. His raging hatred towards Kihal rose every day at every minute. The lights in the hall went off and Mica made his way to his prison door and unlocked it carefully not waking up other prisoners. His colleague Greg Parker waited for him outside and watched over the escape route. By the time Mica heard the lock clicking open, he bursted out of his cell, dashed through the main door of the prison hall and attacked the guards by stabbing them into their chest. “Stop right there, prisoner E0045!” called an agent out but got kicked on his temple. Mica escaped successfully without making much noise anymore. Greg drove by and Mica jumped into the van.

“Took your sweet time, pal”, Greg said to his colleague who just clicked his tongue and reloaded his gun. 

“Those fucking animals and ‘humans’ who betrayed our real human kind were in the way. Anyway, where is our hideout?” Greg quickly shot a glance at his partner and turned at the right corner of the street. “Old school building that got abandoned 2 years ago.” Mica exhaled soundly and relaxed in his seat. His eyes were dull and his knuckles audible as if he was ready to kill. 

“Once I get this Therian whore, called Kihal Félice, into my hands, I will torture her to death until she begs for mercy to make me kill her. That will be the last time she killed our kind and worked for justice. Hypocritical piece of shit. And then I will take her head!” Mica pronounced Kihal’s name like it was acid on his tongue. He waited for this day to come. He waited for this moment to get his hand on her and end her life for good. He had to get prepared to set a plan to get her and made her suffer, for humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Hi! Sorry for the long delay. But my friend and I are working our arses off and I am looking for a new apartment with complete access to the internet. We try to update at least monthly and hope it didn't bore you out to the bone.  
> Any mistakes are welcomed to correct.  
> I have a tumblr = saintofeurope
> 
> Have fun reading, guys!


	8. Mortal Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking back the crown,  
> I'm all dressed up and naked.  
> I see what's mine  
> and take it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for cliffhangers :D

In the next morning, Kihal received a message from her best friend. Careful not waking up her older lover, she slid away from her and sat up as she read the message.

08:05AM, Sov: Hey, Raven. We hadn’t had our porn prom for a long time now. Today in 12 days is our anniversary and Mr. Cortez wants us to dance for the festival. You up for it?  
08:05AM, Ki: I might’ve been rusty but sure, why not? Old training room at ‘Kaefer’?  
08:07AM, Sov: “Kaefer is the only place I like to feel…”  
08:08AM, Ki: “Tango like the air I breathe on every step from my heel.”  
08:09AM, Sov: Sappy motherfucker. Pickin’ you up in 30.  
08:10AM, Ki: Love you too, Julio Maria Santana Esteban Ramirez.  
08:10AM, Sov: You. Just. Didn’t. Bitch.  
08:12AM, Ki. I just did :D  
08:13AM, Sov: You’re lucky we’re both taken and happy. ;)

Kihal snickered as she stood up from her bed and put on simple street clothes while she packed her training bag and made breakfast for Maylin. She placed the meal in the fridge and left a note for her girlfriend that she’ll be back soon and she’ll left her a message later the day. Sovereign already stood outside, leaning on his black Pheonix. The look he gave her was priceless, Kihal thought and bursted out of laughter. And then Sovereign got his laughter when he hoisted Kihal over his shoulder and threw her in the car in which the raven-haired yelped in surprise. He drove off to his usual inhuman speed.

When they arrived at their old training building, Kihal sensed something odd about this place and her eyes grew dark. Her mate realized that the raven-haired got slightly tense. Kihal felt a hand ghosting at the small of her back, she looked up to his handsome face and relaxed when he smiled. 

“Easy there, raven. I know you love to stay on guard and so am I. But this time we have eight eyes instead of four, so don’t worry. My cousins also got invited.” Sovereign laughed at Kihal’s smile which met her gorgeous two-toned eyes. They both ran in and Kihal jumped into the older twin’s arms and bear-hugged the younger twin. “Can you actually greet people normally without them nearly being squashed by your fat ass?” Dante asked and laughed as he received an arm punch from her. Sovereign hugged his cousins with a heartwarming embrace. “It’s been too long Dante, Vergil. Far too long for y’all own good.” Vergil smiled back and put a hand on Sovereign’s shoulder. “I know, it was about time we meet again. How is Leena doing?” 

“She is doing fine, though she is a bit overdue and it makes me antsy to be honest.” The Jaguar Therian huffed and Vergil chuckled. “She will be fine, don’t worry.” Dante and Kihal went over to Cortez who smiled at them as if they were in a family reunion. The older man bumped his forehead lightly to Kihal and Dante, approving and bowing to the man with respect. Cortez rubbed his hands together and sighed happily. “Ay dios mio! How much you four had grown. 

Look at you, Sovereign and Kihal. When you two stood at my door, barely at the age of 15, your eyes were dulled and with no actual goals or future. Now you’re awaiting a kid and are happily with someone. Vergil and Dante the same. Though I have to say that Kihal and Dante haven’t changed with your shenanigans.” Old dance mates and former colleagues started laughing and cheered at the appearance of the world champions.

When the music started, everyone looked at the two Therians in the middle of the room and Kihal groaned. Her best friend took her by the hand and whispered, “Just follow my lead like you always do and you’ll be fluid enough”. Kihal nodded and her instinct made her move her hands on Sovereign’s waist and hand. As the music got faster Sovereign lead her backwards to him and turned her and she immediately stood on tiptoes, waved her leg from side to side and stretched it out. They walked as they swayed on water, how Sovereign pulled her upper body up and the raven-haired swung her legs in a half-circle and went down, her legs in a split and got pulled up again. 

They turned again and their face was pressed against their cheeks, the Jaguar Therian slid his hands to Kihal’s lower waist as she grabbed his neck and placed her other hand to his chest. By the time they danced, they looked at each other and the dance grew more intense, both of their felid half purred and growled for dominance and for passion. 

The dance got heated and they felt like they were the only one on the dance floor, becoming one. Sovereign hoisted Kihal in the air while she clung her legs around his waist and turned around, dropped her lower body onto the floor again, took her right leg and made her leaning onto him as the music ended. Their faces were so close they could kiss, felt their heavy panting against their face. Both Therians flinched at the sudden cheering of their old classmates and friends and also slightly embarrassed.

Cortez came up to both Sovereign and Kihal and hugged them tightly, happy tears in his eyes. “Niña, you were so beautiful! I knew why you should dance with your best friend. Sovereign as always, got it in your veins. You two are the perfect dancing couple. I want you two to dance at a competition and a bar called Dekatria. Will you oblige?” Sovereign and Kihal stared at each other and giggled when they complied happily. Their friends would find it boring anyway, so they won’t come. After a while everyone took turn in switching their dancing partner, Kihal with Vergil and Sovereign with Dante, which they always did since they were little kids.

As the day came close to an end, people said their goodbyes, the twin cousins and the two Therians were about to go out for a drink when a scream filled the main hall. “The fuck happened?” Dante asked as he looked at his older cousin. “I don’t know but we better be careful when we check it out”, Sovereign warned. All four of them jogged to the main hall when smoke filled the area and made them stop moving. Kihal’s senses sharpened and her side of a leader came out of her. 

“Dante, Vergil. Make sure to clear the area and get the people safe. Sov and I will head further to find the culprits”. The twins nodded and headed to another direction as Kihal and Sovereign felt the presence of their enemy. Not too far away, they noticed movements, shadows approaching them. The Jaguar Therian and Albino Lion Therian charged at them and tried to knock them out. Too bad the smoke was too thick Kihal thought but she heard her best friend shouting at her. 

“Kihal, behind you!” The raven-haired could barely turn around when she heard a shot and heard Sovereign cursing under his breath. “No no no, fuck!” Kihal panicked as she turned around and tried to grab her best friend when someone stabbed her on her neck. The last thing she caught was Dante and Vergil calling out after them. ‘Don’t follow us, get help. Quickly!’ Kihal’s vision darkened as she laid next to Sovereign who was already unconscious. The raven-haired cursed herself for getting her best friend into this mess.

-

“Cortez, if we don’t do something, Kiki and Sov are getting fucking killed!” Dante shouted, panic and anger rose at any minute. He hadn’t noticed the hug he got from his older twin brother. Vergil took over to talking with the now sickly worried Cortez. “Do you have the number of their work place? I bet uncle Samael is also there and we can heat to their HQ and ask for help”, Vergil added calmly, though his nerves also were at a very thin line right now. But he had to remain quiet to made his brother relax a little. Both of them are really fond of their younger cousin and Kihal since she also belonged to their family, didn’t matter if blood related or not. 

After five minutes Cortez handed Vergil the address of the Thirds HQ, his voice only in a whisper and his eyes filled with unshed tears. “Samael probably had lunch break, but he is there. You must talk to him and of niña’s friends. Please… rescue them quickly. I have a feeling that the longer the rescue takes, the shorter Kihal’s lifespan is”. Dante and Vergil hugged the older human man and ran out of the building, got to their car and drove at impossible speed to the Headquarters. Dante is not a holy person, but once he is really praying that both Kihal and Sovereign still be safe. Vergil noticed the uneasiness and the tears gliding down of his younger brother’s cheek. 

He held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he quickly drove past cars. “We’ll get Kiki and Sov back, Dante. I promise”. He said quietly, and Dante just nodded, his eyes focusing on the road. It hadn’t taken long to arrive at the Thirds HQ, and to find Samael. The long-haired Therian talked with a human male. The twins walked towards Samael, just to find him smiling at them and recognizing their eyes when they had trouble at something they couldn’t solved alone. 

“Dante, Vergil, what’s wrong? Aren’t Raven and Sovereign with you?” The twins tried keeping their calm posture, but Dante nearly crumbled and Vergil's eyes turned glassy. His voice trembled when he spoke up. “Uncle, we need help. Kiki and Sov got kidnapped by Terrorists”. Samael hugged the twins tight and let them sob into his shoulders. His own rage and fear rising as his felid side roared to save his children.

“It’s okay. We’ll get them as soon as possible. Maddock! Get your team ready and call Sparks that one of our prisoners got found. I’ll take my nephews and head to my father’s place”, Samael growled. And Maddock just had his usual shit-eating grin ready. “Already done, Corporal”. Sloane and his team, as well as Kihals stood ready. The older Therian just nodded and dashed out to head to his father. The visit was long overdue he thought, so it was a perfect time. 

As he got into his car, followed by Dante and Vergil, the HQ’s siren went off. This would got serious now. His felid half barely contained itself, but his fury rose at any second. “Nobody is taking my children, not even fucking terrorists”, Samael said angrily and accelerated on full speed, Maddock and the rest quickly got to their BearCat and took the other direction. When the siren rang, and that is very fucking rarely, it’s code red. And Samael saw more than red. Oh, how beautiful it looked when his hands were tainted with enemy's blood.

The road to his father’s place was a 15 minute drive, which usually takes nearly half an hour. Samael got out of the car along with the twins walked rushed to the main door of the mansion. He banged the door three times and heard startled noises and a light hearted but strict voice, which was his father’s. As he opened the door and asked who it was he looked at his son and gave him a smile that met his eyes. He quickly invited them in, closed his door and embraced his son tightly. Samael felt his tense shoulders relax and sighed deeply in his father’s chest. 

“I missed you, Padre. How have you been? I’m sorry that I haven’t contacted you in a while.” Eros stood in front of his son and studied his eyes. They were full of distress and fear. He hadn’t seen his son like this ever since Kihal disappeared. 

“I have been quite alright, son. Don’t worry about the small things. We both know we are busy from head to toe. But how are you, Samael? You have seen better days.” Before Eros led his son to the living room he greeted his grandchildren with a wide hug and followed the Alboni Therian. As they sat, Lilliana served the men tea and coffee. Samael took a sip of his sweetened coffee before he began to speak again.

“Papi, necesito tu ayuda con la familia.” Samael’s voice wavered as he asked his father. Eros looked mildly concerned as he scratched his grey stubbles on his chin. He raised a brow when his son also asked for the Masia family, but he could never reject his youngest son. He laid his elbows on his knees and bent himself slightly forward. “Haré lo que sea por ti, mi amado hijo.” Dante stared at both men sitting in front of each other and couldn’t help himself with a “wow, granddad. That was so cheesy” and they bursted out of laughter, which lightened the mood a bit. 

As the older man’s laughter came down he looked back to his son and asked him carefully the question he knew would be right. “Has Kihal got away again because of the past that is still hunting her?” Samael pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head slowly, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes grew glassy. This couldn’t be good. He never liked the way his son looked when he was at the verge of tears.

“Kihal and Sovereign got kidnapped, papi. The worst thing is that I can’t sense where she is but I can feel that she is in danger. I have a feeling that both of them are one foot into death already. So please, help me? Kihal is the only thing I have left after Lilith died and I can’t bear another loss.” Several tears ran down Samael’s cheeks as he stared at his father and waited for his answer. 

Eros couldn’t believe what he just heard. His grandchild kidnapped? And both Kihal and Sovereign at the bringe of death? Not with him. “When did this happen?” He finally asked the twins who looked down. “At the reunion of the dance studio Kaefer they both danced when they were kids”, Dante started. “There wasn’t any suspicion of a kidnapping scene. Right after the reunion finished, we heard gunshots and ran out. Kihal and Sovereign commanded us to get people into safety while they were following the culprits”.

“When we evacuated the remaining people we heard Sov shouting at Kiki. We ran to the main hall but we came too late. Two rogues were carrying Kiki and Sov out, we tried to get after them but Kiki’s request was to get help.” Dante finished and Vergil had held his brother’s hand the whole time while Samael looked at his father pleadingly. Eros leaned back in his sofa, his meaty arms crossed over his chest. He breathed out a groan and let everything he heard sank into him. He looked at his son again and straightened his back. “Samael, have you negotiated with Miss Sonya with our alliance work?” The Albino Therian straightened up in his sofa and nodded determined, his eyes shone brightly again and Eros thanked the goddesses that he could lighten up Samael’s depression a bit.

“Yes, papi. She’d be honored to work with us and her organization together. But before I start something and get everything done I wanted your permission first. And from Néné, of course.” Eros chuckles at his mother’s nickname. “After all these years you still call her like that. But I am sure mother will not have anything against it. Though I doubt that Kihal would agree. She still thinks that Masia abandoned her, right?” His assumptions were correct when his son avoided eye contact with him. “I’m sorry. She still thinks it’s all her fault even though I told her that nobody thinks that way.” 

His father snorted in disbelief. “That is ridiculous. Not just because she thinks she does not belong to the family but also she does not let anyone near her lifting some pressure off her shoulders. And I pretty much know where that stubbornness comes from!” Eros rose from his seat and took his jacket and raised the phone to his ear, turned his head to his son and grandchildren and mouthed them ‘let us go’ over. All three stood from their seat and jogged to the older man. When Eros finished his phone calls he fixed his brownish-gray ponytail and got into the car as he hollered at his son. “You know where your crew is, so head there first. I will be joining you five minutes late and they better not hurt my Kiki. It had been way too long since I had her in my arms!”

Samael nodded and got into the car with the twins and drove to the rendezvous-point of Delta. He prayed to the goddess that his daughter needs to stay alive, he couldn’t bear another loss of someone he loved too deeply. Cold sweat ran down his spine and he stepped on the gas pedal to drive as fast as possible.

-

Kihal blinked her eyes open slowly, scanning her surroundings until she found her best friend in a cage. Wait, why was he in a cage, flustered and eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying? She realized that they had been kidnapped and tranquillized. Her vision slowly sharpened again and she saw that Sovereign shook the cage he was in and shouting at her. 

As she got up slowly, she fought against her wobbly legs and leaned herself against a metal wall when she felt something around her neck. Is that a shock choker? Oh god. Kihal walked over to Sovereign and held her hand against his cheek as he leaned into the touch, his eyes already filled with unshed tears. His hand brushed against Kihal’s face and a thumb brushed over her split lip. 

“I will. Kill him.”, the Jaguar Therian growled while fresh tears sliding down his cheeks, he cupped Kihal’s face and when he saw the questions in her eyes he immediately answered them. “As we got tranqed, those terrorists separated us. The two responsible are Mica Layer and Greg Parker. Mica has a huge hate against you and he wants to take revenge on his friend Jeffrey Burt.” That rang a bell in Kihal’s mind. She knew she saw the face from somewhere but couldn’t figure it out yet. “Sov, why did they put you into a cage and where are we exactly?” 

Kihal’s voice was barely a whisper. She looked around again when Sovereign began speaking. “We’re in an abandoned facility down south. Probably thirty minutes away from the main city”. When Sovereign kept on talking, Kihal pulled out her pocket knife and tried to unlock the cage to free her friend when she abruptly felt shockwaves flowing through her veins and her nerves pulsating. Her body convulsed uncomfortably and she just fell to the floor. The Albino-Lion Therian turned to her stomach and got up on wobbly legs and turned around when she received a heavy punch against her already-beaten up face and literally she flew.

Her ears started ringing, her vision turned blurry and she coughed and breathed for air as she got kicked in her mid-section. The next thing she knew was that someone grabbed her face and smashed it against the concrete wall. She felt like a piece of crumpled paper thrown around like nothing mattered. 

Kihal heard the Jaguar Therian crying out her name and screaming at the Anti-Therian terrorists. By the way he practically growled and howled, the human males injected them so they won’t shift. Kihal felt her head spinning and looked at the direction a familiar voice began speaking. 

“No matter how many fucking times I shock you through the choker, or beat you into a pulp, you give no reaction, not a single fucking one. Do you even have a soul? Oh wait, hypocritical Therian whores like you just enjoy killing innocent little children and civilians because you can’t take it being different. I would’ve killed myself for being an animal. But no, you try to point out that you’re the fucking same as us humans, that you’re equal to us and that you deserve the same fucking rights as human have you fucking piece of shit!” While Mica Layer shouted the last sentence he punched Kihal again, who's back slammed against the cage Sovereign was in.

“Kihal! Kihal, talk to me, please!” Sovereign pleaded through a tear-strained face. The raven-haired looked back at her best friend and held his hand. Only now she realized that he got beaten up pretty badly as well. Because of her, Sovereign was damaged and obviously in incredible pain. 

She just had to continue fucking things up. It’s her fault in the first place that they got kidnapped. If this was her punishment then it’s all she deserved. Maybe they let him free when she stayed here and fought them for herself. Kihal made her resolution, looked up at Sovereign who just knew what she was about to say. He grabbed the raven-haired wrist and glared at her intensely. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Kihal. You’ve been a fucking agent for too long to just throw it away. Do me at least this favor, por favor.” Sovereign knew better and there won’t be any way to convince his stubborn best friend. He froze when he received a slow little kiss on his forehead and his heart stopped as he saw Kihal with a smile that would probably been the last one he saw. “I get you out of here, Sov. It is my fault after all that you got dragged into this mess. I’m sorry. I love you, hermano.”

Kihal turned around and ignored the yelling and screaming behind her as two human males stood before her and eyed her furiously. “I hope you’re prepared to die, Agent Félice.” Greg Parker added as he grabbed a metal bat and his partner Mica Layer his steel gloves. Kihal knew that she couldn’t do much more than just defending herself until help arrives. She hoped her father got accepted to the family again after she died and wished that Maylin would one day forgive her. But first and foremost, her punishment for killing too much and too many in this world. 

She closed her eyes, mentally praying for forgiveness from her family, her friends, the goddess and from her lover after her body shook uncontrollably and a metal bat swung against her head. She had to endure it. She had to wait until her father and Sloane arrived to get Sovereign, then it would be all over and maybe, just maybe then, she could had been forgiven. The raven-haired received a bone-cracking kick on her hip from Layer while Parker swung his back against her shoulder blades. 

When she knelt to the ground she avoided another blow on her back as she grabbed the bat in the middle and bent it in half while glaring at both rogues with her two-toned eyes that already turned sharp into her felid form and her teeth pointing out.

Parker looked startled while Layer stepped back with caution and snorted in disgust. “I knew you would show your true sides you fucking freak. It will be my pleasure to personally twist your neck-” He immediately got interrupted when Kihal sidekicked his chest and made him slam his back against the wall. “How the fuck can she still move like this when she is majorly drugged!?” 

Parker shrieked at his colleague, jerking slightly when the raven-haired let out a feral growl as she approached the frightened human terrorist. He saw how she held her choker firmly and ripped it away with full force, tiny strands of blood covered her neck, her scar on the right side of her face pulsated of every beating of her heart. Just when she was about to attack him, she felt a shot between her shoulder blades and she stumbled down to to get side-kicked from Parker.

Kihal threw a knife at Sovereign as she suddenly felt her body burning up. Everything turned and her vision blurred again. Shit, shit, shit! Not good. She knew what she got tranqed with. She needed to get her best friend out before it got any worse that it already been. She side glanced the Jaguar Therian how he successfully cracked the lock open and freed himself, ran to Layer and literally launched him down. 

Sovereign growled at him, threw several heavy punches against his face and smashed his head repeatedly on the ground. The Jaguar Therian pulled him up again and kicked him in his gut, elbowed his temple and broke his left hip by stomping on it. 

Mica Layer cried out in anguish pain, cursing both Therians. Sovereign hadn’t noticed that Layer’s partner was behind him with an axe when a shot silenced the facility for a brief moment. The noise that followed after was a weapon falling down and a loud thudding noise. The latino turned around just to see his commander holding her favorite gun and a weak smile on her face. Then he looked on the floor and goddess above, he thanked anything and everything that he had a high gore tolerance. Parker’s backhead got split open and remains of his head splatted everywhere.

And there was a huge puddle of blood slowly creeping up at the Jaguar Therian and the human rogue. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mica Layer howled at Kihal and made a run towards her. Kihal’s arm slumped down, the remained strength in her body faded and saw her personal enemy approaching through heavy lidded eyes, her fever was rising and her veins pulsated. If he hurried, she escaped a seizure. 

But she still smiled, because she accomplished her mission for once in her life. Sovereign was out of the terrible cage and door was close to their reach. The raven-haired closed her eyes and awaited her faith and her delayed punishment. When she hadn’t heard Mica Layer’s scream of revenge anymore, she opened her eyes and witnessed a death sentence by her best friend. The latino shoved a knife into the human rogues neck and he immediately died.

Kihal stared at him in disbelief. But before she tried speaking up, she felt her body growing uncomfortably hot, her body convulsing and her breathing became frighteningly shallow. She tried avoiding that last step, but she was too late. She lost control over her own body. Maybe it was for the best she thought, she believed her punishment would had been the biggest one she ever had. 

Kihal saw Sovereign holding her close, again tears rolling down his cheeks, talked loud enough that the whole facility echoed with his voice. At last, the raven-haired cried in earnest but her smile never faded. Her voice betrayed her calmness with her hidden fears. “Sov, I’m so so sorry. I- I’m scared, scared to die worse than I imagined.” Her best friend kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips to reassure her. They always did that gesture when one of them was scared of something. “Mierda! You won’t die, stop staring bullshit and just focus on breathing. I need you to stay awake at all costs, me entiendo?!” His own voice wavered when he held her close to his chest. Sovereign was scared himself, scared that in any minute he could lose his childhood friend, his family. Both of them sobbed like little children into the silence, Sovereigns unease grew by every minute when Kihal’s breathing became weaker.

He prayed that Samael got here fast. He wouldn’t handle that Kihal probably died at any second in his arms. When the Albino-Lion Therian spoke up, he turned his head so fast that he heard his neck snapping. 

“Sov, can I ask you a question?” She held his hand gently in hers, tried to gain any feeling in her numb fingers. “You can ask me anything, hun.” He gently whispered in her ear. 

“When will my lover return from the war?” Her already pale face gazed to the door from the office room he carried her in. He couldn’t have helped his chuckle, even if he wasn’t in the mood laughing. 

“You little shit, stop saying that.” He carefully laid his jacket over her shoulders that kept her from freezing. They held light conversations as he held Kihal’s wrist in his hand, feeling her pulse getting slower time by time. His panic rose, new tears streamed down his face when Kihal started humming her favorite song. 

“Where we must go… for the world and you, to live your lives over again… Dead or alive and go. This is proof we’re alive, so carve it into your heart and we’ll head toward… Dead or alive and go…”

-

“You can’t go there without any Backup, Sam!” Maddock barked at the older albino Therian who turned his head to him with utter fury and bloodlust in his eyes.   
“Do I have to remind you that before I joined the Thirds I worked all my life assassinating people like them? It won’t be easy and for fucking sakes I know that, Tony. But it is either my children or me running havoc!” Samael spat out.

“You’re being irrelevant, Sam. There are fuck tons of regulations you’ll be committing and I won’t let you run yourself into open doors of hell!” Maddock’s voice grew angrier and louder. His ears rang when Samael started screaming at him and nearly everything shook of the volume of his voice.

“Then fucking help me saving my only family I have left, Anthony! I can’t fucking bear another loss And you out of all people should’ve known how that feels to loose someone you truly, fucking deared so much. I already lost Lilith, Tony. I don’t want to lose Kihal, she’s the only sole survivor I have from Lilith. My only child and my sun to dark heart.” The younger Therian’s voice broke at the last words.

Maddock pulled Samael close to a hug, his own hurtful memories brought back to surface when his best friends John and Gina died, how he tried calming Dex when he heard of the news and how he still grieved and later on he raised Dex and Cael together.

“I know how and what you feel, Sam. I know it. And it freaking hurts. But you can’t let anger control you. We’re all here to get your family members back, I promise you that.” Maddock whispered hoarse, letting his own tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled back and looked at his friend with full determination.

“We’re getting Kiki back, ASAP and if it’s the last thing we do.” Samael nodded and hugged Tony once again, glancing around his father who interrogated with Sparks and Sloanes and Seb’s team looked at him. Sparks approached Samael with carefulness and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes spoke every emotion he understood.

The albino Therian gave her a light smile and hollered at both groups.  
“Alright guys, I apologize for my outburst right now, but this is seriously one of the most important missions I have. We need to get Kihal and Sovereign alive. My father and the Organisation works with us and will negotiate with us in near future. For now, our top priority is to save my daughter.”

Every team rushed through their cars and Bear Cats and hit an abnormal speed to the given location. Samael prayed to the goddesses that he still found her alive.

-

Ymir and James equipped their weapons while Matt and Blay along with Cael are searching for any living signal they acquired oh so desperately. Matt frowned at a sudden new signal he recognized and pressed his call button. It ringed, he was about to hang up before on the last ring someone picked up. Matt got cautious.

“Thirds Agent Sovereign Santana, speaking. Can anyone hear me? I’m having an emergency to announce. Someone? Somebody?” Matt immediately slammed the speakers on and shouted at Cael to track the exact signal. “Sov, it’s me, Matt. We come to rescue you two. Do you have any idea where you are and what’s your status?” Matt could hear the strain and exhaustion through the call of his best friend. What he didn’t expect from him - never actually did - was Sovereign openly crying but that only meant the Situation grew more dangerous.

“Oh god, Matt. Help me, please. We’re at at some kind of facility with dozens of canisters and shit, the logo of every canister says ‘applause’. But we are in the office room, because the terrorists are practically looming all over. Please hurry, Matt. I’m at the end of my healing skills and Kiki is at the verge of dying.” Sovereign broke out in heaving sobs and Matt couldn’t believed what he just heard. He turned around to his friends who were either voiceless or nearly burst out in tears. The human agent felt a large hand on his shoulder and slightly jumped, he turned around and saw Kihal’s grandfather.

“Suvvi, can you hear me?” Eros asked with calmness.

“Abuelo? That you? You came to help?” The older Therian chuckled at his grandson’s sudden hope and enthusiasm. “Yes, it is I, my child. How are you feeling?” Eros asked him and his exhaustion spoke volumes. 

“Abuelo, my strength has left me and I’m terribly tired. Probably have a few broken ribs and bruised places and I have a migraine, and Kiki is heavy.” Sovereign complained, though he didn’t realized that Eros kept him talking until they arrived to the facility so he continued asking questions. He massaged his salt-and-pepper beard while he thought about several questions. “I see, I see. Where is Kiki at the moment, is she at your side?”

Pause.

The grandfather didn’t like the long hesitance his grandchild gave him. He still waited until Sovereign spoke up again. “Kiki is sitting on my lap. She has my jacket over her frame right now. Abuelo… My sissy is suffering and there is nothing I can do. Her fever is only rising and I can’t stand seeing her having another stroke and-”

Eros cut him off and asked him alarmed. “Another stroke? Hijo, how many strokes had she had already?” Again a pause. Eros slightly warned him through calling his name. “Sovereign?” 

“Only one so far.”

“When was it?”

“Exactly one hour and twenty minutes ago, Abuelo.”

“What are the Symptoms?”

“Heavy fever, freezing, convulsing and sliding off and on to consciousness time to time.”

Eros thought about it for a moment, scratching his beard he brought Maddock into the conversation but still continued talking to Sovereign.

“Kiki is going go get overheated. Her body is forcefully fighting off the drugs she got from those bastards. Try to keep her cool as much as possible, so she will not get into her second seizure that quickly. Her body and herself are getting hypostatized.”

“Understood, Abuelo.” Sovereign said.

“Oh, speaking of her. Is she awake? I want to talk to her.” Eros and the others heard some background noises and moving. His heart welled up at the voice of his granddaughter.  
“Gramps, I missed you. Where have you been?” Her voice was barely above vocal volume, she sounded tired and defeated.  
“Pequeno cuervo. How happy I am to finally hear your voice again, how are you holding up?” Kihal’s breathing was so shallow it couldn’t be heard through the speakers. She desperately fought for words and kept herself awake.

“I am freezing and I have a migraine. I can’t feel any muscle or vein moving in me anymore. And Sov is crying like a schoolgirl.” Eros chuckled and it warmed his heart that she hadn’t lost her humor again. “So I heard you have found yourself a partner, am I correct? If I may be curious, would you mind on telling me who is the lucky soulmate?”

Hobbs, James and Seb accelerating to the destination Cael and Miranda finally found. Eros counted the minutes together. It will take twenty minutes to explain, fifteen minutes to arrive and five minutes to rescue them. Ten minutes to drive to the hospital and Ten minutes left for Kihal to let her body reconstruct herself again. One hour on point. 

“Well,” Kihal began shyly and hummed like she always did when she was happy about something. “Her name is Maylin Snow, she is a year older than me, but she is small. Maylin is incredibly skilled with knives and is so caring. She has an older brother, his name is Hudson. He is a medic but also very caring. She probably got it from him. She got temper, unfortunately no alcohol tolerance.”

Eros hummed and shakes his head. “What a pity.” he said. Kihal hummed a chuckle. “I know right? But that’s no problem for me. She slowly helps me from stopping to smoke and she is incredible at baking magic. She had a rough time as a kid. But thank god Hudson found her, I would’ve never met her. She is whole at what I am only half, she extends her arms for me when I come home. Greets me when I wake up or when we see each other at work, She heals my wounds whenever I am getting wounded. She sings me a lullaby when I have trouble sleeping. She’s letting me hear her heart beat when I feel I can get away from my nightmares.”

“Gramps. I found to live my life with joy and comfort instead of misery and grieve. She is my standing rock when I need something to hold on. Every time I make her laugh there are so many happy emotions running around my chest. The Thirds family showed and gave me a reason to grieve, but live on and continue with happy memories. I don’t want to lose them, Gramps. I miss Pappa. I miss Maylin. I love her. I mess everything up and I want to truly tell her how I feel and that I love her endlessly.”

Her voice became wavery at the end while Samael and Maylin held their hands together and listened to her voice with watery eyes. Maylin sobbed through the whole confession while Samael bit his inner cheek and let the tears flowing down. Maddock squeezed his friend’s shoulder and Hudson held Maylin’s other hand.

“Do you miss the family?” Eros asked.

“I miss everyone.” Kihal sniffed.

“Do you want to come back?”  
“Si, abuelo.”

“Then I have a mission for you two. You stay on the line and talk to me while the rest are preparing to rescue you. Mihari, Ciery and the rest will come for backup. Suvvi, keep Kiki warm and protected. Kiki, I need you to stay awake at all costs, Am I understood?”

The siblings complied and snuggled close together, relieving a sigh when they heard the bear cats outside. Sovereign rose from the chair and held Kihal tight and moved to a darker place. She looked up at Sovereign as he pressed their foreheads together. “We finally get you outta here.” Kihal buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. She could see the family again, her father, her grandfather, her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we used *very* familiar names. But hey, It's a fiction xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> The lovely TheSaintofEurope and I, decided to write a Thirds fanfiction! :3  
> Kihal Félice was created by TheSaintofEurope and Maylin Snow was created by me. 
> 
> We really hope that many of you will like our story. <3


End file.
